Double Trouble Part Deux
by Clairisant2000
Summary: The twins and their men are in for more personal trails. Infertility and lots of other things, but they will prevail! When you have been abused as a child what is worst thing you think you could imagine happening? Yep, you guessed it!
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Double Trouble Part Deux

AUTHOR: Clairisant and Brenda

CLASSIFICATION: AJ/Krista, Tom Boone/Krystal

RATING: NC 17

FEEDBACK: Would love to hear both good and bad feedback but please try to be kind and constructive. and 

CREDITS: A special thanks to our beta readers, Qupeydoll and Mary. Also to Dr. Stephen Bashor, and Dr. Nirav Sheth for the medical information.

Chapter 1

Saturday, February 26, 2005

0900 EST

Chegwidden home

McLean, Virginia

In the Chegwidden household everything was as wonderful as it could be. The twins Lilac and Rose were four months old now and a delight to their parents. Krista was declared completely cured of the cancer and she was also doing very well in her counseling sessions. AJ attended the ones that Dr. Stephanie Malcolm told him to attend, because he wanted to fully understand what was going on with her.

However in the Boone household things were not so wonderful. Krystal and Tom were happy in their marriage and things were going well there, but they had been trying to have a baby since they got married eight months ago and were not having any luck. So both of them went to the doctor to be tested and just last week they got the results of the tests. Krystal had a deformed uterus from the beatings she had as a child from their father. She would never be able to have children. They would have to adopt if they wanted a family.

Krista and AJ had ached for them at the news since the four of them were as close as could be. That was why Krista now was about to approach AJ with an idea she had. Wanting to run it by him before she spoke to Krystal and Tom about it she waited until Saturday so she could talk to AJ while he was not tired out after a long day at work. She had just put the twins down for their nap, and located AJ in the backyard playing with Dammit and Hooyah.

"AJ?" Krista asked coming up to him, and in the process getting attacked by the puppy. She absently played with Hooyah while she waited for her husband's full attention.

"Yes, darling, did you need me? Are the girls asleep?" he said taking her in his strong arms and kissing her.

"Darling, I will always need you, but right now I think that we are needed more elsewhere. I need to talk to you about something very serious."

"Krista, have you been to your doctor lately? Is everything alright?" he asked sitting down on the ground and pulling her into his lap. "Have you had bad news, my love?"

"I'm fine, Albert!" she smiled tenderly at him. Amazed that his first concern was always for her. "The babies are fine and so am I, the transplant was a total success, the only ones with bad news were Krystal and Tom last week and I have been thinking about that. That's why I wanted to talk to you first." 

"What can we do to help them? They need to see an adoption agency. We can give them good references, but I don't think we can do much else," he replied frowning. "You're up to something, my darling wife, aren't you? You have devised a plan to help Tom and Krystal have a baby? What have you done, and am I going to like it?"

"I haven't done anything...yet...I wanted to talk to you first. I want to help them have a baby. They look at ours and they know how much the twins mean to us, and how much we love them and they love them too. I would like to help them have a baby of their own, Albert. I had such an easy pregnancy and delivery with the twins...would you let me have a baby for them?"

"Mrs. Chegwidden, please explain? Have a baby for them? Would Tom be involved in this along with you?" AJ frowned, not liking the idea already.

"Well, Tom would be involved of course, Mr. Chegwidden. But what I was thinking was this, that they mix his sperm and her egg and put it in me and I can just play oven for them!"

"I'm not sure you're ready for something like this, darling. It's so soon after the transplant. Have you talked to your doctor before you concocted the idea?" AJ asked worried as usual she was going to do something that would cause him to lose her.

"Yep, I talked to him yesterday when I took the twins in for their check up and he said that I was fully recovered and he could see no reason that I couldn't have another child this soon. It won't even effect my nursing the twins! So what do you think, Albert? Could we do this for them? I know we want more of our own but we have tons of time to do that, and I know how badly they want a child...please?"

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I suppose you want an answer this very minute without giving me time to think about it, right?" he replied looking into her shining face filled with hope. How could he really deny anything for Krystal? She had given him Krista's life back, at the risk of her own. It was because of her unselfishness that he had Krista and the twins. But the thought of her carrying the seed of another man, even though it was Tom, grated on his nerves.

"No, darling, if you want to think about it that is fine. I know how you are and that you have to plan out everything. How long do you think you will have to think about it?" she grinned at him knowing that he would eventually agree to do this for his best friend and her sister. Then it hit her that there might be something else on his mind, "Is there something that is really worrying you about it?"

"I know in my heart that we need to do this for Krystal and Tom. I even know that my only objection makes no sense, but I hate the thought of you carrying another man's seed inside your body. I don't care if it's Tom's seed, or maybe that it's that Tom is my best friend." He stood and walked to the edge of the yard pushing the dogs out of his way.

"If you don't want me to do this Albert, I won't. That is why I talked to you first before I told them my idea. I didn't want to get their hopes up and then take it away. Tom's seed would be with Krys' egg, not mine, darling. And we would use artificial insemination because of that so he wouldn't be making love to me, if you were concerned about that...although, Krys says he is good..." she tried to lighten the mood at the end there.

"Yes, I'm sure he is, if I remember the good old days right. That means we have to put our life on hold and you do remember what it was like making love in the last stages of pregnancy?" AJ asked turning and holding her in his arms tightly. He always worried that something would happen to his beautiful wife. If he lost her then life wouldn't be worth living.

"You used to make love to Tom? Does Krystal know about this?"

"No! I have never made love to Tom! Back in 'Nam, the walls were paper thin and we could hear each other having sex with the pros...girls. Sometimes I think we tried to out do the other in making them scream," AJ finished blushing from neck to the top of his head and ears.

"Oooooh! Bad boy!" she swatted his arm. "I am going to have to tell...ummm who made them scream the loudest? Bet it was MY SEAL!" Krista teased.

"Depended on how tired we were, sometimes we just fell asleep. They were comfortable beds and if you paid the girls they left you alone. If you wanted more, then they were more than happy to oblige. It just depended what kind of mood you were in. Lets just say Tom and I did our share for the team," he grinned sheepishly.

"Well, if I wasn't nursing, so you would be able to know me, maybe Krys and I should switch and do our own comparing?" she suggested running her hand up his chest.

"I don't think so, Darlin'," he growled and pulling her to him kissing her long, deep and hard.

"Ummmm, well, okay!" she sighed dramatically. "Was there another concern you had about doing this for them?"

"Other than I want you to myself for awhile to take a honeymoon, no I guess not," he sighed, knowing he'd lost the argument before it had even started.

"It might not take the first time, and we can take a honeymoon while I'm pregnant, Albert. We could even hold off doing it till then if you like. I want you to be all right with this, if you're not, then I won't do it."

"We have the rest of our life for these other things and Tom and Krystal want a baby so badly. I guess it's the least we can do. Krystal gave me your life and Tom stood by me in that terrible period. We owe them a lot, Krista. If you're willing to do this then I'll stand behind you all the way.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Oh! Albert that's why I love you so much! You have such a giving and generous heart! Can I tell them tonight when they come over for Saturday night dinner?" Krista was jumping up and down with joy at being able to do this for her sister and the man she had come to love as a brother.

"Might as well, we can make a celebration out of it," he smiled down at her excitement. It was so good to see her well and healthy.

"Ummmm I'm gonna give you some GOOD luvin tonight, Albert!" she said, as she danced around the yard with her puppy. They had had to put up a small fence around her herb garden because the pup followed her everywhere and she didn't want him into her herbs.

"I'll be looking forward to tonight then, Darlin'. Should I send the company home early?" he teased, watching her and Hooyah playing. She was a grown woman playing like a child and it did his heart good to see her like this.

She winked at him and let him decide for himself.

"Company definitely leaves early!"

"Hooyah!" she shouted and the puppy came running. Laughing at the mistake she scooped him up in her arms and cuddled him close to her.

"You do realize that I'm jealous of that dog, don't you?" AJ growled. "He gets more attention then I do."

"Oh...poor Albert!" she cooed and put the puppy down and went over to him and nuzzled her nose with his just like she had just done with the puppy.

"I can think of something else that needs nuzzling beside my nose, Krista. Best get your beautiful fanny back in the house and let me finish my yard work or nothing will get done today," he whispered against her kissable lips before tasting them and swatted her fanny sending her back inside. Adjusting his pants he started back to work. "That woman still doesn't know what she does to me."

She walked to the house and just before going back inside she called, "Albert," when he turned to face her to see what she wanted, she grinned and said, "Yes I do!" and disappeared into the house.

"If I wasn't busy and we didn't have company coming I would make her scream so loud she'd wake the twins," he laughed. "There is always later tonight when I can get my revenge."

*********  
>Krystal was so depressed that all she seemed to have done this past week was cry. Tom was hurting inside too, but knew this was really rough on Krystal and that to some extent she blamed herself. It was Saturday night and their night to go to AJ's and Krista's for dinner. "Darling, are you ready to leave yet? Krista, asked if we could come early tonight," Tom reminded Krystal who was sitting on the couch staring into space.<p>

"You go, Tom, I think I'll just stay home alone tonight. I love my two nieces, but I just don't think I can see them tonight," she choked on the last, as tears started streaming down her face.

"Darling, will you stop worrying, we'll have our own baby soon. I promise. Remember we'll be giving some child that needs a good home and love, those precious things." He took her in his arms and held her while she cried.

"I know, Tom, but I wanted to carry your child, to feel it move inside me. I wanted to give birth to it while you were there to watch that miracle with me. I wanted to breast feed our child with you watching, proud and happy that we had such a healthy, happy baby. Now, I can't do that," she got up and went to the bathroom and shut the door.

"Krys, come on out, darling, I love you. A baby would have been nice, but it's you I love and need in my life. Now, come on, lets not disappoint your sister," he pleaded.

Finally opening the door Krystal walked with him to the door, listening to the lonely sad house as they left. Arriving at AJ and Krista's, Tom and Krystal stood there sadly waiting to see her sister.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hey you two! Here take the urchins," Krista said as she popped a twin in each of their arms, "I need to get the casserole out of the oven! And then Albert and I have something we need to talk to you about!" She was almost jumping up and down in her excitement to tell them what the news was.

Krystal held the twin she had close and inhaled the new sweet smell of baby. She felt her eyes tearing up and blinked, burying her face in the twin's neck. Sitting on the couch next to Tom the twins kicked at each other and cooed as though they had to have contact and couldn't stand to be apart.

Krista did what she needed to in the kitchen while AJ offered drinks to Tom and Krystal, and then his wife came running back into the room. "You didn't tell them yet did you?" she demanded.

"No, darling, I was leaving that up to you since it was all your idea," AJ grinned at her excitement. "However if you want me to, I guess I can be forced to make the effort."

"NO! I want to!" she pushed him out of the way and plopped herself down on the floor in front of the couch where Tom and Krys were sitting holding the babies. "So, you guys want a baby?"

"Please, Kris, lets not talk about it anymore. It just hurts too badly. Here take the baby, I need to go to the bathroom for just a minute," she replied getting up and handing the baby to Krista and walking stiffly to the bathroom.

Krista watched in sorrow as her sister made a run for the bathroom, "I guess I should have worded that differently," she sighed.

Tom looking at Krista and AJ said to them, "She's been very down since we got the news. I tried to tell her that we can adopt, but she wants to feel a child growing in her and nurse it like you are doing Krista. It'll just take her time to get passed this hurt, I hope."

"Tom, that is what AJ and I wanted to talk to the two of you about tonight..." she trailed off as Krystal came out of the bathroom. You could tell that she had washed away the evidence of her tears. "Krys, I'm sorry that I started our news in such a way, but I was so excited that I went about it in the wrong way."

"That's all right, Kris, I seem to do a lot of crying these days," she shrugged sitting back down net to Tom. "What is this big, wonderful new you have for us?"

"Well, Albert and I have talked it over…and we would like to give you a baby!" Krista announced cheerfully.

Krystal, not understanding what she meant, looked at her twin nieces and wondered how they could even think of giving her one.

"No, Dufus! Not one already made! We want you to mix up your baby and then have it planted in me and I'll play oven for you!"

"You would carry our child for us and then after delivery turn it over to us?" Krystal asked  
>stunned at her sister's suggestion. "Tom, did you hear what she just said? What she just offered to do?"<p>

Tom was looking at his closest friend in the world. AJ was more like a brother to him than anyone else had ever been, but he couldn't believe that his friend was going to allow his wife to do this for them! "AJ, you are okay with this?"

"Yes, Tom, we talk about it before we offered you two any hope. If I hadn't agreed you would never have known about this plan," AJ calmly told his friend. However, he didn't tell him of his misgivings, they were too personal to even mention to his wife. She didn't understand what he had said this afternoon so there was no use saying anything else. "How about it, buddy, are you two going to take us up on our offer or do you need to think about it?"

"Kris, I don't know what to say," Krystal cried. "What about your health?"

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"The doctor gave me a clean bill just yesterday and said I was ready to have another child if I wanted. He didn't know that this is what I had in mind, but that doesn't matter. Is this something that you guys would want? I know its not the same as having the baby yourself Krys, but this way it would be biologically yours and you could be a part of everything that was going on..." she trailed off, not sure how her sister was feeling at this point.

"Tom, it would be our baby, and we could feel it move like we did with the twins. We could be in the delivery room and watch our child born. I couldn't breast feed our baby, but bottle-feeding is the next best thing. Tom, what do you think?" she asked more excited than she had been in weeks.

"If you two are really sure that you want to do this...it's a major thing you are offering us. I know how much you both want another child and this would put that off for a time...before we get our hopes up too much are you REALLY sure?" Tom couldn't believe what these two were willing to do for Krystal and himself. He knew that they were all very close, but this was a magnitude of order more than close!

"I'm not carrying the baby nor delivering it, but it's fine with me, if it is with Krista," AJ nodded to his friend.

"Krista, this it the most incredibly generous thing anyone has ever offered to do for us! If Krystal approves, then I thank you from the bottom of my heart!" Tom looked at his wife with eyes that were suspiciously bright. 

"Kris, are you sure you could carry a baby and then give it away even if it was ours naturally?" Krystal  
>asked concerned.<p>

"It would be hard, but I know that this is something that I want to do for you. Remember how I was going to give the twins to Albert when we thought I was going to die?"

"That's different, Kris, you lived and now have them and AJ," she replied looking deeply into her twins eyes. "This would mean giving the baby completely away. You would be seeing it, but knowing it was Tom's and mine."

"And I would see the love and joy in your eyes every time that you held that child. I would still be Auntie just as you are to our children. Please let us do this for you?"

Tom reached out and took Krystal's hand, waiting to see what her answer would be. He would go along with whatever she decided in this.

"Kris, that's the most unselfish thing I've ever heard," sobbed Krystal. "I'd be so happy for you to carry our child. I promise you, I'll never forget the joy you'll be bringing us."

"Aw, stop it!" Krista said as she started crying too. Going over to her sister after handing Rose to AJ she hugged her fiercely.

"You're giving us the greatest gift of all, a baby," Krystal said laying her head on Kris's shoulder. "I can't thank you enough, Kris. I thought I'd never be able to give Tom a child and now you've made it possible. Something so precious as a baby, is a miracle."

"You do know that with doing it this way you might get two..." Krista grinned and winked at Albert.

"Oh, Kris, that would be wonderful, I hope we have twins or even triples," she grinned. "How about you Tom, wouldn't it be great?"

A glazed look came into his eyes, "Triplets?" he gulped.

"Tom, this will be our only chance to have a baby. Don't you want to have as many as possible the only time around?" Krystal asked throwing herself into his arms. "Please, darling, say yes."

Looking into her eyes he knew he could deny her nothing, "We will be happy with as many as nature gives us," he told her.

"Yes, if it's one or four as long as they are healthy then it doesn't matter," laughed Krystal for the first time in weeks. "Thank you sweet sister and dear brother for this generous offer."

"Four?" Tom now looked pale.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Krista laughed and promised that if there were more than two she and AJ would keep the overflow!

"No, really Tom, I can manage four, I promise," swore Krystal hugging him. "I'll just resign my commission and stay home with the babies."

"Ummmm you might want to remember that Krista is a small woman and NOT an incubator!" AJ reminded them just a bit worried at this talk. 

"The doctors will watch her and take good care of her like always," replied Krystal. "I believe everything will be all right, it just has to be."

"I'm sure it will be too! So how soon do we want to do this?" Krista asked.

"Don't you have to be in a certain cycle for your eggs to be removed?" asked Krystal. "I'm not certain, but I thought that there are more eggs at a certain time of month."

"We can leave that all up to the doctor, I just wanted to know how soon you guys wanted to be parents?" Krista stepped over to AJ and wrapped her arms around him. Knowing what a sacrifice he was making to allow her to do this for her sister and his friend.

"Tom, when would you like to be a father?" Krystal giggled.

"As soon as it can happen! I'm not getting any younger after all!" he laughed too.

"Then as soon as we can all see the doctor and find out when would be the best time," smiled Krystal looking up at Tom. "If that's okay with you two."

Looking at AJ to make sure that he was still okay with this, Krista nodded and said, "That's fine, Krystal."

"I'm so excited I don't think I'll be able to eat a bite. Give me one of my nieces to spoil so I can get into practice," she laughed reaching for Lilac. "Come here, Rose, sweetie, soon you will have a cousin or two or four to play with."

Krista laughed as Krystal reached out to take the baby AJ held, "That's Lilac, not Rose. See we had to have bracelets made for them! So we would stop mixing them up!"

"Rose is just as beautiful as Lilac, aren't you, sweetie? Your Auntie Krystal loves you very much," she laughed and kissed the baby who pulled her hair as she blew wet bubbles.

"I'll get dinner on the table while you play, sis. Albert, would you like to help me in the kitchen?"

"What do I get out of it?" he grinned getting up and following her. "Alright what is it woman. You are planning something, I can tell it from the look in those beautiful eyes."

"Just wanted to tell you thank you for letting me do this for them!" she said and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her. She kissed him with the promise of more to come when they were finally alone!

"Ummmm I think it's time to run the company off and us head to bed. What do you think Darlin'?" he asked patting her fanny. "I'm sure they want to go home and celebrate and I think we need to celebrate something."

"Albert! They came for dinner! I am NOT sending them home without feeding them, just so you can have your wicked way with me, you old letch!" she laughed.

"Woman, don't tell me you can't wait for them to leave so I can get you naked in that bed," he laughed running his hands over her body and cupping a breast full of milk. "Will there be any for me tonight?"

"That depends on those greedy daughters of yours, darling! But you could always take a quick sip now..." she offered with a seductive smile.

"Really? Lift that top and give me a drink, I'm parched," grinned AJ glancing around to be sure they weren't followed into the kitchen.

Smiling she lifted her shirt and offered him access to the milk that he seemed to enjoy taking from his babies! She never ceased being surprised at this man she had married and how incredible their life was together. Having him suckling at her the same way the babies did, didn't give her the same feelings. Her center became wet and her breath short. "Albert, can you convince them to eat fast?" she whispered, as she held his sexy baldhead to her breast.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I can get sick and you would have to care for me. That might work. I'm lovesick and I do need your attention," he grinned that sexy smile of his sending her heart beating rapidly. "Do you think that would work?"

"No, Tom would know that look in your eyes, dufus! He gets the same look when he wants to take Krystal home early! Now get out there and entertain our guests and send Krys in to help me set the table. The faster they eat the faster they'll be gone!" she grinned at him.

"I don't think so, Darlin'. They will want to talk about their baby. Should have told them as they were getting in the car and then gave them a shove," replied AJ shaking his head. "Thanks for the drink, honey, it just might do me until they leave."

"We're doing a wonderful thing for them, Albert. You're going to be fine with this?"

"I'm not behind it l00% like you, but I love Krystal and Tom, so, yeah I think we're probably doing what is right. Lord, knows I owe Krystal so much so this is the least we can do to repay her," he kissed Krista and headed back into the living room to get Krys and send her in to help with dinner.

Tom and Krystal were playing with Lilac and Rose when he got back in the room and he stopped a minute to watch. They would make excellent parents, they loved the twins so much it was a shame that their house couldn't be filled with children.

Stepping inside the room he laughed, "Woman, give me my daughter and go help you sister. She doesn't think a man can be of help in the kitchen. Tom will tell you I was a fine cook back before she took over my kitchen. Now I eat greens and love them."

"Don't give us that, AJ! We know that she lets you eat meat when you want to! But you're better health-wise now than when you met that little health-food nut, so no complaints!" Tom laughed at his friend as he held the baby he was playing with up in the air dangling her over his head with her cooing and giggling into her Uncle Tom's face.

"You want to learn when NOT to do that, Tom, especially after they've just eaten. You jiggle them up like that and whatever went down comes back up. You might look cute with spoiled milk on your face," AJ chucked playing piggy with Rose.

"This little goddess won't do that to her Uncle Tommy, she lubs me, don't you precious!" Tom asked the baby giving her a raspberry on her tummy. Lilac giggled and pulled his hair.

"How did she manage to pull any hair when there is barely enough to run a comb through it?" chucked AJ.

"I still have more than you, old buddy!" Tom declared.

In the kitchen Krystal walked in and hugged Krista from behind. "Have I told you lately how much I love you, Kris?"

"Well, not in the last five minutes. But you could show me by getting the table set for me," her sister grinned at her.

"I still get the easy jobs, when are you all going to learn I can cook now?" sighed Krystal setting the table and leaning against the cabinet.

Krista giggled and said, "Ok then why don't you assonate the salad for me!"

"Kris, I can't thank you enough for what you and AJ are doing for Tom and me."

"Sweetie, you have done so much for me already! If not for you and the bone marrow transplant, Albert would be raising those babies by himself by now!" 

"What's a little bone marrow between sisters? I'm talking about a baby to carry on Tom's name. Something I thought father had taken away from me. I hate him, Kris. When the doctor told me the reason I couldn't' get pregnant, a rush of hatred came over me for that man. I wanted to kill him so bad. Shame he's already dead," cried Krystal.

"That's what Albert has said to me several times. I think your Tom feels the same way. Lets just be glad that he is out of our lives and be happy that there is so much good ahead for all of us!" 

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Yes, there is so much to look forward to. I'm so happy with Tom and a baby on the way now. You love AJ and have two beautiful twin girls. How much more lucky can we get?" Krystal replied hugging herself.

"Well, the baby isn't on the way yet!" Krista teased. 

"It will be. It just has to be, Kris."

"Hey, get that salad finished! Albert wants some luvin tonight and wants you guys out of here early!" 

"Gee invite us over only to tell us to leave early," Krystal laughed. "Wonder what all he'd go through to get us to leave early?"

Krista giggled and said, "I don't know, want to find out? You could suggest that we play cards after dinner, or watch a movie..." she winked at her sister.

"Yeah, lets make the guys squirm. It's so much fun," she laughed out loud then caught herself. "Show me the lettuce I'm suppose to destroy."

"Everything is in the right crisper drawer in the fridge. You know that big white boxy thing over there!"

"Cute, Kris, cute!" replied Krystal leaning over and pulling out the lettuce. "Where's a good sharp knife."

"All of them in the knife block are, Albert likes to keep them razor sharp, must be a SEAL thing!" Krista told her while she began to take the rest of the food to the dining room table. Looking into the living room she said, "Will you two put the twins in their playpen and come to the table now?"

"Darlin, can we move the playpen to the dining room so we can watch the twins play while we eat?" asked AJ, already moving their playpen, while Tom held the twins.

"What are they going to do, but suck on each other's toes? I have no idea where they got that nasty habit either! I know I never did anything like that!"

"Imagining that lettuce is me again, Commander?" AJ chuckled, and then at the horrified look on her face his chuckle turned into a full belly laugh.

"Not this time, boss, just having a bit of fun on the old chopping block," she giggled waving the knife at him.

He hurried out of the kitchen and range of her swing!

"Tom, aren't you chummy with the President? Can't you have that nasty man demoted or something?" giggled Krystal pointing the knife at AJ. "You see he's afraid of a mere woman so he needs to be demoted."

"Watch it, sweetheart, or he will have you scrubbing the heads at JAG HQ!" Tom laughed, as he took his seat at the table and poured wine for everyone.

"Oh, Albert! That is a great idea now that Krys has finally learned how to clean house she could show off her new skills at work!" Krista teased. 

"Kris, the only way your getting away with that remark is because of the wonderful favor you're doing  
>Tom and I," Krystal laughed. "Clean up the scum of the earth I can do, heads I don't do, right, boss?"<p>

"Well I will remember that for the times when I am really upset with you!" AJ laughed.

"Be nice here, boss, I still have some influence with my sister, you could be in big trouble," she giggled, taking another swing at the head of lettuce. "See how well Tom has trained me? You should see my scrambled eggs and bacon."

"Not sure I am brave enough for that, Krys!" AJ laughed.

They finally all sat down to dinner and needless to say the talk centered on the twins and the baby that Tom and Krystal couldn't wait to have now that the plan was set.

"Tom we can start working on turning the guest room across from ours into a nursery," smiled Krystal touching his hand. "Wonder what color we should use?"

"Well, you should go with a neutral color unless you want to know the sex before its born," Krista suggested.

"Tom if it's going to be our only child, I'd rather to be surprised, wouldn't you?" asked Krystal turning to she what her husband had to say.

"What ever you wish, Krystal."

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"It's your child too, Tom don't you have a preference?" Krystal asked.

"Well, I had thought that if we are just to have this one, it might be nice to know ahead of time what it was going to be so everything could be perfect, and we could have just the right name picked out. But if you want to wait and be surprised then that is fine with me."

"What names did you have on your mind, darling?" smiled Krystal getting up and walking over sitting in his lap. "Tell me if you had any name in particular on your mind."

"Since AJ and Krista are doing this wonderful thing for us, what about Kristopher Albert?"

"Now wait a minute, good buddy, I appreciate the thought and all, but I'd just as soon you didn't stick a child with the name Albert!" AJ laughed, shaking his hands and looking to Krystal for help.

"That is a wonderful thought, darling, but I had intended on naming a son after his father, Thomas William Boone, Jr.," said Krystal, pressing herself next to Tom and rubbing their noses together. "I thought it would be a way to carry on a wonderful name."

Tom laughed at her antics and kissed the tip of her nose, "Okay then, how about if we combine the thoughts? AJ doesn't want us to use Albert, and I have always disliked forcing a child to be a Junior. So, what about Kristopher Thomas?"

"How about Thomas Kristopher," she came back with a grin. "Thomas Kristopher Boone, son of Mr. and Mrs. Thomas William Boone. Now what if it's a girl?"

Looking at his best buddy, Tom snickered and offered the suggestion, "Alberta Kristina?"

"Honestly, Tom, would you do that to your own precious daughter. Just stop and think of what it would do to the little thing," AJ chastised Tom for the very thought.

"No, he wouldn't. Sorry, Albert, but he is not naming our daughter Alberta. Jethrine, maybe but not Alberta," laughed Krystal, until the tears ran down her cheeks and her sides hurt.

"We will not let Lilac and Rose play with her if you name her Jethrine!" Krista declared and then started giggling too.

"And I wouldn't blame you one bit!" Tom reassured her.

"If you think you can do better naming our daughter then give it a shot, darling," Krystal in a teasing mood tickled him. "Come on surely you can think of something appropriate."

"Diana, because it means Goddess," he said looking deeply into Krystal's eyes. "And maybe Kristine for her middle name?"

"Oh, Tom, you're so sweet. I never would have thought of anything so beautiful or special. Now, I can't make up my mind to hope the baby is a girl or a boy," Krystal replied, hugging Tom and raining kissing on his face and neck. "Yes, lets find out what the baby is so we can start calling the little darling by its name."

"Only if you are sure, Krystal," Tom assured her. "If you want to wait I am fine with that too."

"No, I want to know now, well actually I'm anxious to know so we can start on the nursery. I wonder when our child will be born, you know what season?" she asked, glancing around the table, wishing that Kris were pregnant right now.

"Well, it seems we are agreed that we want to know, so are we going to use the traditional test, or do you have some magical way to tell Krista?" Tom teased his sister-in-law who he was still amazed by her dabbling in all the unusual methods for things that she did.

"No, magic, unless you want me to do a tarot reading for you. But you could peel an apple and throw the peel over your shoulder...no that is for the name of the man that you are going to marry...now, what was it for babies?" she teased back.

"I know, it determines how much sex you have with your husband before the baby is born. You can tell that Krista and I got carried away and our son turned into twin girls," chucked AJ dodging his wife hand as it swung at his head. "Well, it is as good a way as any."

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Works for me, how about you Tom," giggled Krystal. "If we could make twins then I'd tie you to the bed."

"If you two will excuse us I think we need to go home NOW!" Tom teased pretending that he was getting up from his chair so they could go home.

"Wait a minute!" Krista cried out. "If I am the one carrying this child then it should be how much AJ and I have sex that matters!" she winked at him.

"That's right, why don't you two go home while I tie Krista to the bed and make love to her like crazy. That way you just might get your twins," he jumped out of his chair and swept Krista's out of hers and made as though to carry her to the bedroom. "You two mind taking the twins with you?"

"I wouldn't, but they are being breastfed and I don't think Tom's up to that just yet," giggled Krystal glancing at the look on her husband's face. "We could give it try though if it will help the cause."

"Albert! Are you giving away our babies?" Krista demanded while hanging upside down over his shoulder.

"Nope, just loaning them out, Darlin', we'll get them back tomorrow. By then we should have created quads," he replied as he kept heading to the bedroom. "Stop that squirming, woman, you know you want my loving."

"Tom, I think that's our cue to leave. Want to move the playpen into the girls room and let them surprise their parents later?" giggled Krystal climbing out of his lap. "We could put them to bed for Kris as practice."

"Sounds good to me, better than your breastfeeding idea anyway!" he smiled and scooped up one of the babies handing her to his wife and then picking up the other one before heading into the nursery to put them down for the night.

"Do you think he's really going to tie her up?" whispered Krystal looking toward the bedroom door. "Wonder if she'd let him?"

"I don't know, darling, is that something that you would like to try sometime?" Tom winked at her as they left the Chegwidden house. 

"Are you trying to be kinky with me Tom Boone?" asked Krystal gazing to his eyes. "I might like it if I  
>tied you up."<p>

"That sounds fine to me, Krys! Lets hurry home and find some rope!"

"Won't rope burn your wrist and ankles?" she asked. "I don't want to hurt you, sweetheart just  
>drive you crazy."<p>

"Just the thought of you drives me crazy, Krystal Boone!" he growled and hurried her out to the car.

"Tom, don't drive fast or the police will pull us over and we'll never get home. The quicker we get home the quicker we can get in that big old bed together," she nuzzled his ear. "Which sounds better to you? Jail or naked in bed together?"

"Well, when you put it like that!" he slowed the car down to a crawl and placed his hand on her thigh.

"Tom, while that is much better don't you think you're driving a bit too slow now?" she asked, placing her hand on his thigh and running it up and down his leg going higher up each time. "Can't we reach a happy middle ground?"

"Ummmm, I like your middle ground, my love!" he said placing his hand over her mound through her skirt. He began to inch up the material as he sped the car up to the posted speed limit.

"Oh, Tom, how do you do it, my love? You make me so hot," she replied sliding down so he could reach her better. "Maybe driving a bit faster isn't a bad idea."

"Put that seat belt back on, Krystal Boone! You should start now practicing good habits to teach our child!"

"I was practicing good habits, or didn't they feel good to you, darling?" she whispered spreading her legs just a little farther.

"God, woman! It is a good thing that we don't live far from AJ's!" he pulled the car to a stop in their driveway and hurried to get her out of the car and into the house and then into their bed.

"Where's the rope, Tom? Or aren't we being kinky tonight?" she asked pulling her sundress over her head and pitching it in the air. "Darling, you wear too many clothes. We need to cut you down drastically. Think how you'd feel if I wore as many as you do, Tommy."

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Meanwhile, back in the Chegwidden bedroom, Krista had gone into the bathroom for a moment while AJ turned back the bed for them. She stripped and slid into his robe, which was on the back of the bathroom door, she just loved wearing his robe because it always smelled like him. Even though it was way to large for her she was often caught wearing it and many times had to pay a penalty for doing so.

"Woman, are you wearing my robe again?" AJ asked when she came out of the bathroom.

"Oh, darling you are becoming senile!" she teased. "Or is it that you are going blind?"

"What the HELL is that supposed to mean?" he demanded.

Giggling she said, "Well, if you can't tell that it is your robe that I have on, then it has to be one or the other…so which is it? Senile or blind?"

"Woman, it is neither and you very well know it. How do you expect me to make love to you when you have that damn robe on? I don't know why you always want to wear mine anyway, when you have one of your own!"

"Because yours smells like you, DUFUS!"

"You will return my property at once Madam, and you will learn to address me as ADMIRAL DUFUS!"

"OH! Is that what this is all about, your robe? Then take the thing…" taking his robe off and throwing it over his head, she taunted, "Now, come and make love to me, Admiral Dufus!" She dived into bed and pulled the covers over her head. 

"Nope to late Madam! You were caught red handed with the evidence! You will now have to take your punishment," he pulled the belt off of the robe she had thrown at him and yanking the covers down in one sharp pull he uncovered her naked form. Pausing for just a moment to stare at her loveliness he quickly shook himself back to the task at hand. Grasping her hands in his, he wound the belt around both of her wrists and threaded them through the headboard on the bed and tied her hands securely. Then he looked his fill at her, as she squirmed in front of him in all of her naked glory.

"AJ! Have you lost your mind?" giggled Krista.

"Don't try and distract me from your punishment woman!" he declared and went to the dresser to get two belts out of his drawer. Coming over to the bed with them he made loops at the end and then fastened each one to the bottom corner of the bed, taking her foot in one hand he secured her ankle to one belt and then moved to the other leg. She tried to evade his hands, but he was quicker and got her other leg secured also. Her legs were now spread far apart and she laid there before him, a feast for his eyes. "UMMMM not quite right," he said and pulled one of the pillows off the bed, reaching under her bottom, he lifted her with one hand and slid the pillow under her butt. She now nicely presented herself completely open for him.

"Are you going to have your wicked way with me? It's quite a different feeling laying here helpless."

"No, helpless would be if you were gagged and blindfolded too!" he teased back. "If you become scared and need me to stop for any reason...just say 'SECNAV' that would stop me cold Darlin', till then I have some punishing to do!" he knelt down on the floor and leaned over the bed, parting her folds he found that she couldn't be too scared because she was already wet for him.

Krista wrapped her hands around the belt of the robe and squeezed, as she bit her lip to stop herself from crying out. He had left her no room for movement. AJ wouldn't hurt her; she had come to know that completely during their time together. But she did know that this was going to be a slow and tormenting time. It would, however, be such sweet torment and the reward would be out of this world.

"Oh, my love, remember, some day you will be in my position," smiled Krista breathlessly. "And I'll show you no mercy either, and you'll call my name over and over again, begging for release and I'll not let you go until I have accomplished my goal!"

"I think I could withstand that torment my love!" he said and then got busy with his mouth he kissed and sucked on her breasts, taking a bit of the babies milk from them as he did so. He loved the taste of her milk and she often teased him that he would keep her pregnant just so he could have some for himself. It was not a bad idea! Trailing his hand down her tummy he allowed his fingers to play among her folds, which were open to him because of her position. She was wet and ready for him sliding a finger into her he stroked in and out just as he would soon be doing with his cock.

Krista squirmed and moaned, begging for more. So he added a second finger and moved down the bed to suck her clit. He could feel her muscles clenching around his fingers and he added a third for good measure. When her shudders stopped, he decided to give her a brief rest and moved up on the bed to nibble and suck on her breasts for a short time. He even gave her lips a few kisses before sliding back down the bed and once again using his mouth on her wet center.

However this time he stroked into her with his tongue and used his thumb on her clit. He found that it worked just as well as she tried not to scream as her second orgasm hit her. He smiled and encouraged her, "Half way to my goal, my love...you are doing well..."

"I assure you, my love, I have never been better," Krista replied breathlessly.

He made her come once more with just his hands and mouth before he asked if she were ready for him to enter her. Her reply made him grin, "I believe you have not accomplished your goal yet, my love, unless you are too tired and wish to stop…"

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Are you questioning my endurance, woman? I might have to make you cum TEN times!" AJ rudely, but carefully, stuck two fingers into her and quickly stroked her to another mind blowing climax, going down on her once again he licked her clit and nibbled lightly until her juices flowed again. That was four he thought and looked up at her as she tried to breathe after the last one. Krista lay there panting, gasping for each breath. Her breasts rising and falling as she tried to draw air to her starved lungs.

'I will have to learn not to dare the man! He is so strong and takes everything he does so seriously. What a man! How does he hold back? Why doesn't he take me, and make love to me?' she wondered, but couldn't find the breath to ask him these questions. Her limbs ached from stretching and yet she could not move an inch. She couldn't arch up to offer herself to him in any way. It was wonderful, it was frustrating! "Ooooh yes, please, AJ, please just touch me and slide your body up next to mine so I can feel you. So, I can feel how hard you are and know you want me as much as I want you. Touch them. Take my nipples between your fingers and roll them, and put them into your hot mouth and suck upon them. Please, AJ! Please, AJ!"

"I will do just that my love and then I have another idea you might like!" he did as she requested and played with her breasts while lying next to her, his hard shaft pressing into her hip. He sucked her breasts until she came again just from his mouth on her. "Now, my love, I would like for you to take me in your mouth and suck me while I do the same for you..." he moved over her so his huge cock was right in front of her face...his head dipped to her cunt once more and he began to suck again.

It was so strange without being able to use her hands and he was so tall, but she reached with her head until she had the very head of his penis in her mouth and started to suck until she had drawn him into her mouth. She sucked and used her tongue to lick the under side and he worked his magic on her. It was so hard to breathe and maintain the sucking motion while he was using his mouth on her. But Krista was determined to give him back some of the pleasure he had given her. She increased the pressure of the sucking motion and with what movement she had she used to cause friction by taking him in and out to simulate the act of love.

AJ could barely concentrate on the pleasure that he was giving to Krista, because of what she was doing to him. It was rare for him to be in a sixty-nine position; very few of the women he had ever been with would do this. She was so willing to please him in any way. He slid a finger into her and brought her release for the eighth time that evening. Lifting his head he asked her if she was ready for him now.

As the last orgasm shook her Krista moaned with AJ's shaft in her mouth. As weak as she was, once the spasms stopped she continued the assault on AJ, wishing to bring him over the brink. When she heard him ask if she were ready for him she could have laughed, but her mouth was too full. She shook her head and continued the sucking and drawing him in and out of her mouth. Krista could feel him start to stiffen and increased the sucking motion until his orgasm surprised him!

He had been concentrating on her so much that he had not realized how close he was, but she pushed him over the edge with her last sucking action. When he could move and speak again he turned around on the bed and kissed her deeply, "When I am able, I will punish you for that Krista Chegwidden! I wanted to cum inside of you!"

Giggling, Krista told him, "I am SO scared, my love!"

"As well you should be!" he answered and untying her he drew her into his arms where they were both soon asleep.

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Tom my darling, I have a surprise for you tonight. I hope you like it, but first you must get undressed and lay down on the bed while I go into the bathroom. Don't frown, so I'll be right back." She went to the closet and pulled out a box and went into the bathroom.

"I'll wait right here then, darling, don't be long!" Tom told her as he finished undressing and lay back on the bed.

"Anticipation, my love, builds the excitement to a higher level. But I promise to return as soon as possible," grinned Krystal shutting the bathroom door.

Tom laid there thinking just how lucky he was, at his age to have finally found someone that loved him as he loved her, and soon they would have a child on the way, could life get any better than this?

The bathroom door opened a crack and Krystal said, "Close your eyes, darling."

"They are, Krys. What do you have up your sleeve, my goddess?" he questioned with a grin.

"You'll see," she replied and suddenly music filled the room. "You may open your eyes now."  
>Krystal came into the bedroom with a green outfit with gold designs shot through it. There standing before him was his beautiful wife in a costume with a sheer material looped around her head and under her chin, a bra of gold and a short jacket of sheer green, her hips held up an intricate green laced belt with the same gold pattern and silk scarves hung from the belt. She was magnificent. Smiling, she slowly began to sway her hips and move closer to the<br>bed as Tom watched her.

He could not believe his eyes! She was a vision, a dream come true! He felt himself harden as he watched her movements and she could clearly see the effect that she was having on him. 

"Do you like what you see, Tom? I decided to broaden my horizons to the seven veils. Just lay back and watch and turn your body over to me," she gave him a sultry smile. Reaching down and pulling a scarf from her belt she took his wrist and tied it to the bedpost. "Kris, isn't taking this course so you can imagine what AJ is missing."

"Poor soul!" Tom grinned and he watched her tie his hand. "What evil plans do you have for me this evening, my goddess?"

"I am going to cause you such sweet torment you'll scream my name over and over again," grinned Krystal leaning down to kiss him. "Kris may excel in belly dancing, but I am pretty good at the dance of the seven veils. Just lay back, relax and enjoy."

"I will, my love, I will!" he smiled at her and prepared to be thrilled down to his toes!

Krystal began to sway the most erotic dance Tom had ever seen, weaving a magic spell with her movements. She slipped another scarf from her belt and turned her back to him and shimmed to the other side of the bed and tied his other wrist to the bed post, smiling. "Trust me darling?"

"With my life and my heart!" he told her.

"Yes, but, darling, do you trust me with your body?" she seductively asked, as she swayed and moved her body in a slow gentle rhythm that set Tom's blood on fire. Reaching the foot of the bed she pulled another scarf and tied his right foot to the post of the bed grinning all the while."

"Always my darling!"

Twisting and twirling about the room, she rolled her hips and shook her breasts as she came up toward the bed. Taking Tom's left foot she reached for another scarf and tied his left foot to the bed, leaning down to suck a toe. She watched Tom's reaction.

"My goddess, you had better finish your dance quickly, I am getting impatient to have you in my arms!"

"Ah, but you promised me tonight, so you must let me have my way with you Thomas Boone," she gave him a mischievous grin. Raising her arms above her head she began to twirl around in circles faster and faster and the scarves went flying out allowing Tom the view of her long legs. The suddenly the scarf's went flying in different directions, until she was down to only one.

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sliding it from her belt she stood before him in only her head veil and her belt. She took the scarf over to the bed and ran it over his face and down his body to his erection. She then wrapped it loosely around his hard cock and let it glide off. She didn't miss a single inch of his body. Finally, she was as excited as he was, and she pitched the scarf in the air and climbed on the bed, then kneeling between his legs, took him in her mouth.

"Oh goddddddd, Krystal are you trying to kill me?" he groaned and arched up on the bed.

Grazing her teeth over the tip of his erection she smiled, "No, darling, I'm trying to give you pleasure beyond compare." She then lowered her head and licked the pre-cum from the tip of his cock and ran her tongue over her lips as she looked into his eyes.

She licked and sucked until Tom was straining at his bindings. "Krystal, what you do to me woman! Have I told you lately that I love you?" he gasped out as she pleasured him.

"Yes, you told me, but it's always nice to hear again," she grinned as she dipped her head back down and nibbled gently on his cock and he strain upward. She sucked him deep within her mouth as she played with his balls. This seemed to excite him more and she sucked faster and faster drawing him deeper into her mouth. Pulling his cock out of her mouth, she purred, "Remember I want to make this a night to remember. I want you to shout my name, and I'm going to make it happen if it takes all night." Then bending down she licked his balls while she pumped his cock with her hand.

He groaned again, not sure that he could hold out much longer. The feel of her mouth on him was nearly his undoing!

Sucking a ball into her mouth she gently sucked and licked it until she heard Tom groan. Then running her tongue up his cock from the base to the tip and drawing just the tip into her mouth she flicked it over and over again with her tongue. Sliding her tongue in the little slit at the top of his cock she drew out some pre-cum and swallowed it, reaching for more. She sucked and licked every inch as Tom arched up until she was afraid he'd break his silken bonds.

"Krystal...I can't hold on much longer, my goddess! Please ride me!"

Grazing her teeth over the tip of his erection, she smiled, "No darling I'm trying to give you pleasure  
>beyond compare." She then lowered her head and licked the pre-cum from the tip of his cock and ran her tongue over her lips as she looked into his eyes. She licked and sucked until Tom was straining at the scarfs holding him.<p>

"Krystal...please darling! I want to be in you NOW!" he begged.

Feeling the same urgency as Tom, Krystal climbed astraddle of him and lowered herself down upon his cock. It was sheer bliss to feel him deep inside her. He could fill her so completely there was no room left, yet he caused her no pain, only intense pleasure. Slowly rising and falling upon his shaft, she bit her lip to keep from crying out at the feelings he was causing  
>within her.<p>

"Let go, my love! I love to hear you scream!" Tom encouraged her, as he pumped harder and faster into her. 

Shaking her head while her heart beat rapidly, with face flushed, "No! I want to make you scream my name, please, Tom, please I can't last much longer," she cried.

"KRYSTAL! Woman, NOW!" he shouted.

"Oh, Toommmy!" she shouted before falling on top of him too limp to move.

Shooting his seed into her Tom came just seconds after she did. "God, I love you woman! How did I ever get so lucky to have you in my life?" 

"I'm the lucky one, my love. If only I'd have known you loved me all those years ago, I'd have left the  
>Navy to be with you. Think of all those years we could have had today."<p>

"True but think of all the wonderful years we still have ahead of us!" he said and snuggled her close to him so they could sleep in each other's arms.

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Tuesday, March 2, 2005

1215 EST

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Bethesda, Maryland

Krista had the twins in her Moses sling, waiting in the lobby for her sister to join her so they could see Krystal's gynecologist. Lilac started fussing while she was waiting so she lifted her higher in the sling and began to nurse her.

Glancing at her watch, Krystal saw she was late. 'Damn that trial took longer that I dreamed it would, Kris is going to kill me,' she thought. Rushing into the lobby she saw Kris sitting there nursing one of the twins. "Sorry, sweetie, but my case took longer than anyone anticipated. Have you signed in yet or should I do that now?"

"Krys, I have never been to Dr. Steinman's office before, I didn't know where to go!"

Taking Rose from Kris she held her close and explained, "Sweetheart, her name is on the list of doctors my the elevator with which floor her office is on and the room number. I just assumed you'd go to her office and wait since it would be more comfortable than the lobby. We're already late, thanks to me so I guess we should hightail it to the office and be sure she can still see us today."

"You know that I hate hospitals and such, but lets go and get this over with, then we can go shopping! You can play hooky for the rest of the day can't you?" Krista said following her sister.

"I'm suppose to meet with a client at 1400 this afternoon, but I can always swear that the appointment took so long that we were starved," giggled Krystal knowing she had an easy way out of a boring afternoon with a shitty case. It shouldn't even be on the court's docket taking away the time from cases that really needed to be heard. "I'll call in and tell Bud to cover for me since he has a light day and we can have a blast spending time and money while we play  
>with the twins.<p>

"And if your boss complains you can blame me! After the weekend I gave him he will forgive me anything!" Krista giggled. The walked into the doctor's waiting room and signed in, the girl at the desk told them it would be a few minutes the doctor was running late. Krista looked at her twin, and said, "See there was no need to worry!"

"Thank goodness. It's not like jobs you can say I'll right back just go ahead and I'll catch up. Would be nice at times if you could do that, some days I'd just not show back up until the sentencing phase," laughed Krystal shifting Rose to the other shoulder as they sat down. "Some of the cases we are forced to defend you wouldn't believe. I have to keep telling myself  
>all the way through the trial, that these scum bags are entitled to a proper defense."<p>

"So why don't you prosecute more instead of defending?" Krista finished feeding Lilac and handed her to Krys, "Will you burp her so I can feed Rose?"

Switching babies with Kris, Krystal started to burp Lilac. "It doesn't work that way, Kris. We can't pick and choose our cases or if we defend or prosecute them. In the Navy the JAG assigns the attorney the case and tells them if they are the defense or are going to prosecute. So Albert can make my life pretty miserable sometimes in the process of making me a better  
>attorney," sighed Krystal just as Lilac managed to produce an impressive burp. "Good girl, bet your tummy feels better now after that, doesn't it cutie pie." The baby gurgled at her.<p>

A nurse came to the door and holding a file folder in her hand called, "Mrs. Thomas Boone, the doctor is ready for you now."

The girls were shown into a small examination room and another wait began. After about ten minutes the doctor came in. She was a middle-aged woman with kind eyes and Krista liked her right away. "Good afternoon Krystal, what can I do for you today? It is not time for your yearly check-up so I am guessing it is something else?"

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"It is Dr. Steinman, remember on my last visit you told me that because of abuse I suffered as a child my uterus developed deformed? That because of this I would never be able to carry a child?" Krystal explained with a faraway sad look in her eyes. "Dr. Steinman, this is my twin sister, Krista and her twins, Lilac and Rose."

"Hello Krista, if you had come in without Krystal today I would have thought you were my patient," laughed the doctor. "It's amazing how much the two of you look alike. Identical twins always shock me even after all these years. From the looks of these two beauties, I see that twins run in your family. You don't happen to know which side carries the twin gene do you?"

"No, we have no idea. Mom was an only child and both of her parents are dead, and we have no clue about dad, he never talked about his family while he was abusing us. However, the reason that we came to see you today is that I want to carry a baby for Krys and Tom."

"That is a very thoughtful thing you wish to do for your sister, dear. Have you discussed this with your husband and does he agrees with this generous idea?" asked Dr. Steinman staring Kris in the eye wondering if she indeed knew all that would be involved in the procedure that would involve both her and her husband. She had a feeling it was going to be along evening filled with explanations and she should make an appointment for both couples to answer all questions just to be sure everything had been covered and all questions answered to everyone's satisfaction. "We can go over the basics today and then both of you come in with the gentlemen to finish up before we begin. Krista, do you know how your cycle runs. When is your period finished so we could begin if everyone decides to give it a go as soon as possible?"

"Yes, I am a natural healer myself and am very aware of my body and my cycle. I just finished my menstrual cycle three days ago."

"This would be a perfect time to begin the process if we could get everyone in here and go over all the steps. Then I could answer everyone's questions. Of course, Krystal a lot would depend on your cycle. We would need to know when you are ovulating so we could harvest an egg and gather sperm from your husband. Then we would have to fertilizer the egg and place the embryo inside Krista," smiled Dr. Steinman.

"I'm not sure Dr. Steinman when my most fertile time is, but I've heard that if I take my temperature that I should be able to pin point my fertile time," replied Krystal staring at the doctor and Kris looked very nervous.

"That's correct, dear. You might want to look at these pamphlets and talk to your sister and I'll be right back. If you think you will need more time we can make another appointment," smiled Dr. Steinman as she stood and hurried out of the room.

"Kris, what do I do? No one ever really bother to discuss these things with us. You must have some idea since you managed to get artificial inseminated. I need some help with all these pamphlets, the all look like Greek to me?" cried Krystal.

"Well, if you knew your own body better, dufus! It us usually thirteen to fourteen days after the end of your period that you are ovulating. The pamphlets should tell you what temperature fluctuation to look for, and then we are a go! When was your last period?"

"I finished a week and a half ago," replied Krystal cradling Lilac in her arms. She had drifted off to sleep a good fifteen minutes ago and Krystal held her close and rocked her gently as she tried to think when she would be fertile so the procedure could be preformed. "Kris, we may have a problem. I've never been regular and it never occurred to me to talk to a doctor about it. Do you think this will cause a problem with you becoming pregnant with mine and Tom's baby?"

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"I doubt it. They just need to get your egg not worry about your cycle. But we can ask the doctor when she comes back. By the sound of things we might be able to try within the next few days!"

"Do you really think so?" giggled Krystal hugging Lilac until the baby let out a small cry. Krystal calmed down and soothed the baby and gently kissed her niece. "I hope we can start that soon and everything goes well. Just think nine months from now Tom and I could be parents."

"You do know that it might not take the first time, don't you? We might have to try more than once Krys," Krista warned.

"Yes, but a girl can't dream can't she? Oh, Kris I want a baby so bad and so does Tom. I've dreamed of giving him children for years and to think it's all my fault I can't."

"It's not your fault, Krys! Its dad's! You have to stop blaming yourself, or I will tell, Dr. Malcolm on you!"

"I need to tell Dr. Malcolm that the dreams have started again. I don't want to worry Tom, about them, but they are really scaring me, they seem to be getting worse."

"You should tell Tom. Don't keep anything from him, sis, he loves you and can be much more supportive if he knows what is going on!"

"Yes, but he's been so wonderful and supportive already he doesn't need to deal with his crazy wife as well. I'm staying busy and trying to get so tired I'll fall asleep when I go to bed that I'll sleep all night long."

"Krys, tell him! He has the right to help you through this!"

"Maybe! I promise I'll try Kris, but lets get through today first and I'll talk to Dr. Malcolm. She  
>may want me to see her more often for awhile until this fear loosens its grip on me."<p>

The door open and the energetic Dr. Steinman came rushing in and went behind her desk and sit down. Smiling at the twins she ask, "Alright girls what have you decided?"

"Doctor, I'm not regular and never have been, but my last period was a week and a half ago. I'll willing to check my temperature until we know for sure my fertile time of the month," suggested Krystal.

"Let me have a nurse come in and see if your temperature is slightly elevated now before we have you go through all that Krystal," smiled Steinman standing and going to the door and asking for her nurse to bring in a thermometer to check Krystal's temp.

The nurse came in and glanced at the doctor to see which twin was Krystal. Laughing Dr Steinman pointed out Krystal. The nurse walked over to Krystal and took her temperature. Once they discovered it was only slightly elevated and from her cycle she should be in  
>her fertile time. "Ladies I'm making an appointment for day after tomorrow for both you and your husbands. Can you all be here at l300?" Dr. Steinman asked as she was writing the them down in her appointment book.<p>

"We'll be here, doctor. Thank you for arranging to see us so soon," Krystal replied standing with Lilac in her arms. She and Kris left the office excited. They were going to call their husband's just as soon as Krystal called Bud to cover for her. Then they were heading to lunch and shopping.

Two days later Krista and AJ were arriving at Bethesda and unloading the twins when they saw Tom and Krystal pull up into the parking lot. Krista waved and then unhooked Rose from her car seat.

Tom opened the door for Krystal and they joined AJ, Krista and the girls. "Well you two, nervous yet?" grinned AJ holding Lilac and carrying the diaper bag.

"Not me buddy, I have the easy job. Your wife is going to be doing all the hard work," grinned Tom as he watched Krystal take Rose from AJ.

Damn, he hated the thought that Krista was going to be carrying Tom's baby even if Krystal was the mother. Tom was his best friend, but he'd always remembered what a hell raiser he was with the women in their younger days. Did Tom know how he felt with all the remarks  
>about Krista or was he innocently joking? He'd only make mention to Krista once and as far as he knew she'd told no one.<p>

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Krista smiled up at AJ she was so happy to be doing this for her sister and brother-in-law. She really didn't know why AJ was a little 'weirded' out by all this but she was determined to find out some way!

"Come on or we'll be late. I don't want to miss anything just in case we all have a bunch of  
>questions to ask Dr. Steinman," Krystal said trying to hurry the rest along. She didn't want to waste the doctor's time and wanted to use every second that had been allotted to them. "Come on AJ, she's not going to give you a shot so smile."<p>

"I'm sure he is just thinking about all the questions he has, Krys, leave him alone!" Krista warned her sister.

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it, AJ, I am just so excited at the fact I may soon be a mother that I never thought you may have your mind on other things," Krystal apologized feeling badly she had upset her sister and brother-in-law after what they were willing to do for Tom and her. "I promise to keep my mouth shut from now on."

Tom feeling protective of his wife had put his arm around her shoulder when he saw that she was upset by her sister's words. He smiled down at her giving her a reassuring squeeze to her shoulders. 

"It's alright, Krystal, I wasn't paying any attention and you didn't say anything to bother me. Stop worrying and calm down, everybody," ordered AJ in his Admiral's voice. "As for you Commander Boone, there is no way in hell you could keep that mouth of yours shut so don't bother to try. Good thing too or we'd lose a fine attorney."

"Yeah, dufus! I was only kidding!" Krista teased her sister.

"I'm not sure you were kidding and who is trying to make me feel better, but I think nerves are running a little high right now so maybe we all should just be extra careful of each other feelings," Krystal replied leaning into Tom's arms as she held Lilac. "Why don't we all go on inside and met with Dr. Steinman, maybe she can calm us all down a little."

"Sounds good to me, sis. Lets go!" Krista said as she held Rose and started into the office.

Once inside Krystal informed the receptionist that Admiral and Mrs. Boone along with Admiral and Mrs. Chegwidden were here for their appointment. After waiting anxiously in the waiting room for fifteen minutes Dr. Steinman came to the door and asked them to come back to her office. Tom helped Krystal up who was carrying Lilac and AJ guided Krista up who was carrying Rose. Going down the hall to the doctor's office they went inside and side down.

"Gentlemen, I'm glad to see you could both join the ladies today. Let me ask you before we begin just to clear the air. Admiral Chegwidden, do you harbor any resentment to the fact that your wife will be carry another man's child even though the child will in all fact and purpose be Admiral and Mrs. Boone's? The sperm's his and the egg's hers and the child will be conceived before being placed inside your wife, but there can still be some resentment. Take your time and please be quite honest. It will help in the long run or it could have an effect on you marriage and the feelings you have for you sister and brother-in-law."

Krista turned anxious eyes on her husband, was this what had been bothering him about this from the beginning?

"AJ, are you sure you want to go throw this with this after all?" asked Krystal holding Lilac tenderly in her arms. "If Kris' carrying Tom's baby is bothering you, then let us know and we can find another surrogate mother. Now that we know we can, we can start looking. There won't be any hard feeling between us at all, will there, Tom?"

Tom looked at his best friend. Hell AJ was more like a brother than a friend, "AJ, if you have reservations about this please let us know. We don't want you or Krista to do anything that you feel in the least uncomfortable with. We both care for the two of you too much to do that to you!"

"Everything's fine, you can all calm down and we can start discussing my new niece or nephew," smiled AJ glancing at Krista to see if he'd pulled it off or she had noticed anything different in his voice.

To be continued…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Looking at the other three in the office Krista asked quietly, "I know that this is an inconvenience, but could you all give Albert and I a moment alone, please?" She waited while the doctor nodded understandingly and tried to avoid the glances from her sister and Tom. Krista knew that there was something wrong and she felt that it needed to be dealt with before this plan went any farther.

When they were at last alone in the doctor's office she looked up at AJ and said, "What was it that I didn't understand before, Albert? Are you having reservations about this? Please tell me the truth, I can take anything as long as you're honest with me."

"Krista, it's not something I can't deal with I promise, sweetheart," AJ swore reaching for her hand and holding it in his lap. "I know I have no reason to feel the way I do, that it doesn't even make sense. There are moments I'm even ashamed of myself."

"Albert, my love, please tell me what it is that you are feeling!" She could feel the tears welling in her eyes, she was so afraid of what she would hear.

Standing and walking to the window behind the doctor's chair she looked out at the hospital parking lot, "Krista, promise me that what I tell you will go no farther than this room. That it stays just between the two of us. Promise you'll never tell Krystal or Tom or we stop talking here and now, Darlin'. I can't deal with it any other way than between me and you."

"I would never betray your confidence, Albert! Don't you know that by now? What can this possibly be, that is so bad, you do not want to say it?" she got up and put her free arm around him, the other still held one of their sleeping daughters.

"Darling, I tried mentioning it the day we first spoke of going through with this but you shrugged it off. I knew my reservations were the jealous notions of an old man," replied AJ with a hint of anger in his voice. "I'm not proud of the way I feel, but, damn it, Krista, I despise the thought of you carrying Tom's child inside your body. Yes, I realize it's Tom and Krystal baby and that you're carrying inside for them and haven't cheated on me and Tom's sperm has touched you in no way. They deserve to have a child and Krystal saved your life so we can enjoy what we have together. Tom is my best friend in the world. I just keep thinking what he was like when we were young and he still enjoying himself until your sister came along. I'm sorry, but it eats away at me Krista and I can't see to stop it no matter what I tell myself and that I realize all this medical malarkey. Now, Darlin', how do you intend to handle this without saying anything to hurt your sister or Tom?"

"I am sorry, Albert, I should have paid more attention to your concerns that first day. You're right this is my fault. There is no way not to hurt them at this point, but I'll tell them the truth, that I cannot do this for them," she bowed her head at the hurt she knew this would cause her sister and Tom, but she valued her husband above all else and if he was not with her on this then she would not do it.

"Krista, it's not your fault, Darling, it was a wonderful and generous idea. I love you for thinking  
>of the two of them and wanting to help. You are very special person with the need to help those you love a strong part of who you are," sighed AJ holding her and Rose close to him, wishing he had just told a little white lie and let it all drop. "Krista, I don't want to forget about this, I think we should go through with it for Tom and Krystal's sake. I'm a grown man and<br>realize what I'm suffering is jealously. Just promise me that you'll help me keep control of my sanity by reminding me often that it's me you love and someday you'll carry a baby I put inside you, my love."

To be continued…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Albert, would it help at all if we had another child first? Asking them to wait wouldn't be as bad as telling them 'no'," Krista offered as she held the man she loved so dearly.

"No, Krista, we have our two precious daughters now and have you noticed the looks on Tom and Krystal's face when they come over to visit?" AJ asked looking down at baby Rose's sleeping face. "It's bad enough now to watch them wanting a baby and come over to hold their  
>nieces. If this doesn't happen now, I don't think I can stand to look Krystal in the face."<p>

"But, Albert, I don't want you hurt by this! Please know that as much as I love my sister, I love you more. Your feelings are important to me and if you don't feel that you can handle me carrying Tom's child, their child, then I won't do it," she caressed his cheek with her hand and brought his face down to hers so she could tenderly kiss him. "I'll tell them," she sighed and started for the door.

"No, Krista, I'm a grown man in love with his wife. I have a wonderful sister-in-law and the best friend a man could ask for so tell them to come in and lets get started," smiled AJ walking around and taking his seat. "We're all going to make a baby and I hear we have a time limit so we need to get started."

"Albert, I don't want to do this any more. I won't have you hurt by this. Let me take the blame if that is what you are worried about. Krystal has hated be before..."

"Krista, you're not taking the blame for anything because this is going to happen today. Stop worrying  
>or I'm going to feel guilty as hell for talking to you," AJ replied leaning his head back against the<br>chair. He'd known he shouldn't have given in to the desire to talk to Krista. "Darlin', I thought about it  
>and made up my mind and I want to do this. Please lets not keep the good doctor waiting. We probably have Tom and Krystal on pin and needles walking the floor now as it is. Krista, honey, I love you and I'll be fine just ask them to come back inside and lets get started."<p>

"Albert, don't you think that I have reservations too? I can remember the joy of having the twins growing in me and how I longed to hold them in my arms long before they were born. The only way that I will be able to get through this is to keep telling myself that this is NOT my baby growing inside of me! It is Krystal and Tom's baby! If I didn't keep saying that over and over in my head every time that I will feel it move, I know that I wouldn't be able to give it to them when it is born!" tears were sliding down her face as she admitted her own selfishness to him.

Shocked at her words AJ stood up and walked to Krista and held her, "Darlin', I'm such a fool, please forgive me. All this time I was so jealous of you carrying what I kept thinking of as Tom's baby inside you. I never once gave it a thought what it must feel like for you to carry the child in your body. To feel it grow and move, then give birth to it, only to hand it over to Tom and Krystal. Krista, if you're the one that's not up to it, I'll tell them it was me after all it was me the doctor was talking to and Krystal need never know."

"Albert, as much as it would hurt to give the baby to them, I think of how much we love our daughters, and how empty my arms would be without them. And then I think of Krystal never having that joy because of what she did as a child to protect me from our father. Without her I wouldn't be here now, and we would not have Lilac and Rose. I know that she and Tom will be wonderful parents; they have so much love to give. I want to do this for them, but I can only do it if I have you to lean on to help me through the hard times. If you are not with me on this then I don't think we should do it." Her tear streaked face looked up into his, praying that he would understand how much she needed him and his love.

To be continued…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Krista, you know I'll always be there for you, sweetheart. Lets make a deal here today just between the two of us. I'll help you deal with the loss of the baby when the time comes and you help me deal with what feelings I have left of your carrying the baby," AJ suggested as his lips covered hers tenderly. "Think we can doing a little dealing today and then maybe play a little strip poker this afternoon."

"Are you sure?" she begged.

"Positive, my love. Now shall we get the show on the road?" grinned AJ.

"After you kiss me, my love!" she smiled at him, the love she had in her heart shining there for the entire world to see.

"You twisted my arm, Krista, my love, so I guess I'm forced to," he grinned leaning down and kissing her until her legs were so weak they shook. Lifting his lips from hers he allowed her to see all the love his heart held for her. "You can twist my arm anytime, Darlin."

"I love you, Albert! Shall we tell them it is a go now?" she asked smiling into his eyes.

"Yes, Darlin', I think we should bring them all back inside before they give up and go home," laughed AJ with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Then we can tell them that we're starting the clock for count down. Then when Tom's ready he can announce blast off."

She just grinned and hugged him then gave him a shove towards the door since Lilac wanted to nurse. Krista was adjusting her top to feed the baby when the three came back in the room.

Krystal squeezing Tom's hand glanced around the room at AJ and Krista. Sensing something important had just taken place, she was afraid that both AJ and Krista had changed their minds. "Kris, is everything alright? If you have decided that you would rather not go through with the procedure we'll understand. It's a lot to ask of someone to carry a child and then give it away. I don't think I could do it myself."

Krista looked up at her sister and said, "That is what Albert just realized too. He was worried that I wouldn't be able to hand over the baby once it was born. But he has agreed to help me with that and I'll just tell myself everyday that this is your baby not mine." 

"Oh, Kris, maybe it would be better if we hire a surrogate mother. I don't want to cause you any pain  
>when it comes time to give us the baby," cried Krystal, feeling guilty that she hadn't even thought about how this would affect her sister. "We've been though enough pain in our life and I can't let this go any further. Come on Tom, let's go home. Thanks Kris, I know you'd go through with it for me, but we'll find another way."<p>

"Krys! Stop! I want to do this for you! Please, allow me to give you a child to love like we love Lilac and Rose! Tom stop her!" begged Krista, as she jumped to her feet to go after her sister.

"Krystal! Come back, darling! We need to talk this all out, and you have Rose, darling!" Tom smiled at his wife as he put his arm around her shoulder and brought her back into the room. "AJ, are you alright with this? It seemed that the reservations were yours, not Krista's no matter what she just told us. You are my dearest friend in the world and I don't want to do anything to jeopardize that friendship, so please be honest with us. Will it bother you for your wife to carry my child? Is that your hesitation? Do you think that she will become close to me because of it?"

"No, Tom, that's not the problem, it's jealously pure and simple," replied AJ sadly. "It has nothing to do you with you personally Tom, but it's hard for me to accept the fact that Krista is carrying another man's child. We've talked and she is helping me deal with the fact that my jealously is groundless. I, in turn, am doing my damnedest to see that she'll feel no loss when she turns the baby over to you and Krystal."

To be continued…


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Krista reached out to take AJ's hand and squeeze it; she knew how much it cost him to admit that to his friend. When he turned to look at her she mouthed, 'I love you' and smiled at him. "So shall we get on with all the questions so we can get down to business!" she asked cheerfully.

Tom looked at the friend that he had known for decades and realized just how big a sacrifice AJ was making for Krystal and him. Tom vowed that someday he would find a way to pay him back for this!

"I think we'd better if we're going to have another addition to our family and soon I hope," grinned AJ, who couldn't resist the temptation of his lovely wife's lips. He kissed them until they were a cherry red. "Krystal, Tom, old buddy, you two better take a seat before Krista ends up pregnant again with only my help."

Krista blushed and handed Lilac to AJ so she could be burped and held out her arms to take Rose from Krystal. She busied herself feeding their daughter and trying to control her blush.

"Now, look what you did, old man! You embarrassed her!" Tom chided AJ with a grin.

"Oh, she's not embarrassed, Tom, she's excited. Can't wait for me to take her home and whispered sweet nothings in her ear," AJ grinned, watching Krista's face turn a deep shade of red. He wouldn't catch her eye because he had a pretty good idea he was in deep trouble. When all he had been trying to do was ease the tension in the room. Burping Lilac while trying to avoid Krista's angry looks he sit down. "Doctor we need to get started or you'll have us in here all day."

Because he was not looking at her, Krista decided that a quick kick would do the trick, to let him know how upset she was with him.

"DAMN IT! Pardon me, Doctor Steinman, I seem to have developed a leg cramp," AJ gritted through his teeth as he rubbed his throbbing shin. Glancing over at Krista he noticed she had a pleased look of vindication on her face. "If everyone ready now it might be best if we begin."

"Here, AJ, give me Lilac and I'll hold her for you and you can get up and walk that cramp out," Krystal suggested reaching for the baby. "I never can sit still when I get a leg cramp and the best thing to do is get up and move about so you don't suffer with them."

"Thanks, Krystal, but it's already starting to feel better, but if you like to hold the baby you may," AJ replied handing Lilac over to Krystal and bending over to massage his sore leg.

"The cramp will only get worse if he embarrasses me again!" Krista announced cheerfully, as she grinned down at Rose as she nursed.

Tom couldn't keep the laughter at bay any longer, he had seen Krista kick AJ, but he didn't think that she would admit to it!

"Sorry, Darlin', I was only trying to ease the tension in the room it was so thick you could cut it with a knife," AJ looked uncomfortable and glared at Tom who was still howling with laughter.

"Kris, you kicked AJ on purpose?" Krystal asked shocked that her sister could kick AJ since she had never seen them argue before. "Tom, stop that, it's not funny! She hurt him."

Tom stopped laughing at his wife's command. He wouldn't do anything to upset her today, after the scare they had when it seemed that AJ and Krista were going to change their minds.

"Oh, yeah, the tiny woman nursing, hurt the big tough SEAL!" Krista giggled. "Heck, Hooyah attacks him more than that!"

That set Tom off again! Well, the outraged look on AJ's face was actually what did it!

"People will you leave me a little dignity here, please?" glared AJ at Tom. "Can we all agree it's been a rough start to the day and pick up from there and proceed?"

"Would you like me to kiss it better, darling?" Krista asked, willing to comfort him now that it was clear she had won!

Tom once again stopped laughing, but could not hide the continuing grin. "So, Doctor, how do we go about all this?"

To be continued…


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Well, Admiral Boone, the donor mother, which is Krystal in this case, will need to take a medication provided to stimulate her ovaries. This will cause them to produce multiple eggs."

"Why multiple eggs?" Tom asked.

"The more eggs we have the greater chance that one of them will be fertilized. Step two would be where we go in and retrieve several eggs from Krystal's ovaries. Step three is the fertilization of the eggs with your sperm and culture of the embryos in the IVF Lab. Once the eggs are appropriately fertilized, the fourth and final step occurs by placing the embryo into the uterus of the surrogate mother, or Krista, for implantation. This is referred to as Embryo Transfer. Everyone understand so far?"

She looked around at the four in the room and received four nods, so continued, "Wonderful! Embryo Transfer may take place in three to five days depending on the grade and quality of the embryo. When the Embryo is transferred into the uterus of the surrogate on the fifth day they are no longer considered Embryos which are anywhere from four to eight cells, but Blastocysts. This is multi-celled embryos in which the cells have divided so much they can no longer be counted. Everyone still with me, or have I put one of you to sleep?" Dr. Steinman asked, watching Lilac and Rose sleeping soundly in Krista and Krystal arms.

"Only the babies, Doctor. I think the rest of us are with you!" Krista laughed.

"Alright, Krista, following the Embryo Transfer you should be prepared to be on strict bed rest for 48 to 72 hours..."

"That will be difficult with having the twins!" she exclaimed.

"Kris, I'll help with the twins. Tom will too and I'm sure AJ will also that way one of us should be with the three of you at all times," Krystal responded.

"Darlin, she's right. I can assign her cases to the other attorney's freeing her completely so she can that care of you and the twins during that time if you'd like," AJ promised.

"That's perfect! My caseload is light right now and Tom can come over and we can all spend extra time together. Gives me more time with my sister and my cute little nieces. Plus I get to ditch work and my grouch of a boss." laughed Krystal winking at Kris.

"Watch it Commander or you'll be sent TDY to Iceland with you come back to JAG!" grinned AJ.

"There you go, making Grouchy down right mean, Krys!" Krista giggled. "That is a lot of extra effort for you guys to take care of me like that. I'm sure that I can find a way to manage," she sighed.

"Nonsense it'll be no trouble at all and we'll have a wonderful time playing with the babies," smiled Krystal. "It'll give you a chance to give me some pointers on motherhood."

"That is true. After all I am the ultimate mother!" Krista teased. 

"You are a wonderful mother, Darlin'," smiled AJ brushing his lips over Krista's cheek as he caressed  
>Rose's head. "Just see how content our daughter is right the moment.<p>

"That's because her daddy is touching her, I know how content I am when you are touching me!" she winked at him." 

AJ's face flushed a deep shade of red, as he dropped his head smiling.

"During this time the embryo or blastocysts have the best chance of implantation into the uterine wall, thus creating a pregnancy," grinned Dr. Steinman as she watched the anxious faces staring at her. "If that should happen then nine months later Tom and Krystal will have a little bundle of joy."

"Tom, darling, did you just hear that? Just think in nine months we could be holding our own baby," Krystal smiled up at Tom, the tear shining in her eyes as she dropped her head to gaze longingly at baby Lilac.

"Darling she said nine months after that, not in nine months. You do know that it could take more than one try don't you?" he anxiously asked his wife, not wanting her to get her hopes up for it to happen the first time. "Doctor, I hate to even ask this," and he did look like he was cringing at just the thought of voicing what had occurred to him. "But how will we know that it is our child if Krista and AJ are sexually active themselves?"

To be continued…


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Admiral Boone, I'm afraid that is always a possibility. Sometimes the embryo is too fragile to live and at such an early stage wouldn't be noticed when miscarried. The married surrogate while sexually active with her husband, could replace that lost Embryo with that of their natural child. They could use protection in the form of a condom, however they are never one hundred percent accurate. The only way to be possible the baby was yours and Krystal's would be if Admiral and Mrs. Chegwidden were to abstain long enough to be sure the baby was alive and growing."

"Would it be possible just to abstain when I am ovulating and use protection the rest of the time Doctor?" Krista asked, concerned that AJ would not like this newest development.

"Like I said, abstention is the only way of knowing for a fact. You're at your height at your ovulating time of the month, however you can become pregnant other times. I can't tell you what to do, only give you the information you seek. You do realize that there are others avenues to achieving pleasure other than intercourse.

"Good heavens of course we do! I even showed Albert some new ones!" Krista told the doctor, which set Tom off laughing again!

"That you did, Darlin'! That you did," he said with a grin and then to the doctor, "Yes, doctor, and if that is what is called for then we'll us those methods," AJ responded looking at  
>Krista to see how she felt about this whole situation. He didn't much like the idea, but it this was what it took then he could wait it out. "About how long do you think it would take before we can resume our sexual relationship?"<p>

"Just to be on the safe side a month, month and a half. I now that sounds a little harsh, but I prefer to err on the safe side. If, however, the ultra sound looks good then a mouth should suffice."

"Then that's the plan. So when do we start?" AJ asked reaching to take his wife's hand in his.

"Krystal's ovulating right now so we could begin the first step tomorrow," replied Dr. Steinman glancing at her appointment book. "Krystal, you and Admiral Boone should be here tomorrow morning at l030am and we can start step number one. Then five days later we'll need to see you Krista, and starting right now you need to abstain," she reminded them all. "First I suggest that you go to the lab and have a pregnancy test run today just to be sure you're not already pregnant."

"I'm not, doctor. I know my body and I take my temperature every morning just to be sure. But if you want the test done that is ok too," Krista told her.

"It couldn't hurt and it's just a safety precaution," replied Dr. Steinman. "If you wouldn't mind I think it would be best."

"Fine with me, but I can tell you now that it will be negative!" she grinned at the doctor and got up to head down the hall for the test.

"Dr. Steinman, would you like for the rest of us to step out into the waiting room so you can go about seeing other patients," Krystal asked just as Lilac started to fuss. "We've already taken up so much of your time already."

"No, dear, this won't take long and I'll just run out and see a few patients and be right back. The results should be back by then," smiled Steinman as she left the room.

Krista came back a few minutes later with a satisfied smile on her face, the test had come back negative just as she had said it would.

"Kris, what did the test show?" Krystal asked anxiously.

"What do you think, dufus?" she asked her sister. 

"Since I'm not heaving my guts up, you're not pregnant," laughed Krystal. "Why didn't I think of  
>that? I'm the best test for you concerning pregnancy."<p>

"Well, at least this time when you get morning sickness when I get pregnant you will deserve it!" Krista laughed. 

"I did say I wanted to feel pregnant," Krystal smiled up at Tom. "Should have been more specific on  
>what I was wishing for."<p>

"Yes, I guess you should have, darling!" Tom laughed.

To be continued…


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"I don't care, it'll all be worth it just to hold our baby in my arms," Krystal smiled up into Tom's face. "Just think, darling, our baby, a little boy or girl for us to love."

"Yep, good buddy, and one for you to change diapers, walk the floor, and get up at mid-night with colic," chucked AJ. "There are all kinds of wonderful things you have to look forward to experiencing."

"Colic, I can help with, but I have enough diapers to change, you're on your own there!" Krista advised, just as the doctor came back into the room.

Smiling, Dr. Steinman, sat down behind her desk, "Krista, I see that you were indeed correct, the test was negative. So we can proceed as scheduled. Admiral and Mrs. Boone, you have your appointment for tomorrow and we'll go from there. I wish everyone here good luck and we'll all keep our fingers crossed. Now if you all will excuse me I need to regain control of my office."

They all got up and left the office, talking about going to dinner together, before parting for the night. "What about Callisto's? Tom suggested.

"That's a lovely thought, Tom. Such a wonderful way to celebrate our making a baby," Krystal smiled snuggled close. "After all, that's where you proposed to me."

"Callisto's is fine with me," replied AJ, holding Rose and helping Krista in the car with Lilac. "Is that alright with you Darlin'?"

"Great," she answered with a smile.

The trip to the restaurant was pleasant. Everyone was happy and excited that things were proceeding according to plan. Well maybe not everyone. AJ was just a little frustrated but had high hopes that Krista wouldn't have any trouble. After all she had gotten pregnant on the first try with Lilac and Rose. Once inside and everyone seated the waiter came over and ask, "Would anyone care for something to drink?"

"Well, if I am going to be pregnant soon I guess I should have my wine now!" Krista grinned and ordered a glass of red wine.

"That sounds good to me, I'll have a glass too," smiled Krystal. "After all we're celebrating."

"Make that three waiter," laughed AJ thinking that Krystal would be lying in her plate before the first  
>glass was finished. "We should've ordered champagne."<p>

Tom smiled and agreed, "Why don't you bring us a bottle, waiter?" 

The champagne was brought, and poured. Then AJ told Tom, "I think we should have a toast, Tom. Since this is your baby, suppose you toast it? Make it good, buddy."

"Let's not jinx it by toasting the baby, how about this instead," he lifted his glass and waited until all three of the others had too. "To the best friend and sister in law in the world, may they forever be as blessed as they have made us feel today!"

"Oh, Tom, that was beautiful, and so very true," smiled Krystal taking a sip of her champagne. "To AJ and Kris from us with love."

"You two know it works both ways," grinned AJ swallowing a drink. "We're all family now and we'll always be. Families are there for each other in the good times and bad because they love each other."

"To family," Krystal lifted her glass in toast and took as sip.

"I think we'd better get the waiter over here and order soon, Tom, before she drinks her dinner," laughed AJ.

Taking the glass from his wife's hand he said, "Darling, you don't want your eggs to be hung over tomorrow do you?"

Krista almost spit her champagne across the table at that question.

Grinning sheepishly Krystal replied, "Sorry, I was so happy I got a little carried away."

"Waiter, were ready to order please," AJ waved the waiter over and everyone placed their order and waited enjoying each other's company until it came. After dinner they parted promising to keep each other in the loop as to each step of things happening. 

To be continued…


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Tom and Krystal arrived at Dr. Steinman's office and as Tom signed in, the doctor herself opened the door. "Good morning, you two," she said smiling at the nervous couple. "Shall we begin?"

"Yes, Doctor, after everything you've explained the yesterday this could take quite awhile. We want a baby so badly that the quicker we start then hopefully our baby will be here with us in no time," smiled Krystal, clutching Tom's hand as they walked down the hall.

"Krystal, I have an operating room ready for you to harvest the eggs if you'd like to follow me. That way as soon as Tom's finished we can start," said the doctor, after having already explained that they would need a sterile environment for harvesting the eggs and fertilizing them with Tom's sperm. "Tom, go to the end of the hallway and a nurse is waiting to help you."

"WAIT! Doctor, I'd rather be close to Krystal when the procedure is performed. Do you think she could come with me and we could meet you outside the operating room," Tom asked nervously, not wanting to be separated from Krystal today. He also had some doubts as to his part in today's big event. "I promise, Dr. Steinman, it shouldn't take long and we'll be there before you know it."

"I guess it can't hurt, but we are on a schedule, Tom, so try not to be to long," Dr. Steinman replied as she hurried away to recheck things.

"Tom, that was so sweet, but you shouldn't worry I'll be fine," smiled Krystal, kissing him.

Smiling, Tom placed his arm around her waist and they walked down to the end of the hall to greet the nurse waiting for them. "Hello, I'm Tom Boone, Dr. Steinman said that you were expecting me," Tom said.

Checking through her orders the nurse pulled out a file folder and stood up. "Yes, Admiral, if you will please follow me." The nurse picked up a glass cup with lid attached and opened the door, she handed him the cup and said, "Please go in, Admiral Boone."

Tom went inside still gripping Krystal's hand. The room was small, there was an l9" TV in the room and several videotapes and magazines. A comfortable recliner was placed in front of the TV.

"Admiral, you are welcome to use the tapes or magazines or even relax and fantasize. Whatever helps you to achieve ejaculation. The glass cup is for you to catch your sperm in and then quickly cover it with this top," explained the nurse. "You will need to fill it up to the line on the side, so if you don't reach it the first time you will need to ejaculate a second time. Now if you're ready to start, we will leave him alone."

"Just a minute, this is my wife, and I'm sure things would go much faster if she were to be in the room with me," Tom said. "Can't she just stay and watch at least?"

Krystal, shocked didn't know whether to laugh or be insulted. Was he just nervous, or did he feel he needed a little help?

"Sorry, Admiral, but I'm afraid that's not allowed. You could become overly excited and some of the sperm could get lost or become contaminated," explained the nurse for the thousandth time this week. She wondered why men felt free to jack off at home, but once they were here with all these tapes and magazines that they probably had seen hundreds of times before they freaked. 'You would have thought we were filming them for 'America's Funniest Video'. That would be a lovely thought and I would probably win, but then I'd lose my job,' she thought. "Now, you just get settled in and the your wife will be waiting for you at the nurses desk. Just bring your little buddies back up to the desk with you when you come."

The nurse and Krystal left the room with Krystal blowing him a kiss. Tom walked around the room looking at everything, trying to get comfortable with his surroundings. Going over to the tapes he picked up a few to see what had been offered. 'Damn they could have afforded to have gotten some new ones at least, I saw all theses years ago!' he thought. Putting down 'Debbie does Dallas' and 'Deep Throat' Tom picked up some of the magazines. Not interested in any of them he was starting to get worried. They were waiting for him so that Krystal's eggs could be harvested. 'Talk about pressure' Tom thought.

To be continued…


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Finally laying his glass cup one a table beside the chair, Tom unzipped his pants and slid them down along with his underwear to his knees. Starting to sit down in the chair, he stopped, looked around the room, and then he saw a roll of paper towels. Holding up his pants he walked over to where they were and carried them back to the chair. Unrolling several towels he spread them on the seat and turned to sit down. Reclining he wrapped his hand around his cock and shut his eyes. Thinking of Krystal and the sweet way she looked laying in their bed reaching for him.

He was as hard as a rock and would give almost anything to have Krystal with him now so he could touch her, feel and the heat of her inner core as he entered her. To caress her folds and tease her clit, to feel her twist beneath him and beg for him to make love to her now, to watch her face as her orgasm shook her and she cried out his name, was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. 'Oh God, Krystal!' Quickly grabbing the glass cup he covered his cock and ejaculated. After catching his breath, he moved the cup aside and placed the lip on top, sealing it.

Standing, he wiped his cock with some of the paper towels, pulled up his pants and fastened them. Picking up his little buddies he headed to the nurses desk feeling much better, after all Krystal had been with him throughout it all.

Smiling, she kissed him, as they walked along with the nurse headed to the operating room. "Tommy, my love, and what finally did it for you, the magazines or the movies?" she asked teasing him.

"Neither one, honey. Only you can do it for me. I had to think of you, you and I making love. So if you can do the same, the little tyke will actually be conceived by us and not by doctors and test tubes," Tom whispered, hugging her quickly as the nurse pushed open the door to take Krystal to change.

"Oh, Tom, I love you so much that baby will be ours and I promise to think about making love to you while they harvest my eggs," Krystal ran back and kissed him before hurrying after the nurse with a happy smile on her face.

Tom was taken to the waiting room to pass the time until the doctor was finished with Krystal and they could go home. Pacing the floor he heard a familiar voice. "Hey, 'ole buddy, I heard you've had your hands full this morning and thought you might like some company besides your own."

"AJ, you're a joke a minute, aren't you? Let me guess, Kris sent you to keep me company and it took all the way here to come up with that one?" glared Tom, blushing to think that his friend knew what he'd been doing this morning.

"Well, Krista did send me, but I already had that cute little joke ready and waiting since I first heard you were going to put up or shut up," laughed AJ watching Tom squirm. "See, I'm just full of them today. Sit down, I have at least a dozen more, and I checked-and Krystal is going to be awhile."

"I'm going for a cup of coffee, you sit down and talk to yourself, old man," growled Tom. "Keep it up and I'm calling Kris. By tonight I'll be the one laughing, she'll see to it that you're the one with his hands full! Wiped that grin right off your face, didn't I? I have a wonderful sister-in-law so back off, 'ole buddy."

"Sorry, I shouldn't be making jokes with Krystal in the operating room, but thought it might ease the tension. I have been getting into trouble a lot with that lately," sighed AJ. "She'll be fine, Tom. Want me to get you a cup of coffee so you can wait here in case they call you when she is done?"

"Thanks, AJ, that would be great. I keep thinking that it can't be much longer, but it seems like forever already. I bet you will feel the same in five days when they bring Krista in." 

To be continued…


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"It's too much of a reminder of the bone marrow transplant for me. I still remember what the girls went through then, and I hate to think of either one of them on an operating table," AJ said.

"Yeah, I know! It scares the hell out of me too!" Tom told his friend.

"I hope this takes the first time and we all don't have to go through this again. The waiting is worse for the girls than us," AJ said looking at Tom. "What if we go through this three of four times and it doesn't happen, what then?"

"I guess that will depend on if the two of you wish to continue. If not then we'll look into adopting again, or possibly another surrogate mother. All I know is that some way I'll fill Krystal's arms! She will have a baby to love," Tom told his friend.

"Tom, are you doing this solely for Krystal?" AJ asked, watching his friends face closely as he waited for his answer. "A baby needs love from two parents not just the one. Are you ready to have this baby or is the baby only for Krystal?"

"No, I'm not doing this solely for her, but solely because of her. I always thought in the back of my mind about having children someday, and that I would make a good father. But until I realized that Krystal loved me and that we would be a family together, I never really thought it would happen for me. I always envied you, your Francesca, even though you didn't see her much. You still had a living breathing part of yourself somewhere in the world. Now that Krystal and I are building a life together I want us to build a family together too. Does that answer your question, my friend?"

"Yes, and no one can understand better than I," replied AJ glancing at his watch. "How long has she been in there?"

"Too long!" Tom sighed. 

"Want me to go up to the nurse's desk and check..."

Doctor Steinman walked into the waiting room smiling, "Admiral, sorry it took so long, but everything went fine and Krystal will be awake soon. She is in recovery now if you like to go sit with her?"

Tom jumped to his feet, "Yes, I would, thank you, doctor!"

"You go ahead, Tom, and I'll call Krista and let her know the good news," AJ smiled at his eager friend. "I'll be waiting out here until it's time to go."

"Come with me, Admiral, and I'll take you to the recovery to see Krystal," Dr. Steinman said turning and going back down the hall with Tom beside her.

Wednesday, March 9, 2005

0900 EST

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Bethesda, Maryland

The five days waiting for the eggs to mature were hard to wait through, but the big day was here at last and AJ was with Krista when she went in to be inseminated. He wanted to be with her during the procedure, but Dr. Steinman said that wasn't allowed. She was not in the operating room for long, but was moved to a room to lay with her feet propped up for the thirty minutes after the procedure, AJ was allowed in that room to wait with her. When the time was up she was taken to his car in a wheelchair and was told go home and have complete bed rest for 48 to 72 hours for the best results possible. Krista told them that she would.

Saturday, March 12, 2005

1500 EST

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Bethesda, Maryland

Krista had been in bed for seventy-two hours now and was anxious to be getting up. Although Krystal had been wonderful caring for her and the twins, she wasn't used to being still this long. Watching Krystal diaper Rose as she nursed Lilac, they were awaiting a call from Dr. Steinman. Today was the day when she was to go in for a pregnancy test. Krista watched her twin sadly; she felt she already knew the outcome of the test.

Krystal had just picked up Rose when the phone rang. Reaching over on the nightstand she picked up the receiver and answered, "Hello, Chegwidden residence."

"Good morning, this is Dr. Steinman's Office. Am I speaking with Mrs. Chegwidden?"

"No, Ma'am, one moment, please," replied Krystal. Handing the phone over to Kris she nodded. "Sis, it's the doctor's office."

To be continued…


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Taking the phone from Krystal she answered, "Hello, Krista Chegwidden,"

"Mrs. Chegwidden, this is Dr. Steinman's Office. The doctor would like for you to come in this afternoon around 1400. She wants to run your pregnancy test today."

"That'll be fine. My sister can bring me to her office. Thank you for calling. Goodbye."

"What time do we go in, Kris?" Krystal asked nervously. "We'll find out one way or the other today, won't we?"

"We have to be there at 1400, Krys, and yes, we'll find out something today," Krista said wishing there were something she could say to help ease Krystal's mind. Yet knowing within herself that her sister could have a long wait for a baby. "Krystal, you do know that some couples have to go through this two or three times before a pregnancy occurs?"

"I know, Kris, but I'm hoping that since it only took one time with the twins, the same thing will happen now," Krystal said, sitting down on the bed and rocking Rose. "It could happen, Kris."

"Yes, sweetie it could, but don't get your hopes up. That way, when it does happen, you can be surprised," Krista pasted a smile on her face and got out of bed. "If I'm going to the doctor's office then I'm taking a bath. Here take Lilac. You have double duty now."

While Krista was bathing, Krystal dressed the twins and called Tom. When his secretary answered the phone she asked to speak to Tom. "Certainly Mrs. Boone, I'll put you right through," she replied.

"Krystal, honey, this is a wonderful surprise. Has the doctor's office called yet?"

"Yes, about twenty minutes ago. The appointment is scheduled for 1400, so we are going to leave a little early, and get a bite to eat on our way in. Kris is going stir crazy being in bed all this time," Krystal laughed. "I'll call you when we find out anything."

"Krystal, you do know that it might not happen the first time. Remember the doctor explained that to us."

"I wish everyone would stop telling me that! IT COULD HAPPEN!" exclaimed Krystal. "Please, Tom, help me think positive."

"Calm down, honey, I didn't say it wouldn't happen, I just don't won't you to be disappointed if it doesn't," he replied, concerned she had put all her hope and dreams in this one try and would be hurt badly if it failed.

"I'll be fine, Tom, because it's all going to work out for us. I hear Kris coming, darling, I have to rush. I'll talk to you later. I love you, bye."

Tom laid the phone in its cradle and leaned back in his chair. He was worried about Krystal. She wanted to be a mother so badly she wasn't being realistic about this whole procedure. Just because Kris had become pregnant with AJ's sperm the first time didn't mean it would happen again so quickly. If this didn't happen today, she would be a total wreck.

After lunch the twins made it to the doctor's office with the minutes to spare. Rose and Lilac were both asleep in their carriers, as Krista and Krystal sat down on a chair. "Did you call Tom?"

"Yes, I called and told him the appointment time and I'll call him later with the results," Krystal replied holding her hands tightly to keep from trembling. "Did you think to call AJ?"

"No, I didn't think there was any need just yet. I'll call him after we get the results," Kris said, watching her sister closely. Just then the door opened and a nurse called them back to see the doctor. Krystal lifted both the carriers and they headed back to the office. Dr. Steinman was sitting behind her huge desk when they walked inside. "Krista, follow the nurse to the Lab and take the test before you sit down, please. Krystal, sit the babies down and take a seat."

Krista looked at Krystal and quietly left the room following the nurse. Krystal did as the doctor suggested and asked, "If Kris isn't pregnant doctor what do we do next?"

"Repeat the cycle. Same procedure, wait for when you're ovulating and harvest eggs and collect sperm from the Admiral. Then five days later place the embryo inside of Kris and wait," replied Dr. Steinman. "Krystal, this could be a long, hard wait, but if you're patient it'll be worth it in the end."

To be continued…


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Just then the nurse brought Kris back in the room and handed a file folder to the doctor. Kris sat down and waited for the doctor to read the results. So far no one had told her a thing, but from the looks on their faces, she knew. Krystal, sitting on the edge of the chair, trying desperately to read the doctor's face, was near tears. "I'm sorry, Krystal the test is negative. Krista's not pregnant."

"No! Could it be wrong, Dr. Steinman?" asked Krystal, with tears down running down her cheeks. "Please, could we run another test?"

"I'm sorry, Krystal, but the test is accurate. We'll have to try again," replied Dr. Steinman watching the young woman falling apart before her very eyes. "Krystal, do you need to lay down?"

"No, doctor, I'll be fine, thank you. Kris, are you ready to leave? I need to get you and the girls home and then get home myself. I'll call Tom from the house and tell him the results," Krystal stifled a sob. "Thanks, doctor, I'll talk to Tom and we'll make another appointment then."

Krystal picked up Rose at turned to leave Kris, "Lets go, sis, can you get Lilac or should I?"

"Krystal wait…" seeing that she was already going out the door Kris picked up Lilac and turned to Dr. Steinman. "I'm sorry doctor, but she's just terribly upset right now. We'll call and make appointment once she calms down."

"Don't apologize, Mrs. Chegwidden. It's understandable how she feels. She was positive this was going to happen the first time. Today she feels as though the rug has been pulled out from underneath her and she took a hard fall into reality."

"Thank you for understanding, doctor, now I'd better go and check on her." Finding Krystal sitting in her vehicle with Rose strapped in her safety seat. Krystal was staring out the window sobbing. Putting Lilac in her safety seat and climbing in the vehicle she touched Krystal's arm, "Krystal, sweetie just because it didn't happen this time doesn't mean it won't happen the next time."

"Please, Kris, I'd rather not talk about it right now," Krys replied, hiccupping as she tried to stop crying. "I'm taking you home, I'll help you and the girls inside, but then I'm going home. I'll call Tom from there. I don't mean to hurt your feelings, Kris, please, try to understand."

"I think I do, you both need each other right now," her sister told her sadly, as she reached over and placed a comforting hand on Krystal's arm. "Just let me out at the house, I can make it in fine by myself.

"No, I can help you, the girls are too much along with the diaper bags, even in their carriers," Krystal said, wiping at her tears that were still free flowing.

"Sweetie, I am used to carrying them and a lot more, I can make several trips if I need too. Please pull over and let me drive. You're too upset and I don't know how you can see to drive as you are."

"I'm alright, really. Besides we'll soon be home," Krystal said while, reaching for a Kleenex from the diaper bag. "If you don't mind, I'll pick up my things later."

"That's fine, sweetie, pick them up whenever you like."

Pulling into the driveway Krystal opened the door; going around to the back door she unhooked the baby from the seatbelt as Kris came around with the other twin and one of the diaper bags. "Krystal please be careful driving home," Krista said, her voice laced with concern.

"I will, its just the way this hurts I'm not sure I want to go through the pain again. I'm sorry Kris but right now I'm just not fit company, I'll see you later," sniffed Krystal.

Krista watched her twin drive away and then took the twins inside. She nursed them and put them down for a nap before calling AJ to tell him what the test results had been.

Admiral Boone answered the intercom when his secretary Carrie Stevens buzzed him that afternoon, "Sir, your wife is on line two and she sounds upset," Carrie told him.

"Thank you, Carrie, put her right though, please." When he heard Krystal's voice on the line he could tell she had been crying. "Honey, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Tom, the pregnancy test came back negative," he could hear a sob, "We're not going to have a baby!"

"Krystal, darling please calm down," begged Tom, his heart breaking at the anguish in her voice. "We can try again in a month."

"I'm not sure my heart can take it! I'm not sure that I can go through this again!"

"Darling, I am coming home now, please stay calm and know that I love you!" Tom said, as he quickly packed his briefcase and informed Carrie that he was leaving early.

"What was it, Sir? Was there something wrong?" Carrie asked him.

"We're not pregnant," he sighed and walked out.

To be continued…


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Krista picked up the phone and dialed AJ's cell phone number, when he came on the line she said, "Darling?"

"Krista are you still at Bethesda?"

"No, I'm home, Krystal went home too…"

"So, I take it the news was bad?"

"I'm not pregnant if that's what you mean," she sighed sadly.

"How are Krystal and Tom talking it?"

"Krystal is very upset, I don't know about Tom, she wanted to tell him alone."

"Do you think she'll try again?" he asked with concern.

"I don't know. I hope so, Albert."

"Do you think if I called Tom, it would help?"

"You know him better than anyone, I'll leave that up to you."

"Maybe I'll wait to see what Krystal says before I try and talk to him."

"Don't you think, that if you will do any good, it should be before they come to a decision?" she asked.

"Yes, I guess you're right," he sighed.

"Remember, Albert, I'm always right!" Krista gave a bit of a giggle.

"Yes, darling, you had the good sense to marry me!" he chuckled too and hung up.

Later that evening when he was home with Krista, AJ decided to place that call to Tom. Tom answered on the other end, "Boone, residence."

"Tom, this is AJ, Krista told me the bad news and I wanted to check on both you and Krystal" AJ replied. "How's Krystal holding up, old buddy?"

"Not good at all, AJ, she had been crying since she called me at work. She decided she doesn't want to try again," responded Tom. "I don't know what to say to her, to reason with her, in the shape she's in right now."

"Don't worry, she loves you and will come around. Just love her, and if she needs someone to talk to be there for her. And remember she has Krista and myself to come to for answers. Just don't give up hope."

"Thanks, AJ, I knew I could count on you for sound advice. But stay pretty close, I may be needing a lot more."

"No problem, that's what friends are for, I have to run, but call any time of the day or night. We're always here for you both."

After three weeks of not being able to make love to his wife AJ especially wanted this part of the event over. He enjoyed making love in the traditional sense of the word and while all the variations that they had been coming up with were fun, they were just not the same as being balls deep in her and spilling his seed into his wife! Krista could tell the he was becoming very frustrated with the situation and decided that she needed to try something to help him.

That evening when they were making love, she had a surprise for him. He had tossed her on the bed and followed her down before she finished her first bounce. She was giggling when he drew her into his arms to kiss her deeply and passionately, "Oh, Albert," she sighed.

"I love you, my darling," he replied.

"And I you, my love," Krista answered.

Those were the last words spoken in that room for quite some time. Both mouths were busy with much more pleasant duties. Kissing, nibbling, licking, and sucking seemed to be the order of the day. When AJ felt that he had worshiped her breasts enough and stole a quick drink for himself, he slid down the bed to cause further delight in her nether region.

It was only when she protested that he changed positions until they were able to please each other. Taking his shaft in her mouth, Krista began to suck gently on it. She felt his moan of pleasure rather that heard it because he had his mouth buried between her legs. The sensual beauty of Krista enthralled AJ, the way she responded to his lips on her clit pleased him to no end. The taste of her juices was a delight. Her moans and squirms gave him great pleasure, knowing she did indeed want him. He longed so much to be able to make love to her, to enter her, and spill his seed deep inside. This waiting was driving him crazy.

To be continued…


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

As her lips continued to caress his cock, her busy little hands cupped his balls and squeezed lightly. Gently she slid one finger into his anus, and began to stroke in and out, as his manhood used to do to her. AJ groaned loudly. For a moment he just lay there feeling Krista's finger making love to him. Then he started back to the job of pleasing her.

Taking his cock from her mouth for a moment Krista asked, "Do you like that, darling?"

"Yes, my love, don't stop. Would you like to know how it feels?"

"I know how it feels, Albert, and if you don't mind a little back door action, then it might be a way to relieve your tension until I'm pregnant."

"Krista that could be very painful for you!"

"Albert, you know that I wasn't a virgin when we met. I have had anal sex before and even though you're larger than the lover I was with, I think I could manage, if you want to try."

"If we try, you have to promise me that if you're uncomfortable in any way, that you'll tell me, and I'll stop."

"I promise, Albert. You might want to use some of my oils to help you along," she smiled at him.

Getting up from the bed, he walked over to the dresser and looked at the variety of bottles there. Krista just lay in the bed watching her handsome, fully erect, husband walk across the room. "Do you have a suggestion for which one to use, darling?" he asked.

"Whichever you like, they are all oils…Oh…you might not want the peppermint, this time!" she giggled.

Smiling back at her, he picked a bottle at random, being sure not to choose the peppermint, and came back to the bed. "Will you put it on for me, Krista?"

Pouring some of the sweet smelling oils into her hand she warmed it up by rubbing them together. She took his manhood in her hands and lovingly rubbed the oil into his skin. Her hands felt so good on him!

AJ picked her up and gently placed her on the bed on her tummy. Grabbing a couple of pillows he lifted her and slid them under her, which raised her tushy into the air. "Comfortable, darling?" AJ asked.

She wiggled her butt at him and smiled, "Come and get me, sailor!"

"Remember your promise, Krista," AJ softly reminded her as he positioned himself behind her on the bed and taking some of the oil she had used on him, he rubbed it into her tiny star. He wanted her as prepared as she could be for what was to come. Grasping her cheeks he tenderly spread her open. Slowly and gently he began his assault, pushing against her opening with the head of his cock, he felt her tense for just a moment and then Krista allowed her body to relax and he was able to breach the opening. The head was in and he stopped. AJ was waiting for her to adjust to his size before going any farther.

"More, AJ, I'm ready," she whispered.

Moving more slowly than he had ever in his life before, he pushed himself into her an inch at a time. Pausing every so often to make sure that she was still okay. Sweat poured from his body and muscles clenched as he asked, "Krista, am I hurting you?" when he was half way in.

"No, darling, I'm fine. Give me all you've got!"

Finally he was buried to the hilt in her and it was such a tight fit! It was all he could do not to come immediately. "You have all of me now, darling, are you ready to continue?"

She wiggled her hand down between her legs and played herself for a moment, pulling her hand out she showed her wet fingers to him, and asked, "What do you think?"

"Krista, you have no idea what you do to me!" he replied as he began a slow and tormenting rhythm that soon had Krista moaning in pleasure. He reached his hand around her tummy and then over her mound until his fingers were where hers had been just moments ago. Stroking her folds and lightly pinching her clit caused her to buck back against him, letting him know that she was ready for him to begin stroking in and out of her.

"Harder, AJ, harder!" she gasped and then seconds later she moaned, "I'm commmmmming!" as spasms racked her body.

AJ slammed into her tight shuddering body one last time and reached his own peak. Releasing his seed into her he at last withdrew from her body and collapsed on to the bed next to her. Holding her in his arms, AJ said, "Krista, I love you more than words could ever express."

"I know, dufus!" she smiled into his face.

"That's, Admiral Dufus," he muttered just before falling into a deep sleep.

To be continued…


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Several days later, they were over at Tom and Krystal's house. It was just a few days before the second insemination attempt. Tom and AJ were outside working on the flower garden, while the girls were inside making lunch and watching the twins. Tom decided to razz his buddy about the fact that he and Krista had to be abstaining from sex, "Hey, how's your love life these days, AJ?" he teased.

"Every bit as good as yours and probably better!" AJ laughed at the stunned look on Tom's face.

"Damn it, AJ, you know what the doctor said! You and Kris should be abstaining to be sure that the baby is ours!" Tom exclaimed. "How could you do this to us? To Krystal, of all people? After all she did risk her life to save Krista's. All she wants, more than anything in the world, is to have a child."

"Tom, my friend, have you ever known me to abstain when sex is concerned? Especially when it comes to my gorgeous wife!"

Tom's face turned red as he walked towards AJ, "You'd better be lying through your teeth, there, old buddy, because if you aren't, I'm about to make it so you need to buy yourself a new set!" Tom growled.

"What's a few sperm between friends?" AJ continued to tease. "We've always shared everything, why not a baby?"

"You, ass! Just you wait till I demand a DNA test as soon as the baby is born, and if it's yours, you can raise it! Krys and I want our own child!" he shouted as he spun on his heel, still not able to hit his old friend even with what AJ had just told him. Tom headed into the house to be alone for a while before telling Krystal that they would have to look into other options.

He locked himself into his office, having all he could take for one day. He had only been in there a few moments when AJ came knocking on the door. "Who is it?" Tom asked, even though he knew.

"Its AJ let me in"

"I don't want to talk to you right now."

"I need to explain something to you, Tom."

"You've done enough explaining for one day, AJ."

"I think you'll like this explanation, if you'll only let me in," AJ offered.

Knowing how bullheaded AJ could be once he had something on his mind, Tom got up and unlocked the door, returning to his chair behind his desk without opening the door. AJ opened the door himself when he heard the tumblers give way. "Tom," he began, "I had no intention of upseting you as badly as I evidently did. I'm sorry and want to tell you that, Krista and I have not had intercourse in the sense you are thinking. Not since the 'baby deal' went into effect."

"Then what the hell WERE you talking about? Or was it all just a lie?" Tom demanded.

"No, it wasn't a lie, we have been having sex…" AJ held up his hand when he saw the look on Tom's face, "Wait a minute! Listen to me! We have been having anal sex, Krista suggested it and it is just as satisfying!"

"Are you insane? I have seen you naked, man! You are huge and Krista is so tiny!" Tom was now concerned about his sister-in-law being hurt.

"Krista was the one that suggested it and we have been very careful. It relieves the sexual tension nicely. Can you forgive me, old buddy?"

"I guess I can forgive you the sexual portion, but for scaring the living daylights out of me…it may take a while for me to forgive that! I'll have to think about if for a bit!" Tom declared with a grin, holding out his hand to his friend.

The two men finally left Tom's office and went in search of their wives. They were hungry and ready to eat the delicious smelling lunch the girls were preparing. The rest of the day went without a hitch and everyone agreed on plans for the next insemination date. This waiting had been difficult for everyone, tensions were high, and expectations were, also. Everyone wanted this second attempt to work.

To be continued…


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Saturday, April 9,2005

1100 EST

Chegwidden home

McLean, Virginia

It was the day after Krista's second insemination and she was in bed as per doctor's orders. AJ however was out in the yard giving the dogs a bath. He always hated doing it because Dammit hated getting one so much. She fought him every step of the way. He was always soaked by the time he was done, and needed a shower himself. Hooyah had only had one bath before this one and he had been such a young pup that he had just sat there and shivered in fear because he didn't know what was happening. This time he was running wild around the yard eager to jump into the tub with Dammit, although AJ wanted him to stay out until Dammit's bath was finished.

Struggling with Dammit, AJ had just about finished with her bath when, Hooyah came running around the corner of the house at full speed and jumped into the tub with the older dog. Suds, water, and dogs flew everywhere! AJ was soaked to the skin and shouted at the wild pup for causing the catastrophe. Hooyah decided that the best course of action was to search out his mistress for protection so went running into the house, soaking wet and trailing suds the entire way. That was how AJ was able to follow him, but not to get to him in time to prevent the next disaster.

Krista had been asleep in her favorite position, flat on her back with her arms and legs out-flung. AJ always teased her that even as small as she was, she took up more than her fair share of the king sized bed. That was how Hooyah found his mistress as he raced into the room with AJ hot on his tail. Unfortunately not fast enough to prevent the wet puppy from taking a flying leap onto the bed, landing right in the middle of Krista's tummy!

She woke with a gasp to find the forty-pound pup in her lap licking her face and praying to be rescued from AJ. "Oh, my god!" exclaimed AJ, "Krista, are you all right? That damn dog got away from me! Darling, we should call the doctor right now!"

"Albert, don't panic, I'm sure that everything will be alright. But you're right we should call the doctor and let her know what happened. Please don't blame yourself, that puppy is very active and it wasn't your fault he got away."

Picking up the phone to call Dr. Steinman, AJ knew that Krista was wrong. If she wasn't pregnant this time it was his fault, and he wondered if he wasn't secretly glad about it, although with the way things were happening around here, it would just prolong the problem not solve it.

The doctor was worried about this new turn of events, but she didn't want Krista to come in before the seventy-two hours were up. So she just recommended that Krista remain in bed and do as little as possible for the next day and a half, then they would see if she was pregnant or not.

No matter what Krista said to AJ over the next thirty-six hours he wouldn't stop believing that this was his fault. Krista had a feeling deep inside her that she wasn't pregnant this time, but she couldn't pin point the reason for it.

As she had expected, Krista was not pregnant when the test was given on Monday. Krystal had come on her lunch hour to drive Krista into the doctor's for the appointment. They were both quiet as they left the building. Once at the car, Krista tried to cheer up her sister, "Don't worry, Krys, you know they always say that the third time is a charm! We will surely be expecting this time next month!"

"I hope so, Kris, I don't know how much more of this I can go through. I always thought that I was strong, but this is the worst hell I can ever remember going through!" Krys said as a tear ran down her cheek.

At home that evening, Krista explained that the doctor had indicated that it was unlikely that the dog had anything to do with the negative results that day. "The baby is really well protected inside of a woman, and you have no reason to blame yourself, darling," she told AJ.

"That doesn't stop me from doing it though, Krista. I really feel like this was my fault."

"Well, don't! And remember there is always next month. I'm sure that will be the time that it works!" she assured him.

To be continued…


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Saturday, May 7, 2005

1300 EST

Chegwidden home

McLean, Virginia

Krista's phone rang and she answered it to find it was her brother-in-law, Tom Boone, "Hi, Tom, what's up?" she asked cheerfully.

"Kris, are you too busy to see your favorite brother-in-law for a few minutes this afternoon?"

Laughing she replied, "No, Tom, as long as Krys doesn't catch us meeting in secret. Come on by and tell me why we're having this lover's tryst. Tell the truth, you are madly in love with one of the twins, right?"

"You've found me out, Kris, but you're only particularly right. I'm crazy about two beautiful sets of twins," Tom replied, joining in with her laughter.

"In that case come by right now, if you like," she grinned.

"I'm curious about those tarot card readings of yours, I'd like you to do one for me," Tom said.

Krista was stunned! She was amazed that her no no-nonsense brother-in-law would even think of asking such a thing. "I'd be glad to do a reading for you, Tom, but what in the world has you asking after all this time?"

"Can we talk about that when I get there, Kris?"

"Ummmm, sure, come on over," she said still confused at his request.

When Tom pulled into the driveway at Krista's place the two dogs ran over themselves to greet him. Krista stood at the door with a smile and invited him in. "Well, handsome, what took you so long?"

"I didn't want to break any speed limits on the way over and end up in jail instead of here with you, gorgeous!" he gave her a hug and they went into the house.

"Flatterer! Would you like a glass of tea before you tell me why you're asking for a reading?"

"Sure," he said and as she poured the tea and handed him the glass, they both sat down at the table and Krista waited for him to tell her his reason for being there. "Kris, I'm worried about the baby situation. This whole process, has been hard on Krystal, what with the first two tries being failures, I'd hate for her to be disappointed again. So, I was hoping you would to a reading to give me an idea of what to expect this week. Krystal and I know how hard this has been on you and AJ. We've decided that if this time doesn't take we are going to try something else."

"Something else, like what, Tom?"

"We talked about finding another surrogate mother, or going the adoption route."

"But, AJ and I want to do this for you both."

"Kris, we only expected to interrupt your lives for nine or ten months and we've already two failures. If the third one fails, it'll be thirteen months, we don't want to do that to you two."

"We wanted to do this for the two of you, Tom. You should let us be the ones to decide when to stop."

"No, Kris, because with you being the one to help us, Krystal's disappointment is more severe, because it is effecting you also. What I was hoping for today was to find out if this time it would take, or if we should find a different route."

"Knowing what you're asking, I could tell you to keep going and you would never know if I had lied or not."

"Krista Chegwidden! You may not be a lawyer, but you're as honest as your sister and husband."

"Thank you for that, Tom. Let me get my cards and we can begin." She walked into the other room and brought back an intricately carved box. Opening it she pulled out a large deck of cards and handed them to Tom. Asking him to shuffle them and then hand them back to her she laid out the cards in a circular pattern and began the reading. "The first card in a reading always represents You in the situation, this card is the Hermit, it means don't look outside yourself for the answer, a person will appear that you will draw upon their life experience. Not all answers will be revealed immediately. The second card is the past of the situation; it is the four of swords. It tells you that you should have been looking inward; this will help you in the time to come to be healed and renewed. The third card is the present of the situation and is the five of pentacles. It says that you must not worry about the future, but handle things day by day. Despite hard times you will be guided towards a positive situation. It is a time of testing, if you can control your anxiety, you will be rewarded in the future."

To be continued…


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Krista paused a minute to take a sip of tea and to let what she had already told him to sink in. She also wanted to give him time to ask questions if he had any. When he remained silent, she flipped over the next card and continued, "This card tells you what help there might be for the situation. It's the King of Hearts, this one tells you that it is important that you be understanding at this time. You must be the ruler of your emotions, trying to bury strong feelings under a calm surface is dangerous. You should be on the look out for someone, who is trying to remain calm, at all cost; suppressing these feelings is extremely dangerous. This next card represents things that can hinder you on the road to your goal, it is the Prince of Swords. This person will forcefully express themselves with cutting words and actions. They will provoke future conflict."

Krista again paused to see if Tom would say anything at this point in the reading, he just nodded and gave her an encouraging look. Turning over the next card she said, "This is the inner workings of the situation, the seven of Pentacles says that fear of failure or indulging in worry about the future will bring about a non-favorable outcome. You must remain strong even in the face of defeat. The outer workings are represented by the three of Pentacles, which tells us that though obstacles will stand in your way, you can look forward to achieving a distant goal. The eighth card is your hopes or fears in the situation, and it is the four of Pentacles. You must rely on your values and self worth for those are precious things that cannot be taken from you. They can only be given away by you."

Smiling a bit at him she reached for the last card in the reading, "This is the final outcome," Krista paused when she turned the card over, she did not want to tell him what this card said. Looking into his eyes she pleaded with him to not ask.

"It's bad news, Krista, isn't it?" he questioned softly.

She nodded her head and a tear slid down her cheek, "This is the five of Swords and it is the Sorrow card. Someone has destroyed trust and your defenses are down. Someone will be hurt and experience great sorrow. They will need to be loved by others for the sorrow to be conquered…" she trailed off as she told him this.

"Kris, is that all really going to happen? It's going to be a very scary and dark future for Krystal."

Placing her hand on his arm she looked into his eyes, "Tom, there are four of us involved in this situation. This reading doesn't necessarily mean Krys; it could be anyone of us, or all of us. Remember you only asked about the coming week, this was not a long-term reading. I want to do a short reading to see if I can get more information on what this sorrow is."

She shuffled the cards as she concentrated on what she wanted to know and then pulled out three cards, "The first card is the past, it is the High Priestess, her appearance is a message to go quietly within yourself. Become aware of your external connection to all that is, was, and will be. The strength you need, will burn brightly then. The next is the present of the question, this card is the nine of hearts and it says your wish will be granted, but it will arrive in an unexpected way after a delay. Things will turn out, best for you in the long term but there will need to be a healing after a difficult time. The last card is the future, and it is the Sun! Sunny and bright, love, friendship, and relationships of all kinds are highlighted. Joy will shine for all to see!"

Krista said to him, "It looks like something really bad, sorrow and pain. This may not be Krystal, but anyone of us. However, everything will come out great in the end, after a time of healing."

"So, you mean that no matter what happens, everything is going to be alright in the end?"

"It sounds like we've got a hell to go through, but everything will be sunny and bright, and joy will fill our lives."

"Does that mean you're going to get pregnant this time?"

To be continued…


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"Yes, I would say so," Krista gave him a gentle smile.

"Kris?" Tom asked with an almost shy grin on his face.

"What, dear?"

"Ummmm, do you suppose you could give me a glimpse of what the sex of our baby might be?"

"I can, if you really want to know."

Nodding, guilty because he wasn't sure how Krys would feel, he said, "Yes, I would please."

She spread the cards out and asked him to pick one, she said, "Since the man decides the sex of the baby anyway, you're the only that should pick out this card." He did so and handed it to her without turning it over. Taking it from him with an understanding grin she peeked at it not letting him see the card. Her face split into a wide smile and she said, "I see a Thomas Kristopher in your future!"

"Really?" he asked with an excited gleam in his eyes.

"Yes, you chose the prince of swords card which means that he'll be a heroic solider, he'll be brave, and triumphant over opposition!"

"Hooyah!" Tom shouted jumping from his chair, causing it to fall to the floor. Grabbing Kris into a huge bear hug, he kissed her soundly. "Thank you, Kris, you're a doll! This means the world to myself and Krys."

"Thomas William Boone! I'm going to tell Albert you've been kissing me!"

Unbeknownst to them AJ had come in just in time to hear this comment, before he could do anything about it though, Tom said, "Well, then if I'm going to get in trouble for it, I might as well snatch another!" and he kissed her again.

Seeing his best friend holding his wife in his arms, AJ's blood pressure rose, "Get your hands off my wife!" he growled.

Tom immediately let go of Kris and took a step back. "Albert, it's not what you think," Krista began.

"I know what I saw, and what I heard!" he said as he started towards Tom.

Stepping in front of Tom and placing her hands on AJ's chest, to stop him, Krista was about to speak when Tom said, "It's not what it looked like, old buddy! It was only a thank you kiss!"

"A thank you for WHAT?" AJ asked angrily.

Krista repeatedly poked AJ in the chest with her finger as she said, "ALBERT JETHERO CHEGWIDDEN! Are you IMPLYING that I've been unfaithful to you?"

"I wasn't accusing you, Darlin', I was accusing Tom!"

"It takes two to be unfaithful!" she answered.

"AJ, do you really think I'd betray our friendship and my wife that way?" asked Tom.

Krista picked up the Prince of Swords card and handed it to AJ saying, "He was thanking me for his son, Albert!"

Taking the card from her and looking at it, he then saw the cards on the table and knew that Krista had been giving Tom a reading. In his hand was the card saying that his wife was going to give his friend a son! "Sorry, Tom, I should have known you'd never hurt Krys and myself that way."

"Yeah, damn it, you should have!"

Hearing her name called, Dammit ran over to Tom, for some much needed attention. Hooyah was hot on her heels. AJ gave Dammit the command to sit and she obeyed, however, Hooyah was still not trained and scampered around until Krista picked him up. He immediately covered her face with wet slobbery kisses.

Laughing, AJ said, "There you go, letting another male kiss you!"

"Well, I never seem to get enough from my husband!" she grinned impishly.

"Tom, get out! Krystal should be home by now waiting for you, tell her your news and leave me to satisfy my wife!" Before Tom could even move towards the door, AJ threw Krista over his shoulder and headed to the bedroom.

To be continued…


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Tom got home and found Krystal just starting dinner. Seeing him open the door she put down the knife she was using and went to greet him, "Welcome home, my love. I was surprised you weren't home when I got here, was something wrong?"

"No, nothing at all, honey. Since you weren't home and I wanted to see your lovely face I visited your sexy twin."

"Thomas William Boone! Take that back this very instant or you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight!" teased Krys bringing his head down for a kiss.

"I have to admit you do kiss better than your sister. Then there's always the bonus that AJ's not here to beat me up when I kiss my wife and not his!"

"What? You kissed Kris?"

"Twice!"

"And AJ saw it? Then why are you still alive?" she demanded.

"The first time was to thank her for the tarot reading."

"Tom! You actually asked Kris to look into your future? I didn't think that you believed in, how did you phrase it, 'such nonsense'?"

"My goddess, you're having so such a hard time with the two failures that I wanted to find out how this one would end up."

"Did she see anything, Tom? If she did, was it good or bad news?"

"Well, it sounded like there might be a bit of a problem this week…"

"I knew it! We'll have another failure! Tom I can't take it anymore," cried Krys.

"Then I shouldn't buy the blue paint for the nursery on my way home tomorrow?" he asked and waited to see her reaction.

"Kris said we were going to have a son? Tom, I thought you didn't believe in such things!"

"Okay, then I won't tell you such things and in nine months you won't be holding little Thomas Kristopher. I'll have to retract that last kiss I gave her…"

"What last kiss?"

"Yeah, and AJ was about to kill me when Kris stepped in and saved my life, you know that old Chinese custom? I'm now her slave for life!" Tom grinned at his wife.

Punching him in the arm, she replied, "You, old sea dog, you stay away from my sister! You're my man and I don't share!"

"That's why I love you, my greedy little goddess," he told her and bent to take her lips with his kiss. It quickly turned passionate and she was soon so weak she could hardly stand. Dinner was forgotten.

After they had made love, Krystal looked up at Tom's face and asked, "Tom, are you sure she's going to have a positive test this time? That we are going to have a baby at last and it will be a son?"

"Yes, my goddess, I'm positive. If you don't believe me, use your twin connection with her. Just shut your eyes and concentrate on how she's feeling. You know how nervous and upset she's been throughout all of this," Tom replied trying to convince his wife. "Test her feelings and see how she feels."

This made sense to Krystal, so she laid her head on Tom's chest and as he wrapped his arms around her, she cleared her mind. She sensed Krista's presence all around her. Kris was at peace, she was content, she was happy. Krystal felt that she was rubbing her tummy and thinking about the baby that would soon be growing inside of her. Suddenly Krys smiled, "Tom, she really is going to be pregnant this time! So the reading is true! A son, Tom, we're going to have a son!"

Sunday, May 8, 2005

1800 EST

Chegwidden home

McLean, Virginia

AJ surprised Krista by fixing her a special dinner that evening, he had candles and flowers on the table and put her favorite belly dancing CD on, hoping that she would dance for him later. He went into the bedroom and Krista handed him Lilac, "Sweetheart, would you mind burping her and putting her down for the night, while I feed Rose?"

Taking the baby, AJ smiled, "You know I never mind taking care of my girls!"

Krista smiled understandingly at him, "I know that the last two and a half months have been hard on you, darling, but I should be pregnant by the end of the week."

"Does that mean that things will be back to normal?"

"If by 'things' you mean our sex life then, Darlin', our sex life is never what I would have called 'normal'!" she gave him a teasing grin.

By this time he had put Lilac in her crib, he went over to kneel at her feet and said, "Krista, you know what I mean!"

To be continued…


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"Yes, I do. Your little miner will soon be able to enter his favorite tunnel again!"

"Hooyah!"

"Why don't you check on dinner while I finish with Rose? I'll be there as soon as she is in bed."

A short time later Krista came out of the nursery and heard her belly dancing music on the CD player. She knew that meant that AJ was hoping that she would dance for him and she headed to their room to put on her outfit. Walking into the living room as the current song was ending she dropped into her resting pose and called out to AJ, "AJ…could you come in here, please?"

AJ entered the living room to find her ready to dance. She was in her new belly dancing costume. It was lovely lavender with an intricate silver design on the bodice and belt that she wore about her hips. She also wore armbands and a headband to match. The next song began on the CD and his mouth dropped open in surprise as she moved sensually to the music. It was as if she had read his mind! Since the day they had met she had always been his every fantasy come true. He still found it hard to believe after all this time that someone as young and beautiful, as Krista was, could love an old sea dog like him. But he thanked his lucky stars that she did.

He watched with rapt attention until the song ended and she came back to her resting pose at his feet. Sweeping her up into his arms he carried her into the bedroom completely forgetting that their dinner was still in the oven. When he finally put her on her feet in the bedroom she told him to sit on the bed and then said, "I've developed a new form of belly dancing, Albert. I hope it meets with your approval…" Krista smiled sensually. Krista smiled as she saw the desire burn from his eyes and also noticed another affect she was having on him.

Krista started to shake her hips to the rhythm of the music. Moving near AJ, but just short of his touch. Shimmying her breasts and smiling as she saw the erection she'd caused. A naughty thought occurred. While rotating her hips she turned her back to him and released the top of her costume and twirling around pitched it to AJ. Surprised, it landed upon his head.

Pulling the top of her costume from his head he replied, "Lets just say you have my undivided attention, Darlin'. Please continue."

Slowly swirling around AJ staying just out of his reach she took one scarf off after another sent them flying in AJ's direction. Finally, all the scarves were gone and Krista was standing before AJ in her belt and panties. Breathing heavily and watching him look at her sweat sheened body, she knew that he had liked her new dance form.

Krista began to move at a more rapid pace. With one hand behind her she twirled around and dropped the belt into his lap. He didn't see how she'd done it. It was on her one minute and his lap the next. MAGIC! Standing before him in only a tiny scrap of lavender panties she start to shimmy and shake as she rotated her hips. AJ about to blow a fuse finally warned her, "Krista, Darlin', if you don't want to lose that tiny piece of material you're wearing, then you'd better drop them immediately. I love your new form of the belly dance, but there is only so much a red blooded man can take."

"But, Albert, I've yet to remove my jewelry," Krista grinned wickedly.

"Leave on the arm bands on and drop that crown and panties, and I promise to make love to you all night,"

Laughing Krista pitched the headband on a chair and slowly lowered her panties while watching AJ watch her. She was satisfied that she had more than pleased him thus far. When he reached out his hand, she took it and he pulled her into his arms. He was determined to show her how much he, did indeed, love her new dance!

To be continued…


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"Darling, I think one of us is over dressed," Krista looked down at herself in just her armbands and jewelry and then back at him with a grin, "Which one of us do you think it is?"

"Sweetheart, since you did such a lovely job of undressing yourself, I thought you might like to undress me too."

Krista gave him a beleaguered sigh, "A woman's work is never done!" She got up from his lap.

Pulling her towards him, AJ nuzzled his face between her breasts and asked, "So after only months of marriage, making love to your husband has become a chore?"

"Yes," she sighed, "just call me Cinderella." Krista smiled as she unbuttoned and removed his shirt. Running her hands over his shoulders and down his chest, she caressed his muscular pecs. Finding his nipples already hardening, she gave them a light pinch, which made him moan, and draw her back onto his lap for a mind-blowing kiss. They dueled for possession of her mouth, and AJ the ever-determined SEAL, won the battle.

"Woman, get these pants off me before I'm ruined for life!"

Grinning she stood and pulled him to his feet and unbuckling his belt, she put her hands on his waist and slowly slid them down his well built body. When she got his pants to his ankles, AJ helped by toeing off his shoes and kicking them aside. Helping him step out of the pants and then removing his socks she looked up his body and saw that he was already hard for her.

Leaning against his nude body, Krista purred, "Now, that's more like it, sailor! Lets make love!"

"Well, I think I need a drink to sustain me through your insatiable advances," he told her.

"That's right, I keep forgetting how old and feeble you are," she teased as he began drinking from her breasts.

"Your milk is the fountain of youth, darling. It keeps me young and virile."

After several moments of him nursing from her she asked, "Are you ready now, my love?"

"As you can see, I'm more than ready!" replied AJ.

Krista fell to her knees and took his manhood in her hands, "Well, I think turn-about is fair play! You drank from me, now I should be able to drink from you!"

Reaching down to pull her into his arms and then laid her in the bed, "No, darling, I'd never make it long enough to please you," he told her, tenderly holding her in his arms.

She sighed and teased, "You never let me have any fun!"

Grinning at her he said, "Yes, I am evil and only think about my own fun!" he said and bent his head to kiss her deeply. Trailing kisses down her body; he reached her mound and gently spread her legs. Finding that she was already wet for him he slid two fingers into her and quickly stroked her to her first orgasm of the night.

"AJJJJJ!" she exclaimed, as her body shuddered in release.

"See, I am only thinking of pleasing myself. You probably would like to rest and recover, but I, my dear, want to hear you call my name like that again!" and he quickly built her fires up until she did scream his name once again just like that, only minutes later.

Before she could recover from her second orgasm, AJ took her clit in his mouth and began sucking on it. Still pumping his fingers in and out of her, he added a third and nibbled on her clit, until she was arching off the bed. Clutching the sheets in her fists and chanting his name over and over again, Krista felt herself climbing the peak again and falling off into the arms of the man that she loved.

Rising up onto his knees between her legs, AJ lifted her ankles up to lock them behind his neck. Asking her for a pillow he placed it under her hips when she gave it to him and he took some of her overflowing juices from her wet center and lubing up his cock, and her tiny anus, prepared to make love to his incredible wife.

Entering her ever so slowly and carefully, AJ paused to make sure that she was comfortable. This was the first time he had entered her anus from this position, her eyes were closed in bliss. Starting to stroke in and out of her, he moved his thumb to her clit and began to rub it in a counterpoint rhythm.

Arching her hips up higher she encouraged him on, silently telling him that she was ready for more. He stroked deeper and she sighed in pleasure. Making sure she was with him, by listening to her breathing, AJ sped up his thrusts and they were soon gasping together as the waves of passion swelled over them.

"Damn you for only thinking of your own pleasure, Albert Jethro Chegwidden!" she muttered.

"Yes, remember I told you I was evil!" he chuckled as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

To be continued…


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Sunday night after seeing AJ off to the airport, Krista had wandered around the house by herself. She had never really spent any time alone there without Albert. This was his first trip away since they met. And she would have been going with him this time if it hadn't been for the insemination timing. Although she had talked with Francesca over the phone several times they had yet to meet. With one thing and another it had just never happened. So this trip for Francesca's birthday was to be their first meeting, and once again fate had seemed to step in and foil their plans. They had joked about it on the phone earlier that day that they might never meet!

AJ had been reluctant to leave Krista alone with the twins, but knew that Krystal and Tom would be there to care for her and he was only going to be gone until Thursday afternoon.

Monday, Krystal had come over on her lunch hour and taken Krista in for the third insemination, then took her home and tucked her into bed for the next seventy-two hours until the pregnancy test, that her tarot reading for Tom had indicated would be positive. Both girls were in a festive mood that lasted until Tom got off work and joined them. They had a wonderful dinner and sat on Krista's bed most of the night playing cards between caring for the twins when they needed attention.

Tuesday, May 10, 2005

1230 EST

Chegwidden home

McLean, Virginia

Krista was sitting up in bed needle-pointing jumpers for the twins and making plans for the book she had been thinking about writing. The dogs were out in the yard playing and the girls were in their bassinets in the room with her.

Krystal had to return work for a preliminary hearing that she could not get rescheduled. She had made sure Krista had eaten lunch and the twins were down for their nap before she would leave. Krista was amused at all the things that her twin had felt were necessary to leave within her reach, 'just in case' they were needed.

The man in the woods had been watching the house on and off for two days, waiting for his chance. He had seen her Admiral husband leave with a suitcase on Sunday and then today her twin had come to take her and the babies into town. They had been gone several hours. When they returned they had gone into the house and stayed. Later the other Admiral had shown up. The man left for the night and as he usually did, drank himself to sleep.

By midmorning he was back in the woods watching the house again. Krystal's husband's car was gone from the drive when he arrived, but Krystal was still there. The man was upset; he had hoped that Krista would be alone at the house with just the babies today. He was just about to leave to get some lunch when he saw Krystal leave the house with her briefcase in hand. She got into her car and drove off!

This was it! He was going to at last be with one of his babies. It had been so long, so very long! Oh there had been other women over the years, but none had compared to his babies. The ones that he had trained right!

The man brought out the drugged meat he had prepared to feed to the dogs and quietly called them over to his hiding place in the woods. The pup came to him right away, but the older dog hesitated at first. But seeing that the pup was eating Dammit came over for her share of the free food too. Both were asleep in minutes.

The man snuck into the unlocked house, he stopped to listen for any sounds. Slowly and cautiously moving into the house he reached the kitchen when Krista heard the creak of a floorboard and thought that it was Krystal coming back because she had forgotten something. "Krys, if you've forgotten something, you're going to be late for your meeting now!" she called out from the bedroom.

Krista stared at the bedroom door expecting her twin to pop her head in with a rude remark. Instead of her sister a ghost from the past suddenly stood framed in the doorway. To disbelieving to scream, Krista just sat there and stared at every nightmare she had ever had, come to life.

With a sinister leer upon his face, the man said, "Daddy's back! Its time for more fun and games!"

To be continued…


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Jolted into action at this threat, Krista threw back the covers revealing that she only wore one of AJ's dress shirts. She swung her naked legs over the edge of the bed preparing to get up when the man spotted the bassinettes and moved towards them. Stopping between the babies and looking over at Krista, "Get back in bed!" he commanded.

"I'm not a child anymore! You can't tell me what to do!"

He reached into the nearest bassinette and pulled off one of the baby's booties from the tiny foot, he crushed it in his hand…Krista sank back onto the bed. "Move into the middle of the bed, and stay there!"

Looking around the room, he saw the belly dancing silk scarves draped over the chair in the corner. She hadn't put them away from the other night when she had been stripping for AJ. He walked over and picked them up. Moving to the side of the king sized bed he said, "Hold out your wrist."

Krista looked up at him defiantly and through gritted teeth she said, "NO!"

The man backhanded her across the face with enough force that it knocked her flat. Stunning her for a moment he was able to grab her wrist and tie it to the bedpost. He was in the process of tying the other hand when she realized what was going on. She opened her mouth preparing to scream, but just in time remembered there was no one there to hear except two tiny babies that would be startled awake and their cries would remind the man of their presence.

When he reached for an ankle, the lithe young dancer kicked out at him. He managed to grab her ankle and gave it a severe twist. Moaning in pain, she didn't fight as he tied her ankles spread eagle to the footboard. Leaving Krista helpless on the bed he walked back to the bassinettes. Staring down at them he reached in and took the remaining booties off. Counting the tiny fingers and toes, he looked over at Krista, and smiled, "My baby made two perfect babies of her own! And soon they will be old enough to train just like I did with you and Krystal."

"It'll be a long time before they'll be old enough to understand," she offered hesitantly.

"They don't need to understand, they just need to lay there quietly," he smirked.

A cold chill ran through Krista as she heard that. She had to find a way to protect her babies, "Why did you come back?"

"I read in the newspaper while I was in prison that both you and your sister now prefer Admirals. So why don't I just become an Admiral for you?" Turning he went over to the closet and rifled through until he found AJ's dress mess uniform. It was still in the dry cleaning bag, where it had been since the wedding. Pulling it out, he quickly stripped and dressed in the uniform.

AJ's uniform was much too big for him; it was long in the shoulders and sleeve, as well as the legs. Walking over to the bed the uniform pants fell off him, "Never mind, I don't need the pants on for what comes next." Then he held out the jacket away from his body, showing her that there was a lot of room there, "Your admiral is fat!"

"He's just a bigger man than you!"

"Like I said, he's fat. But that doesn't matter now, I'm going to give you a refresher course in pleasing me." Putting one knee on the bed he leaned over Krista, and she noticed the smell of booze and stale cigarettes on his breath, as he tried to kiss her. She turned her head away, so he took his tongue and wetly licked up her cheek. Jerking her head away, a single tear fell down the cheek he had licked, "Don't cry baby, daddy will make it better," he smiled an evil grin rubbed his cheek against hers.

His body odor was so strong she almost couldn't breathe, she was gasping as he said, "Remember you could always bring your problems to daddy. But crying is a sign of weakness and no daughter of mine will be a weak sniveling brat!" he snarled slapping her face once again. "Now dry up those tears!"

To be continued…


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43 (Very mature content and violence ahead! Read at your own risk!)

So many of the terrible memories from her childhood came rushing back. She was scared and wanted to protect her children at all cost, just as she tired to protect Krystal all those years. She had failed miserably then, she prayed that this time she would not fail her babies, that she would be able to keep them safe from this terrible monster.

The man wanted to show his baby what she had been missing so he reached out with tobacco stained fingers and ripped the shirt she was wearing open. Buttons flew everywhere leaving her body in full view. "Well, will you look at that, you have taken care of yourself, just waiting for me, were you?"

"No! I keep myself in shape for the man I fell in love with! Even though I was damaged goods he loves me!"

"Stop it girl! I never damaged you! Only trained you to be the woman you are today!" he replied, squeezing her breast. A tiny drop of milk shimmered on the nipple and ran down the side of her breast. The man had a feral smile, "You knew I'd be hungry while waiting to see my baby and you were waiting to feed me, weren't you?" he laughed evilly. Stretching out beside her on the bed he licked the dribble of milk off her breast and then began to nurse at her just as the babies and AJ had so many times before. He sucked hard and drank his fill, he was actually stealing her children's food to gorge himself in his sadistic fantasy!

"Delicious, baby! If only I'd known, I'd have seen you were pregnant all those years ago and we could have enjoyed this together," he winked at her and turned to the other breast. Drinking as though he was starving.

"I'd never have your bastard child! I'd have an abortion rather than give birth to another monster like you!" she snarled.

"Stop it! You'll do what I say or you'll wake up one morning and those babies of yours will be gone! It should be easy to train them, after all I didn't get you girls till you were almost teens, but this time I will be able to start much earlier with them! Those beauties will be young and fresh and be trained right from the beginning. It should be easy to break them in properly!"

"NO! I won't let you touch them, you evil monster!" Krista cried out.

"You'll have no say in the matter, after all, remember that we're one big happy family."

"You are no family to me and the girls and my husband will kill you for this! You're a dead man!"

Slapping her across the face again, he replied, "Then I'll just show you what it feels like to be made love to by a dead man, baby. I'm sure it's more satisfying than that fat ugly Admiral of yours." He gave one breast a sharp twist just for the fun of it, he tried to kiss her again and Krista felt the bile rise in her throat. His breath finally was the last straw; it was so foul that she could no longer keep from throwing up. Turning her head to the side she vomited on her pillow and her hair. Tears sprang to her eyes at the humiliation.

"Are you sick? Is that why you were here in bed when I arrived? Not that it matters, except that I will have to endure your stink now! I don't have time to clean it up today, no telling how long your twin will be away." He sneered, "Are you ready to play baby?"

Krista remained silent refusing to allow him any more control over her than she could help. She may not be able to fight him physically, but she was sure going to fight him mentally! He was not going to play his sick mind games on her ever again!

Running his hands over her smooth body he squeezed her breasts again. Another drop of milk appeared on each and he licked them away. Shoving his hand between her legs he gave the curls on her mound a tug, then ran his fingers over her folds. Krista closed her eyes to block out what was happening to her, and he angrily pinched her clit, saying, "Open your eyes bitch! I want you to see my face not your fat lazy aging admiral's! Daddy is making love to his baby and wants to see the pleasure he is giving you in your eyes!"

To be continued…


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 (Very mature content and violence ahead! Read at your own risk!)

Struggling to open her eyes Krista stared at the horror above her, but tears kept her from seeing clearly. Every nightmare she had ever had was coming true. He taunted her with, "Now, that is much better, baby. You always were daddy's good little slut. Don't tense up, baby, just relax and enjoy yourself like you did all those years ago."

"I never enjoyed your touch! I hated it. You raped me then, and are doing so now, it was never lovemaking! You're a criminal, a monster, not even a man!"

"Shut up!" he shouted rising from the bed and going over to his clothes. Pulling out some duct tape from his pants pocket he tore off a piece and placed it over Krista's mouth. "That should shut you up, so I can concentrate. Now, I know you're a woman, they never know when to shut up," he chuckled and climbed back onto the bed between her legs.

Her eyes were wild. She was at his mercy. "Now, that's much better, don't you think, baby?" he sneered. Roughly pushing two fingers into her dry core he started pushing deeper each time he pulled out. She could feel his erection pressing against her leg and was breathing rapidly from the terror. Watching the horror on his daughter's face, his erection grew and he pinched her clit again. Krista flinched and he started laughing.

"Still the nervous Nelly I see, baby," crawling between her legs he gripped his cock and said, "Look, baby, this is what a real man looks like, not some fat Admiral." Krista was shaking her head and moaning softly, while pleading with her eyes for him to stop, she knew there was no hope. The man took his cock and ran it up and down her folds and over her clit, if that had been AJ she would have loved it, but it was not and the horror was almost too much for her. With a smile he shoved himself into her and she gave out a silent scream of pain.

The pain, the stench, and now the humiliation was almost more than she could bear. Her worst nightmares were all coming true, only it was worse much worse than she had ever experienced in her dreams. All she could do was lay there and pray that AJ would never find out. The man pumped into her hard and fast, causing more pain than he ever had in the past. She thought she must have been bleeding.

Finally he gave a loud grunt and shot sperm deep into her. He then collapsed on top of her and she felt AJ's golden buttons pressing into her skin. At last he climbed off Krista and grinned, "Now, you know you'd better not tell anyone I was here, not unless you want me to come back for those babies of yours! I'm going to have to find Krystal, and punish her for slutting herself to that other Admiral. Wasting her precious virginity on him, that should have been MINE! I will show her what a real man is too. One day soon I will come for my four babies."

Removing AJ's uniform he dropped it on the floor and quickly dressed. Leaning over the bassinettes he placed a kiss on each of the babies foreheads and turned to Krista and said, "Keep them safe for me, baby." Going over to her he untied one wrist and said, "I would leave you tied so I could remember you like that, but I need you to feed those babies, and keep them healthy for me." Laughing sadistically he sharply pinched both her nipples. "I hope I left enough for them!" Turning he left the room.

Sobbing, Krista untied her other wrist, then ripped the tape from her mouth. Trying to sit up through the pain, she looked between her legs and saw there was no blood even though she had expected there to be. Thankfully daddy was much smaller than AJ. Once her legs were untied she hobbled slowly over to the babies. Checking to make sure the babies were all right she stripped their clothes off and took them into the bathroom to wash away the evil man's touch.

To be continued…


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Taking the babies back to the bedroom Krista laid them naked in their bassinettes and went back into the bathroom. She entered the shower stall and turned on just the hot water, scrubbing herself over and over until her skin was raw, she washed the vomit from her hair and then curled up into a ball in the corner of the stall. Letting the hot water slide over her body she sobbed her heart out.

Krystal walked into the house and instantly knew something was wrong. The dogs didn't run to greet her, and she could hear both babies screaming loudly from the bedroom. She ran to the kitchen and pulled a butcher knife from the wooden block on the counter then headed to the bedroom.

What she found there chilled her heart. The bed was empty, but messed up badly, with silk scarves still tied to the bedposts. AJ's uniform lay crumpled on the floor and the babies were naked and screaming in their bassinettes. There was no sign of Krista, other than AJ's dress shirt that she had been wearing when Krystal left; she noticed the buttons were all ripped off. The odor of stale cigarettes and alcohol and something else was in the air. Krystal sniffed trying to figure out what it was and it suddenly dawned on her what it was…sex! The smell of sex in the air! She quickly checked to make sure the twins were all right and then began to search for her twin.

As chills racked her body she called out, "Kris! Sweetie, where are you? Its me, Krystal." But there was no answer. She put a pacifier in each of the babies' mouths and when they quieted down she could at last hear the shower running. Rushing into the steam-filled room she saw that the shower stall was steamed over. Krystal yanked open the door to see Krista huddled in the corner of the stall, like a wounded animal and crying her heart out.

Turning off the now lukewarm water and grabbing a towel to wrap her sister in, she asked, "Kris, honey, what happened?"

Krista's skin was red, she had scalded herself, Krystal carefully helped her out of the stall, and as she brushed her wet and tangled hair out her eyes, Krys saw the bruises on her sister's face for the first time. A feeling of horror swept over her, she knew that look! "Kris, who did this to you?" she asked as she shook her slightly.

Kris muttered softly, "He's back, Krys."

Pulling Kris from the steam-filled room, her sister asked, "Who's back, Kris?" When they got into the light of the bedroom Krystal saw the nasty bruises on Kris' breasts. Her sister shuddered; she had a bad feeling about what was to come.

"Daddy's not dead, Krys, he came back."

"It can't be, Kris, they found his dental plate in the wreckage."

"You don't think I know him? I don't know how, but he's alive!" At that moment one of the twins spit her pacifier out, it was not what she wanted! She wanted dinner! Krystal went over to pick up Rose and Krista nudged her out of the way, "Don't touch MY baby!" she quickly picked up her daughter like a mother lion with her cub.

"What's wrong, Kris? You know I wouldn't hurt the babies! I love them almost as much as you do!"

"Daddy touched my babies!"

"He what? Did he hurt them?" Krystal demanded.

"He said he was going to come back one day and train them right!"

"Damn him, Kris! You relax and feed Rose, and I'll call the police."

"NO! Krys, you can't do that, he'll come back and hurt the babies. He's looking for you too! Please, Krys, don't tell anyone, especially AJ!"

"You have to do something, Kris! The man's a sadist. You're lucky to be alive!"

"Please, Krys, don't!" Krista pleaded solemnly.

"Kris, AJ has a right to know! You shouldn't keep such an important and dangerous secret from him!"

"I can't tell him. I just can't. Please, Krys, if I tell him, daddy'll come back and hurt the babies."

"If what you said was true, he'll be back again anyway and the nightmare will never end!"

"I'll keep the dogs close…oh god…did he kill them? I haven't seen them in hours," Krista exclaimed.

To be continued…


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

"You take care of your babies and I will go and find the dogs," Krys told her heading for the door. Once outside, she saw the dogs laying at the edge of the woods in the back of the house. Going over to them she found they were alive. After much shaking and talking to them they finally rose and staggered around a bit. They were groggy, but alive. Back in the house she told Kris that he must have drugged the dogs, but that they were all right.

"Thank god!" she got up putting Lilac back in her bassinette. "Krys, could you dress them please?" Krista went to the closet and grabbed her robe dropping the towel that she had still been wearing and quickly slipped it on. Going to the bed she stripped it, sheets, pillowcases, scarves and even the light summer blanket that was on the bed, and rolled them into a ball. Krys followed her as she saw her sister take the bundle out the back door and onto the patio. She grabbed up the can of lighter fluid and igniter she dumped the whole bundle into a trash can and poured the lighter fluid over it and set it ablaze.

Krista returned to the house and went to the kitchen and took a garbage and tongs, she returned to the bedroom and used the tongs to pick up AJ's mess dress uniform and put it in the bag. Turning to Krys, she said, "We need to get this cleaned before AJ comes home."

"I'll do it for you, Kris. But I hated keeping secrets and lying," frowned Krys. Just then the phone rang and both girls jumped. Krys was the closest to the phone and answered it, "Hello, Chegwidden residence."

"Hello, Krystal, how's my wife doing?"

"AJ, are you enjoying your trip?" At the mention of AJ's name Kris started shaking her head and waving her hands, then she placed her folded hands on her cheek pretending like she was asleep.

"Yes, it's been good to see Francesca, but I miss Krista and my babies. How's she doing?" asked AJ.

"Here, boss, I'll let you talk to her yourself," turning to Kris, she handed her the phone. Krista took it from her hand with a glare at her sister, and a single tear sliding her cheek. Krystal left her alone to talk to AJ, and went into the kitchen to make dinner.

"Hello," Krista said into the phone.

"Hello, my love. Did you have a good day?"

"Being in bed is boring."

"Sweetheart, I could some back early if it would help, even if just to keep you company."

"No, you haven't seen Francesca in a long time and she values her time with you."

"I'm sure she would understand this being an unusual circumstance. Later, you and I could come and visit her with the twins. She is dying to meet them, since I have told her so much about them."

"You know that with the tarot reading, I'm probably pregnant now…" The phone dropped from her hand and bile rose in her throat. Racing to the bathroom she barely made it to the toilet before throwing up. As Krista emptied her stomach, she shuddered at the thoughts racing through her mind. She had seen in the reading that she would be pregnant this week, but how could she have ever imagined what this horror could do to that? She could be carrying her father's child if she did become pregnant! This would be the sorrow she had seen in the reading! No one could know! She had to keep this to herself until she knew for sure.

AJ, holding the phone, realized it had gone dead, "Damn overseas connections!" He tried to get the connection to go through again, but was told the line was down; he would have to try later.

Krystal walked back into the bedroom to see if her sister was still mad at her, she heard the insistent beep beep beep of the disconnected phone and found it laying on the floor. She clicked it off and then heard the retching from the bathroom. Rushing over there she asked, "Kris, sweetie, are you all right?"

To be continued…


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

"I'll probably never be all right again!" Krista told her sister.

"Of course you will, we'll go back to Dr. Malcolm and I'll help you, Kris."

"Just promise me you won't let AJ find out!"

"I promise I'll do my best, sis," Krystal vowed.

Krista washed her mouth out, she then went back to the bedroom and began to make the bed, and Krystal helped her. Once the bed was made Krystal tried to get her twin to lie back down, after she was supposed to be on bed rest to make sure that the insemination took. Then something dawned on Krystal…if daddy had raped Krista…and she ended up pregnant like they all wanted…it could end up being daddy's! "Krista, you never really said what daddy did to you. Did he rape you?"

Shaking at the sudden question, all Krista could do was nod, as she sank down on the bed. "Oh god, Kris! Then if you are pregnant it could be daddy's!" Krystal exclaimed.

Wanting to spare her twin that worry, she lied, "Remember it takes seventy two hours for the pregnancy test to show if you are pregnant, so if when they do the test and I am pregnant it would have to be yours because daddy was here today not yesterday."

"Thank god! I don't think I could love and raise that evil man's child. No matter how badly I want a baby."

"Neither could I."

"You'd better get back in bed now, and I'll get something for you to eat since you just emptied your tummy."

"I'm not hungry, Krys, I think I will try and sleep for a bit."

"Okay, sweetie," Krys said and left her alone. She went and let the dogs into the house and then went around and made sure every window and door in the house was locked securely. Going into AJ's office she picked up the phone and dialed Tom's cell phone number.

"Hello, my goddess," came his voice across the line.

"Tom, I need to ask you for a promise."

"You know I'd do anything for you, my love."

"Tom, you can never tell anyone what I'm going to tell you, not even AJ."

"Sweetheart, what is it?" he was very concerned now.

"No, Tom, I need your promise first! I know you would never break a promise once it was made."

"I can't promise until I know what it is. There are just some things that you shouldn't keep from people!"

"Then I can't tell you!" cried Krystal. "I really need to talk to you, but I see that its now impossible. Just forget this conversation. It'll be for the best."

Guilt racked Tom and he did something he had a feeling that he would regret later, "Krystal, what is it you want me to promise not to tell? You are more important to me than anything else, so I will make this promise to you."

"It's going to be hard, and might cost you your friendship with AJ!"

There was a silence on the other end of the phone, then finally he asked, "Are you sure this is something he shouldn't know?"

"No, but it's not my secret to tell."

"Then what is it?"

"Daddy's alive!"

"WHAT?"

She whispered into the phone, "He broke into the house here while I was gone."

"Are Kris and the babies all right?"

"The babies are fine, but he raped Kris."

"You've got to get her to the hospital and then call the police and your counselor," Tom responded already gathering up his things to leave and meet the girls at Bethesda.

"I've tried to get her to go to the hospital and all the rest but she won't!"

"Sweetheart, you have to!"

"She doesn't want anyone to know, especially AJ!"

"Krys, he's her husband! He has a right to know!"

"Tom, she's on the edge right now, just barely holding it together, if she's pushed right now I'm afraid of what might happen!"

"I'm on my way there."

Staring at the dead phone in her hand, Krystal hoped her husband would convince Kris to seek help. She hadn't thought of calling Dr. Malcolm about this though and decided to do so then. After explaining that it was an emergency, she was put through to the doctor.

"Krystal, what is the emergency? Are you having the nightmares again?"

To be continued…


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

"No, doctor, the nightmares have come true! Krista was raped by our father today," Krys sadly replied.

"Raped? How can that be? He's dead!"

"Apparently not. He wasn't inside the Okalahoma City building when it blew up after all."

"Have you called the police and taken your sister to the hospital?"

"No, doctor, she won't allow me to. Kris doesn't want anyone to know, not even her husband. She's sleeping now." Just then a scream rent the air and Krystal slammed down the phone and ran to help her sister.

Dr. Malcolm canceled the rest of her appointments for the day and after getting Mrs. Chegwidden's address from her file, drove to McLean.

Krystal ran to her sister who was sitting up in bed screaming. Her eyes stared straight ahead, vacantly. She just continued to scream, this of course had woken up the babies who were now crying in fear. Calling her sister's name repeatedly and still getting no response, because Krista was still reliving the nightmare, Krystal began to shake her sister. When that didn't work, and even the cries of her daughters did not bring her out of it, Krys slapped her face.

Krista blinked once and twice, finally she focused on her sister that had just slapped her, and who was still in her Navy uniform. She screamed again and tried to crawl away from the person in uniform.

"Kris, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"

"Please don't hurt me, daddy!" Kris begged, she was curled into a ball at the far edge of the bed.

Krystal jumped to her feet when she realized that once again Krista was associating anyone in uniform with 'daddy'. Yanking off her shirt and pants she stood there in her bra and panties looking at her twin. Seeing the uniform come off, Krista knew what was to come. "Please, not again, daddy. I still hurt from the last time!"

Yanking her hair out of its bun, Krys shook it free and called out, "Krista, look at me! I'm Krystal, not daddy! Look here!" When Krista finally turned her head in her twin's direction, Krys approached the bed slowly holding out her arms. Krista reached out to her too and the huddled together on the bed both crying along with the babies.

Neither girl noticed the time passing. The babies finally cried themselves back to sleep and eventually the older twins had stopped crying too. They just sat there in each other's arms holding on for dear life until, unbeknownst to them Tom arrived and let himself into the house with the key AJ had given him years ago. Walking into the bedroom he found his wife and sister-in-law. Krys was still in just her bra and panties with her uniform scattered on the floor. Just as this registered, Krista looked up and saw a man in uniform walk into the room. She started screaming again.

"Kris, what is it?" her sister could only point to the horror in the doorway. Turning Krystal saw her husband standing there, "Tom, it's your uniform! Get out of the room and take it off! DO NOT strip in here!" Krystal ordered.

Tom stepped out of the room and stripped down to his undershirt and boxers. Returning to the bedroom he quickly checked on the babies who were crying again because of the screams. He picked up Rose and brought her to the bed. Krystal had managed to get Krista calmed down again while Tom had been out of the room. Tom handed the baby to his wife and went to get Lilac. Bringing her back with him he offered her to Krista, "She needs her mommy," Tom told her trying to smile, but now that he was close enough to see her he could see the bruises on her face. "Krista, sweetie, we need to get you to a doctor, honey, and we should have AJ come home."

"NO! I don't want him to know, Tom! You have to promise me not to tell! Please!" Krista begged, tears running down her cheeks.

"Sweetie, he needs to be here with you. If this had happened to Krystal, I would want to know and be by her side."

Krista looked at her sister who shook her head behind Tom's back. She obviously didn't want him to know that daddy had threatened to come for her next. "Please, Tom?" Krista begged again.

To be continued…


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Before Tom could answer, there was a knock at the door, causing Krista to jump. Tom got to his feet in full alert mode, he told Krystal, "Stay here with them," and hurried from the room to find both dogs barking at the front door. Looking out the small window in the door, Tom saw that it was the twin's counselor. He invited her in and led her to the bedroom.

Dr. Malcolm suggested that Tom and Krys might want to get dressed. Both looked down at themselves sheepishly, they had forgotten that they were in skivvies! Krystal went to the closet and grabbed the first thing she could find and then pulled out some of AJ's running clothes for Tom to put on.

"Krista, I'd like for you to go to the hospital to be checked out," Dr. Malcolm said.

"No! I have to stay here and take care of my babies!"

"Krista…"

"No! I won't go!" she started to get up from the bed, but Dr. Malcolm stopped her.

"All right, Kris, if you insist. Do you want to tell me about what happened today?"

"No, I can't talk about it right now. Please, don't make me."

"Have you called the police, so they can start looking for your father?"

"No, police!" Krista insisted.

"Krista, you have to be logical, he could come back at any time and carry you and the babies away!"

"He told me he would only do that if I told anyone!" Kris replied glancing at her sister, who had been the one to tell the others. Too many people already knew as it was!

"Be reasonable, Krista, your father will come back if you tell anyone or not. He is a monster and wants to destroy your happiness."

Silent tears started down Krista's cheeks, "I want all of you to go now." She got up and placed Lilac in her bassinette then came back and took Rose from Krystal. In complete silence she put her in her bed too and then stood looking at the other three adults in the room waiting for them to leave as she had asked.

Watching her sister, Krystal whispered, "Kris, I'm sorry if I offended you. You know I love you, and was only trying to help. Please let Tom and I spend the night here with you, just in case daddy comes back."

"No more talking of calling the police? Or telling AJ?"

"No, no more. I promise. I only want to stay and keep you safe, sweetie."

Krista turned her glare on Tom and asked, "Well, Tom? Do I have your promise also?"

Tom, clearly not liking the situation, remained silent.

"Tom, remember the promise you made me earlier, I'm holding you to it. Remember your advice not to get in the middle. They'll work things out eventually on their own. Now, tell her you promise to keep this a secret," Krystal demanded.

Tom looked down at the face of his beautiful wife and knew he had made a mistake in making that earlier promise, but now it was too late to retract it. He had fallen into the trap she had set for him and the only way he could stay and protect Krista was to make the same promise once again. "Krista, I promise to keep your secret safe, but just for the record, I think you're both wrong."

Dr. Malcolm stood up and came over to Krista, "If you ask me not to tell then as your doctor I cannot tell. I'll leave you with your family now, but if you need to talk you know how to reach me."

"Thank you, doctor," Krista said and let Tom walk her to the door.

"Have the two of you eaten?" Tom asked when he returned to the room.

"No, Tom, and I don't think I could swallow anything right now. However, you two feel free to fix yourselves something."

"Kris, sweetie, you really should eat something, if not for you then at least for the twins. If you don't eat then you won't be able to feed their greedy little tummies. At least let us get you some soup."

Looking over to where the bassinettes stood she nodded and said, "All right, I'll try, but that doesn't mean that it won't come back up," she shuddered at the thought.

To be continued…


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

"Lie down and try to relax, and I'll help Tom. Then we can all visit for a bit after we eat if you feel like company," Krystal told her.

"Krys, you won't leave me alone tonight, will you?" Krista asked pitifully.

"No, sweetie, I'll stay as long as you want me here."

Relaxing, Krista lay down and curled up into a fetal position and was asleep before Krystal could leave the room.

In the kitchen Tom was cooking a couple of steaks and baked potatoes. He turned to Krystal, "Would you like to fix a salad? You could pretend the lettuce was my head this time."

"Tom, you don't understand, she still in shock. Once AJ's home she is more likely to come to grips with reality. Yes, I'd rather the police be called and that she would go to the hospital, but we don't always get what we want. I use to fantasize about killing the old bastard. But I couldn't shoot someone facing me. Now, in a Tomcat it's different, you don't have to look into the eyes of the people you are dropping bombs on. Will this nightmare never end?"

"If he's as big a drunk as you both told me, he is, then he'll slip up soon, Krys."

"He's a drunk and he's crazy. Crazy like a fox! He's out there and if he isn't caught soon enough he could come back and rape Kris again!" She was sobbing as Tom took her into his arms.

After drying her tears, Tom asked, "Feel better, my goddess?"

"Yes, my love, I'm also starving. Oh, Kris said that she would eat some soup if I brought it to her."

"Okay, Krys, can do! Are you done destroying the lettuce yet?" he grinned.

Her laughing reply was, "Yep, your head is a green mess of mush!"

A short time later, Tom took the bowl of soup from Krys and a cup of her special calming tea, and took it into Kris. She slowly pulled herself up into a sitting position, as he placed the bed tray over her legs. Kris stared at the food before her and wondered how she would get it down, but then looking at her sleeping babies she forced herself to pick up the spoon and start eating. "Did you two eat?"

"We haven't eaten yet, it is almost ready," he said, and left the room to check on the meal.

As Tom left the room, Krista prayed that the test on Thursday would be negative; she would hate to hand them over daddy's baby. She would have to face that unless she told them of her fears. Then there was the fact that daddy had threatened Krystal. As she was going over and over this in her head the phone rang, but she let it ring. Either Tom, Krys, or the answering machine could get the call; there was no one she wanted to talk to.

AJ, anxious to speak with Krista, dialed his home phone once again. It began to ring and he waited for his wife to answer. "Chegwidden residence."

"Tom, is that you?"

"Yeah, it 's me, you want to talk to Krista?"

"What's going on?"

"We just had dinner."

"Tom, we're been friends for a long time and I know you well enough to know something is wrong. So tell me what's happened."

"I just figured you called to talk to your wife not me," replied Tom in clipped tones.

"Well, then put her on the phone!"

Tom took the portable phone into the bedroom and handed it to Kris, "It's AJ."

Her hand trembling, she took the phone and tried to sound happy, "Hello, Albert."

"Krista, what's going on at home? Tom is acting strangely and earlier you cut us off. I know I checked with the overseas operator. What's happening?"

"I just dropped the phone and I'm missing you," she told him.

"'That still doesn't explain Tom's behavior. I want the truth Krista. We promised we'd never keep secrets from each other, so our love would grow stronger. Please tell me, Darlin'. I love you so much and I'll help to work out whatever's bothering you."

"They're worried about me because I had a nightmare this evening. So stop imaging things and hurry home. I love and miss you, so much."

"I'm just so worried about you with all this artificial insemination and how it's affecting you. If it's giving you such a hard time, then maybe we should tell Tom and Krystal that we're had enough, and it's time to throw in the towel."

To be continued…


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

"This week was the last insemination, because my reading said I'd be preg..." Krista remembered that she could be carrying her father's child, and bile once again rose up in her throat. She leaned over and threw up on the bed tray. AJ, on the other end of the phone, could hear everything. Now, he was positive something was wrong.

When Krista finished emptying her stomach of the dinner she had just eaten, she wiped her mouth on the napkin that was on the tray. "Sorry about that, Albert," she told him after picking the phone up again.

"Krista, Darlin', are you sick? Have you seen a doctor?" asked AJ, with concern.

"Remember I told you I would be pregnant? It's just morning sickness and nothing to worry about."

Tom and Krystal's eyes met in the other room, they had heard this comment as they took their dinner to the table. They had missed the sounds of Krista throwing up.

"Krista, are you positive you're pregnant? You've not been back to the doctor for a pregnancy test, so it could be something else."

"I'm sure Albert, there's nothing to worry about."

"You mean I'm not allowed to worry about my gorgeous wife?"

"Maybe just a little, Albert, my tummy's upset and I need to brew me up some tea."

"Alright, Darlin', but take care of yourself and our beautiful daughters. I love you and will be seeing you soon."

"I hope so, sweetheart. I love you too and tell Francesca that I'm looking forward to meeting her. Goodbye, Albert."

"Goodbye, Darlin'."

Tom swept Krystal into his arms and twirled her around. "My beautiful Goddess, we're going to have a son. We'll have a huge celebration at the birth of Thomas Kristopher Boone. We'll invite everyone we know and few we don't," laughed Tom right before soundly kissing her.

"A baby Tom, my arms, heart, and home, will be filled with love for two special men in my life."

"I think I can handle that, honey, as long as one of them is me."

"Of course. You were my first love, after all. So, it will be like falling in love all over with you again."

"Are you happy, my Goddess?"

"Happy? No Tom I'm overjoyed. I don't; think anything could make me happier other than having a dozen children."

"I'm willing but I think AJ would put up a fight," grinned Tom. "However, we could find another surrogate, or adopt a child."

"No, let's just count ourselves blessed and not tempt fate."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, there is one other thing that could make me happier."

'What is it, honey?"

"A kiss from my handsome husband."

"I could use one of those from my beautiful Goddess," he smiled. Holding her body pressed to his, just before he covering her lips with his. He kissed her with such passion that her legs were shaky; he had to hold her upright when the kiss was finished.

Ton and Krystal were spending the night as planned in the guest room, and the twins were back in the nursery. Krista had finally fallen asleep after hours of being sure that she wouldn't. Just a few short hours after she had finally gotten to sleep, screams rent the air, waking everyone in the house. Krystal asked Tom to go and calm the babies down as she ran out of the room on her way to her sister's side.

The night was interrupted twice more with screams before dawn broke. No one had gotten much sleep. The babies were cranky the next day and Krista was afraid to sleep for fear the dreams would come back. Wednesday night was a repeat of the night before. Tom was bleary-eyed at work both Wednesday and Thursday mornings. Carrie his secretary asked if he had been out partying mid-week, with a wink. He told her 'no' in such a clipped tone that she made sure not to tease him for the rest of the day.

To be continued…


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Thursday, May 12, 2005

1030 EST

The drive into town to the hospital was strangely silent, with the exception of the twins fussing in their car seats. Krystal was happily planning the nursery, while Krista was praying that she was wrong about being pregnant this time.

They entered Dr. Steinman's office a short time later and Krista was asked to pee in the little cup. She reluctantly did so and turned it over to the nurse. A few minutes later she came into the office and handed the report to the doctor. Melody looked down at the report and said, "Do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

The twins looked at each other and wondered what the news could be; the doctor had no way of knowing what had happened on Tuesday! Both of them turned to the doctor at the same time and as if they had rehearsed it, said, "Give us the bad news first."

Dr. Steinman laughed at the unison from the twins, "Well, the bad news is that you will have to wait about nine months to hold the baby in your arms, the good news is that you're pregnant!" She expected both twins to be overjoyed at the news but it seemed that only Krystal was. Melody looked in concern at the strained smile that Krista seemed to have to force to her face. Something was wrong here and she was determined to find out what it might be.

"Krys, do you want to call Tom to meet us for lunch so you can tell him? Or do you want to do it now on the phone?" Krista asked.

"I want to tell him face to face, so I'll call and see if he can meet us for lunch."

"You do know that if you call him with that tone in your voice it will NOT be a surprise!" Krista tried to smile.

"Well, why don't I just call and leave a message with Carrie then? That way he won't hear my voice. Where shall we have him meet us?"

"Callisto's?" Krista asked.

"That would be great. That's our favorite place," Krystal responded.

Tom was right on time for their lunch and when he was shown to the table he knew right away that the news was good. "Well, ladies, you are both so beautiful that I cannot decide which one of you is my wife! I guess I will just have to kiss you both hello and see if I can figure it out that way!"

Krista had not looked up at Tom when he came to the table and when she did to offer her lips for the kiss; she saw that he was in uniform. She thought that she was ready to see him like that, but she wasn't! Jumping to her feet she ran for the rest room.

Running after her sister, Krystal left Tom with the twins. He sat down and played with them for a few minutes, while he was thinking how Krista was going to be able to keep this renewed fear of uniforms from AJ!

Locking herself in a stall, Krista sat on the toilet. She was shaking and in a cold sweat. How was she going to face uniforms ever again?

"Kris? It's Krystal, let me in, sweetie."

"Please, just go and have lunch with Tom, I will be fine," came the muffled sob from the stall.

"No, you won't, Kris. You're back to your fear of uniforms again, and you know how long it took you to get over it before! We need to make you an appointment with Dr. Malcolm as soon as possible."

"I will call her when we get home. You go and tell your hubby that the two of you are pregnant now, Krys."

"Kris, I am going to go out and get the babies and put them in the car. Will you meet me out there, sweetie? That way you can avoid seeing Tom again."

"I guess so," came the quiet reply.

Krystal left the bathroom and walked over to the table where Tom sat with the twins. "Tom, she's very upset, and I'm going to take her and the babies home. It was just the uniform you understand?"

"Yes, I figured that. I'm sorry that I didn't think to change before coming here."

"Don't blame yourself, I have a favor to ask of you…"

To be continued…


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

"What it is, my love?" Tom asked.

"I'll stay with Kris at AJ's till he gets home this afternoon and then meet you at home for a romantic dinner. We have something really wonderful to celebrate…"

"And the favor?"

"Well, I would like you to kiss the mother of your son!" she smiled.

Wanting to tease her just a bit, Tom said, "I might have to wait to kiss Krista till I'm out of uniform…"

"So you are going to kiss my sister naked?"

"I didn't know that you wanted her to undress for me, but if that is what you want dear…"

"You're pushing it, buster!" she warned.

Grinning, he smiled and kissed her, as passionately as he dared, in a public restaurant.

AJ picked up the Escalade from long term parking that afternoon and headed straight home. He knew that Krista would know if she was officially pregnant since her appointment had been that morning. He also knew that she thought she was because of the tarot reading, but AJ wanted to hear the words from her, not over the phone.

Pulling up in the drive, he was surprised not to be greeted by the dogs. Wondering where they were for just a moment, as he got out of the vehicle, he forgot about them when he looked up and saw Krista standing on the porch with a twin on each hip. He smiled and dropped his bag; hurrying up the steps he kissed Krista and placed one on each of the babies foreheads. AJ thought he felt Krista flinch when he did that, but when he looked at her she smiled, so he figured he was imagining it. Also noticing that his wife wore make-up today, which was unusual for her, he thought that it looked nice, but wondered at the reason for it.

Krystal came onto the porch and grinned at the sight of the happy family there. Soon she and Tom would be just like them. "Well, you two, I have a hot date with a handsome man tonight! Gotta go!"

Smirking at her twin, from her husbands arms, Krista asked, "So, does your husband know that you are seeing another man?"

"No, but he will in about nine months!"

"So, you were right, Darling? You're pregnant?"

"Yes, I was going to tell you LATER, but…" she grinned at her twin.

"I know…I know…I have a big mouth!"

"We know, Krys, now run off to your handsome man while I take care of mine!"

"Thank you, Krys, for taking care of my girls for me while I was gone," AJ told her.

"No problem, just call me anytime. Now, I have to get home to my sexy husband." She got into the car and drove off with a wave.

"Let me get my suitcase while you put the girls down and then I can give you a proper greeting, wife!"

Krista sighed, regretfully, "And here I was hoping for an improper greeting!"

"I think I could handle that, darling. How long until the twin's nap?"

"Well, they'll eat in about an hour and go down after that," Krista told him.

"Great, I will get to play with them a bit then it will be your turn, my love!"

Smiling, Krista took the babies in and placed them on the blanket in the middle of the living room floor. Not that they ever stayed there, since they had started to crawl a few months ago. AJ came back from putting his suitcase in the bedroom and Rose began crawling towards him, chanting, "Da da," over and over again.

Lilac had pulled herself up and was standing, holding onto the coffee table. When she saw her daddy came into the room she did something that stunned both her parents. She called out, "Da da," let go of the coffee table, and took her first step in her daddy's direction. AJ smiled and knelt down holding out his arms to her, "Come to daddy, Lilac!" After a few steps she reached out her arms and immediately fell over onto her tiny well padded tushy. "Krista, did you see that?"

Laughing with delight, Krista walked over and lifted her daughter back up to her feet and said, "Call her again, Albert, see if she'll do it again!"

To be continued…


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

"Come to daddy, Lilac, you can do it, Darlin'. I know you can!" AJ encouraged his daughter.

Lilac stood on shaky legs grinning at her father, happy to have his undivided attention. Out of the corner of his eye, AJ caught a movement. Turning to see what was heading his way, he grinned, "Krista, look," he whispered.

She looked where he pointed and saw Rose take a final step to reach out and grab her daddy by the leg. "Daddy, love you!" she gave him a toothy smile.

Pitching her into the air, AJ caught her and then hugged her to him, "And I love you too, my little cutie pie!"

"AJ, that was such a wonderful moment! I wish we'd had the movie camera out and rolling," smiled Krista, leaning over to kiss Rose's pink cheeks.

"You get that camera out and we will catch them the next time they do it! What a great homecoming that was!"

As the babies became fussy to be fed, Krista prayed the plan she had would work. As much as AJ enjoyed watching her nurse the twins she hoped that he wanted to hurry and get them into bed tonight so the two of them could be alone. "Darling, could you bathe one of the girls while I nurse the other? That way we could switch to save time…" she winked at him suggestively.

He smiled at her and agreed to the plan. When the baby switch was made, AJ stole a quick kiss and then bathed his other daughter. In the nursery, Krista nursed Lilac and then put her to bed. For her ultimate plan to work she needed to be in bed before AJ got Rose into bed.

Krista figured that if she were pretending to be asleep, he wouldn't disturb her. That way he wouldn't see the bruises on her breasts. When AJ came into the bedroom and found Krista already asleep he was sorely disappointed. He thought about waking her, but knew that she needed her rest more than he needed to make love to his wife.

Pulling Krista over next to his body he tenderly kissed her good night, as he snuggled closer, holding her close until he fell asleep, dreaming of her. Krista lay in his arms as still as possible, praying that he wouldn't feel her heart racing. He must not know what had happened while he was gone.

Finally, Krista slowly drifted off into a restless sleep. AJ, pressed next to her body began to have an erection; it had been so long since he had made love to her. Krista was lost in the nightmare she had been having for the last few nights when this happened. Heart racing and trembling in fear, she was remembering the horror that was daddy. Then, just at the moment that daddy had entered her, AJ pressed closer and she felt his erection even through the dream. She woke up screaming, "NO! Daddy, please don't!"

AJ sitting straight up in bed, tried to shake Krista awake. Still in a state of panic she fought him at first. It took several minutes for her to calm down and realize where she was and who held her. Krista clutched AJ and sobbed. Tenderly holding her, he whispered, "Sssshhhh, Darling, it's just a nightmare, and can't hurt you." He caressed her back and gently rocked her. As soon as she became coherent, he asked, "What's triggered the nightmares of your father again, Krista?"

"I don't know, Albert. It must be all the stress of trying to get pregnant. I wanted to give Krys and Tom a baby so badly and I was beginning to think that it would never happen."

"Darling, you did that reading for Tom."

"Yes, but that was after two failures and I could have been wrong. Just reading what I wanted so badly for them."

"This has been so hard on you, how will you handle the next nine months?"

"I've already talked to Dr. Malcolm about increasing my counseling sessions for awhile. She helped me with my nightmares before."

"That's a good idea, Krista. I'll even go with you, if you like."

"NO!" Krista exclaimed in alarm.

To be continued…


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

AJ jumped at her reaction, and Krista hurried on to explain, "I mean Krystal is going with me. I've already said something to her about it."

Frowning, AJ replied, "That's fine, but remember I'm here, and if you need me for anything, I'll be more than glad to help."

"I will, Albert," she said and faked a yawn, "I'm sleepy now, so could we try and get some more sleep before the twins get up?"

"Yes, sweetheart, you look like you're worn out," remarked AJ, as he kissed Krista. "Try and sleep, I'm here and no one will hurt you. I love you, darling."

"I love you too, Albert," she answered as she snuggled into his arms and was soon asleep again. AJ laid holding Krista, worried. It had been a long time since she'd had such a nightmare. He hoped that counseling would help her.

Krista slept little that night and ended up getting up early to feed the twins and fix Albert breakfast since he had planned on going in to work that morning.

AJ woke to find himself alone in bed, but was reassured by the smell of bacon frying. He quickly took a shower and dressed. Smiling, he headed towards the kitchen. Krista came into the dining room with two loaded plates in her hands and was about to place them on the table when she saw AJ come into the room. The plates fell from her suddenly lifeless fingers, sending food and shards of broken pottery everywhere.

Horror filled her eyes and she backed away from the vision before her. Holding up her hands as if to ward him off, she begged, "No, daddy, please, no!"

Yanking off his uniform jacket and throwing it aside he swept her into his arms and tried to calm her down. It took nearly thirty minutes for her to regain her composure. "Krista, you make that appointment with Dr. Malcolm today! This stress is too much for you!"

"I will just as soon as the office is open this morning."

"I'm going to stay home today and take care of you," AJ told her.

"No. Albert, it's not necessary, I'll be fine. It was just a reaction to seeing you in your uniform after the nightmare last night," replied Krista. "You should go back to work."

"Krista, darling, don't you know you're more important to me than any job? I love you, I'll stay home and help with the twins. I really missed them these past few days, so I will welcome a change to spend some time with all my girls."

"Sweetheart, its just one day and then you can spend the whole weekend with us," smiled Krista. "Just please change out of your uniform before you come home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Albert, I'll be fine, now go do your work."

"All right, but I'm coming home early," replied AJ leaning down to tenderly kiss her goodbye.

Friday, May 13, 2005

1700 EST

Krystal was driving home when she came upon a stranded car close to her home. A man was working under the hood, trying to get it started, she pulled her car off the road and rolling down the window asked, "Sir, do you need assistance?"

When she got no answer, she shrugged and thought that he probably hadn't heard her. Opening her door, she stepped out and went over to him. Just as she reached him, and was about to tap his shoulder, he turned and gave her an evil smile. "Hello, baby, have you missed daddy?"

Before she could react he grabbed her and placed a foul smelling rag over her mouth. Chloroform! The smell of chloroform filled her lungs and a few moments later he lifted her limp body and placed it in the back of the car. Slamming the hood down on his car, and got into hers where the keys were still in the ignition. He pulled it off the side of the road into some bushes, so it wouldn't be easily found. He got back into the car he had stolen and drove to the abandoned warehouse he'd been using for the last few days.

Lifting her into his arms, he carried her up to the second floor where he put her in a chair and then tied her to it. Then he tied it to a pole in the center of the room.

To be continued…


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Slowly waking, Krystal realized that she was tied to a chair. She opened her eyes slightly to see her father at the far end of the room. He was drinking and pacing back and forth. Trying to reach her cell phone in her hip pocket, she managed to hit the speed dial button without knowing whose number she had hit.

The man noticed a slight movement out of the corner of his eye, strode over to her, "So, my baby's awake!" Was the first thing that AJ heard, when he picked up his cell and said, "Hello?"

Trying to keep the fear from overwhelming her, Krystal asked, "Why have you brought me to this abandoned warehouse, daddy?"

A jolt of fear hit Krista, and she jumped to her feet, running to check on the babies. Breathing a sigh of relief, she found that her precious babies were safe. She couldn't understand the fear that still gripped her. Suddenly she knew that it was Krystal that was in danger! Something had happened to her sister! Racing for the phone she immediately called Krystal at work. Harriett answered the phone and told her that Commander Boone had already left for the day. "Then please let me talk to my husband," Krista begged.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, he ran out of here just a few minutes ago."

"Was he in uniform?"

"Yes, Ma'am, he was."

"Thank you, Harriett," Krista hung up the phone and immediately tried AJ's cell phone only to find it busy.

Dialing Tom's cell phone number, he answered, "Boone here."

"Tom, its Krista. Krystal's in danger!"

"What do you mean 'in danger'?"

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure it has something to do with daddy."

"Have you tried her cell phone?"

"No, all I know is that both she and Albert left work early and his cell has been busy ever since I got this feeling. Why don't you call her cell and I'll try the house and I'm going to head into town. Can you meet me at the shop in thirty minutes?"

Knowing full well that it was a forty-five minute drive, Tom agreed to meet her at the shop, but warned her to drive safely.

"I will, Tom, talk to you soon." Quickly putting the twins into the car, she tried Krystal's home phone and got the answering machine. She hung up without leaving a message. As she hurriedly drove into town she tried AJ's cell one more time, it was still busy. Krista was beginning to panic. She dialed Tom's number again, "Please, tell me you've gotten a hold of Krystal!" she begged.

"No, her line was busy."

"So was Albert's and there was no answer at your house. What do we do now, Tom?"

"I'm going to have Krystal's cell phone traced. How close are you to the shop?"

"About fifteen minutes away, why?"

"I'm five minutes out and I'll warn Serena that she'll need to watch the babies."

"Okay, thanks, Tom."

Tom arrived at the shop and told Serena what was going on and just before Krista came dashing in he remembered to take off his uniform jacket, so she wouldn't be frightened.

"Daddy, how was it that your dental work was found in the Oklahoma City Federal Building after the bombing? And you're not dead?"

"Because daddy's very smart, my baby girl. I'd left the building earlier, and heard what happened. Because I was up on rape charges I thought it would be a great opportunity to start all over again. I joined one of the volunteer teams helping to look for survivors, when no one was looking I simply dropped my dental plate on the wreckage. Then I got the hell out of there, there was no reason for me to stay."

"Where have you been all these years?"

"I made a new identity for myself, and started looking for Krista. I knew I could always find you," he gave an evil laugh, "whenever I wanted to."

Shuddering at the menace in his voice, she tried to keep her wits about her, she asked, "So where are we?"

"Down by the docks, my little sailor-girl. No one will find you here."

"How did you find us?"

"Well, we get newspapers, even in prison. I saw my two babies had married nasty old Admirals and that my little slut, Krista, had a couple babies of her own. Did Krista tell you she was going to help me train them to please me?"

"You ass! You'll never touch those babies! You're a sick bastard and I'll kill you if it is the last thing that I do!"

"Now, we can't have you talking to daddy that way! Remember silence is golden!" he told her as he went over to a nearby table and grabbed up a roll of duct tape and placed a piece over her mouth.

To be continued…


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Hearing what the man had just said, AJ nearly ran the Escalade off the road. Blaring horns brought his attention back into focus and he corrected his mistake. Heading towards the warehouses on the docks he cursed when suddenly the phone went dead. Minutes later the phone rang again and he said a quick prayer that Krystal had known the phone had gone dead and was calling back. When he heard Tom's voice instead of Krystal's he cussed again. "Tom, you better not be the reason my last call was broken off. You have no idea of how important it was."

Tom replied, "I have some idea, old buddy. I was calling to tell you that we have Krystal's location."

"Where does the maniac have her?"

"She's in one of the warehouses on the dock."

"Which one, Tom? There are a dozen of them!"

"Are you near there?"

"Yes, about three blocks away. She had her cell open and I heard her getting the information out of him. She was very calm and cool, Tom. Krystal will be okay."

"Thanks, old man! I needed to hear that. Krys is in warehouse number seven in block three. Krista and I are on our way."

"Why in the hell is Krista coming?" AJ demanded.

"She's the one that told me Krystal was missing! You know that twin connection they have."

"Keep her out harm's way, Tom!"

"I'll make you a deal, I'll keep your wife safe, if you'll keep mine safe."

"Got it, buddy. I'm at the location, going in now!"

Before Tom could give his last instructions, AJ had hung up. "Stop! Wait for back up!"

"What did he say?" asked Krista.

"He's there and he's going in now. Kris, please tell me, is she still alive?"

Touching his shoulder, she smiled through her tears, "Yes, Tom, she's afraid, but she's still alive. I would know if she wasn't."

Back in the warehouse, the man had gotten tired of talking, he came over to Krystal after putting the bottle of whisky down and said, "Too bad Daddy can't kiss his baby, but you had to go and mouth off to me!" He leaned over and ran his hands over the front of her shirt. "Lets see if you have grown into the woman that your twin has!" he said grasping the edges of her shirt ripped it open to reveal her regulation bra. "Aw, daddy's girl didn't grow up so well did she?"

Krystal tried to shout insults at him, but nothing came through the tape on her mouth. In the distance the man could hear the sounds of several sirens and his head jerked in the direction of the windows. Going over to them he could see nothing from that vantage point. "Stay here, baby, daddy is going to check out the noises," he laughed evilly, as he looked at her tied to the chair.

Heading down the back stairs, the man went to check out the noises. He found that there were several police cars and a swat team truck unloading personnel out front of the warehouse. He was going to go back up there and use that bitch daughter of his to get him out safely!

AJ had crept up the front stairs and reaching the second floor, he saw Krystal tied to a chair in the middle of the room. Quickly looking around and seeing no one else he quietly crossed the room over to her. He untied her hands and moved to do the same to her feet as she was trying to rub some circulation to her hands.

At the last moment, Krystal saw her father come up behind AJ. He had a board that he'd found somewhere in his hands. He raised it over his head and was about to hit AJ on the head with it. Krystal tried to signal her Commanding Officer and brother-in-law with her frantic eyes, but he had his head down and didn't see. Krystal saw the gun that AJ had tucked into the front of his pants as he started to untie her.

Daddy brought the board down on AJ's head just as Krystal reached out and yanked the gun from AJ's belt. AJ fell flat at her feet from the unexpected blow. Daddy was going to hit him again to make sure that he was dead, but Krys had the gun pointed at him. She was shaking her head no, because the tape was still over her mouth.

Ignoring her and knowing that she was not 'man' enough to shoot him, the man continued his downward swing with the board aimed at AJ's head. Her first shot hit her father in the chest just as the swat team reached the second floor, and came streaming into the room.

To be continued…


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

The shock on his face was almost comical; he couldn't believe that she had shot him. That was, until she began empting the entire clip into him. He hit the floor with a bullet in his chest, heart, and one between his eyes.

Tom and Krista came racing into the room also, even though the police had tried to keep them back on the first floor. AJ was starting to come around as they raced over to Krystal. She pulled the tape from her mouth and vomited all over her father's dead body. Tom swept her into his arms chair and all to hug her close. Krystal looked up to see tears of worry streaming down his cheeks.

Krista was at AJ's side trying to help him to his feet. He shook his head groggily and looked around. Seeing that the man was dead he looked at Krystal who looked uninjured if a bit disheveled. "Tom, you might want to untie her feet," he said with a half way chuckle. The swat team had checked to make sure that the man was dead, he was, this time it was definite.

Tom shot AJ a glare and bent to untie Krys' feet. Once she was free she threw herself into his arms. Looking Krystal over carefully, he noticed her ripped blouse. "Krys, did he…violate you?" he questioned as he pulled her blouse closed and helped her into AJ's jacket that he had handed over when he saw her ripped shirt.

As she heard that question, Krista began to tremble. Her legs gave out and if AJ had not had his arm around her she would have hit the floor. "Darling!" AJ exclaimed.

Glancing over at them, Tom saw what was happening, "Let's get them out of here, AJ," he said as he lifted Krystal into his arms and headed for the stairs. When he was far enough ahead of AJ he whispered to his wife, "Don't lie to me, my goddess. Did he hurt you in ANY way?"

"No, he didn't physically hurt me," she answered in a shaky voice.

"Thank god!" Tom exclaimed.

AJ had lifted Krista into his arms when her legs gave out and at Tom's suggestion he also headed to the stairs with his wife. They received some odd looks from the people running in as they realized the two women being carried out were identical twins.

"Darling, are you alright?" AJ face showed his concern. "Krystal's fine, is it the stress?"

Krista couldn't lie to him, she just couldn't find the words at that moment to come up with something that he would believe, so she just buried her head in his shoulder and trembled.

A policeman stepped in front of the four people saying, "You do understand, we'll need to take a statement?"

"You won't be taking anything tonight. The man is dead and we aren't going anywhere. I'm Admiral AJ Chegwidden, Judge Advocate General and this is my wife. He's Admiral Thomas Boone and the lady he's carrying is his wife. We need to take her to the hospital to get her checked out," replied AJ. "You'll get your statement in due time."

"All right, Sir, just don't let Mrs. Boone leave town till we can get her statement. I'll contact her tomorrow," the officer said.

Tom handed him his business card, "You can get her at the home number there or at JAG headquarters. Mrs. Boone is Commander Krystal Boone."

Trembling and crying in Tom's arms, she asked, "You took my call? I pushed a button but didn't know which one of you I called."

"No, sweetheart, you hit AJ's number, I found out when Krista called me because she couldn't get AJ. She had a premonition through your twin bond."

"I tried to get as much information out of him as possible. I was so terrified, but I knew if I could keep him talking whoever was on the other end might be able to pinpoint my location," cried Krystal.

"You did a great job, darling. AJ was close when I got the call traced and got your exact location. That was how he beat the SWAT team into the building." 

AJ suddenly remembered what he had heard over the cell phone. Cradling his wife in his arms he made his way to the Escalade and gently placed her inside. Going around on his side he locked the doors and pulled Kris to him. "Darling, what did that man do to you?"

To be continued…


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Krista stared into his eyes hoping that he was just confused, "Albert, it was Krystal he had not me. I was with Tom."

"Krista, I heard what he told Krystal. He said he'd seen the twins and that you were going to help him train them like he did you girls. So I know you've seen him," replied AJ. "What I don't know is if he hurt you, sweetheart."

She looked at him with such a wounded empty look in her eyes that he knew...she couldn't voice what had happened, but his heart clutched at the knowledge that the man had been in their home and had hurt his beloved wife. Krista buried her face in his shoulder and wept. She knew that AJ would stop loving her once he found out what her father had done and that he had touched the babies. She had not been able to protect them from his evil touch!

"Hush now sweetheart, it'll be alright. He's finally dead now and can never hurt you or anyone else again. Can you try to talk about it with me or would you rather talk to a counselor?"

"Oh, Albert, you'll hate me if I tell you what happened!" she wailed.

"I love you and no matter what he did, he can't take my love away, so don't let him win by believing he can," whispered AJ. "I'll love you and need you until the day I die, Krista."

"No, he used me, like the slut that he called me, and I couldn't protect the babies! He touched them! He kissed them! I had to scrub them clean when he finally left!"

"Darling, whatever he did, wasn't your fault and I know that. The man was evil and deserved to die. You, my sweet wife, are not a slut nor could you ever be. You did all you could do to protect our daughters without endangering your life and theirs. And his touch didn't hurt them, but you washed away the stench that he had about him. Look at me, Krista. He violated you and you were innocent of any wrongdoing and I love you more and more everyday. Can you forgive me for not being there to protect you and the children?" he asked wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Albert, you weren't to blame! He could have hurt you if you were there! He was awful! He wore your uniform...he raped me, he made me feel so dirty..." she whispered, not able to look at AJ.

"Krista, listen to me, you're not dirty, and if you give in to that feeling then he wins. Do you want that, sweetheart? I'll help you as much as I can, but you need to talk to your counselor. We're all behind you and willing to do what ever it takes, but you have to remember you are innocent and what he did was not done with your permission. You were violated," AJ explained holding Krista in his arms and rocking her in a soothing motion.

"But how can you ever touch me again, and not think of what he did? He wore your uniform! He got it dirty!" she just could not seem to stop crying.

"I'll touch you again and love touching your beautiful body and not think of that evil man, I swear," AJ promised. "As for the uniform, if it bothers you so much I'll throw it away, and buy a new one. Krista, darling, I love you and wouldn't trade our life together for anything. And I won't let the memory of that man ruin it for us."

"I had it cleaned for you, and I burned all the bedding...I just couldn't look at it...can you really still love me, Albert?" she whispered her eyes full of fear, afraid to hope.

"I can and I do, my love. Nothing can ever change that. Not anyone one nor anything will ever change how I feel about you. I wish you had told me before now, darling. You should feel safer in my love and trust to know nothing could make me stop loving you."

"He told me that if I told he would come after the babies and take them from me in the night. I would never see them again! I only told Krystal because he said he was going to find her next...and he did..."

To be continued…


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

"You did the right thing in telling Krystal, but you should have told me and Tom so we could have notified the police. We might have prevented what happened here tonight," he said as he kissed her. "I understand the reason behind your terrible fear, but why didn't Krystal tell someone?"

Krista stared at her feet, afraid to tell her husband that his best friend and known and didn't tell him.

Lifting her face he asked, "What else are you afraid to tell me, Darlin'?"

"You have to promise me you won't be mad if I tell you..." she begged.

"Darlin', please tell me what you're so afraid of. How can I promise without knowing? I'm not mad at you, that I promise," replied AJ.

"Albert, if I tell you and you get upset it could mean the end of your friendship with T..." she sighed and then said, "She told Tom, please don't be mad...I'm the one that insisted he not tell you!"

"You mean Tom knew of this all along and didn't take proper action to stop that evil man?" asked AJ angrily. "See what happened tonight by him keeping his mouth shut? He almost lost his wife and could have cost me mine!"

"Albert, remember that I'm the one that told him not to tell. I was so afraid of what daddy would do if he found out that I had told. Please, don't be mad at Tom."

"I imagine he's beating himself up pretty good right now. Knowing that if he hadn't kept the promise Krystal might not have had to go through with this tonight. Did you go to a doctor or the hospital, Darlin'?" he brushed his lips on her forehead.

"No, I just scrubbed both the babies and me clean of his touch and then burned the bedding so I would never have to look at it again."

"Darlin', you really should go see a doctor. He could have hurt you badly. When you say he touched the babies in what way did he touch them?" asked AJ, as calmly as a man could with hate burning inside him.

"He took off their booties and counted their fingers and toes. Then he kissed them on the forehead. He said he would train them right since he got to them so early, not like Krys and me. It was awful, Albert, I was so afraid that he was going to hurt them and I was tied up and couldn't go to them!"

"You were tied up, Krista? Did that bastard hurt you?" asked AJ, already knowing the answer in his heart.

She nodded, not looking at him, "That was why I pretended to be asleep last night, I didn't want you to see the bruises..."

"Damn it, Krista, why didn't you trust me? Don't you believe I love you and would have understood it wasn't you to blame, but him forcing himself on you?"

Looking up at him with hurt shining in her eyes, "I'm sorry, Albert, I should have told you, but I was so afraid! Can you ever forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive! You did what you had to, to save our babies and yourself. I just wish you'd told me. I would have liked to have been your knight in shinning armor," he kissed her softly.

"You are, my love, it was the thought of you that got me through it. You're my hero!"

"My Queen, shall we go home to our two darling princesses?" he asked, inhaling the fresh scent of her hair.

"They aren't at home, I left them at the shop with Serena when we came chasing daddy. We'll have to go by and pick them up."

"Then to the shop we go and finally home. Something for all of us to eat and I think bed sounds like a good idea. Would you rather eat out or let me fix something at home?"

"Whatever you like, Albert," she said with a tired sigh. 

"You're tired and I think I'll just take you and the girls home and you can take a bath while I fix  
>something for us to eat and then we'll go to bed," replied AJ.<p>

"Okay, Albert."

Meanwhile, Tom pulled his car up at Bethesda Naval Hospital and quickly got out to come around to Krystal's side of the car to help her out.

To be continued…


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Trembling and sobbing, Krystal begged, "I don't need to go to the hospital Tom, I just want to go home with you, please."

"Sweetheart, I want to take you home too, but I also want to make sure that you're all right. Please let them check you over and then I'll take you home and put you to bed, darling," he said, as he helped her into the emergency room and explained to the nurse on duty what had happened. It was a slow night so they were seen right away.

Krystal was lying on an examining table as she waited to see the doctor. She was so cold and Tom held her hand. Dr. Franklin walked in looking over her chart. "Mrs. Boone, how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, just cold right now, and I can't stop trembling," explained Krystal. "I'd rather not go into it all now if you don't mind. If you need to know please ask my husband, only please go outside I don't want to think about it."

Tom stepped out of the room with the doctor and explained what had happened and then the two of them came back into the room.

"Mrs. Boone were you violated?"

"No, doctor, not physically. I just went thought some bad times as a child. Then he kidnapped me today and was going to rape me, but I ki...ki...killed him," sobbed Krystal.

Tom held her in his arms and tried to offer what silent comfort he could while the doctor talked with his wife. He wished he had been the one to kill that evil bastard!

"I'd like to examine you. If there are no problems, then if you'd like to go home, I'll release you. I'll give you some tranquilizers that should help you rest," explained Dr. Franklin. "Admiral Boone, you'll see she takes them?"

"Yes, I will make sure that she does, thank you, doctor."

After the brief examination all the doctor could find were bruises on her wrist and ankles where her father had tied her up. There was also a nasty scratch where he ripped her blouse open and a bruise on her cheek. She was in shock, but the doctor said she'd be better at home with Tom than in the hospital. So he wrote out a prescription for some tranquilizers and an antibiotic cream for the scratch so it wouldn't become infected. "If she should become worse or have trouble sleeping you might seek professional help other than medical," advised Dr. Franklin.

"Thank you, doctor, we will. Can I take her home now?"

"Yes, I'll sign the release form and you help get her dressed."

Once Krystal was dressed, Dr. Franklin came back with her medicine and directions on how to take it. Krystal was still trembling so Dr. Franklin gave them a hospital blanket, which Tom promised to return.

Soon they were headed home with Krystal snuggled up next to Tom and his arm around her. "Darling, you might want to call Krista and see if she can fix you up something natural rather that the chemicals in the prescriptions that the doctor gave you. You know she usually has things that will help, and usually better than what a doctor can come up with," Tom suggested.

"I'll call Krista when we get home and see what she has," remarked Krystal.

AJ and Krista had picked up the twins at the shop and headed home, Krista quickly put them down for the night after feeding them and changing their diapers, as AJ made dinner. She glanced into the kitchen when the babies were tucked in and he told her that he wasn't quite finished yet, so she asked if she had time for a bath.

"Yes, darling, go ahead, even if I finish before you do it can be heated up again," he told her and gave her a quick kiss. 

Leaving the kitchen Krista made her way into the bathroom and filled the tub with hot water. She just wanted to relax and forget the last week. Still her mind wouldn't shut down; it was filled with one constant nightmare.

To be continued…


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Krystal picked up the phone, and dialed her sister's number, and waited for her to pick it up.

AJ grabbed up the phone so it wouldn't wake the babies or disturb Krista in the bathtub, "Chegwidden residence." 

"AJ, this is Krystal, can I talk to Kris, please?" asked a very shaky Krystal.

"She's in the tub, Krystal, what do you need?" he asked with concern.

"I just came from the hospital and the doctor gave me some medication. I'd like to see if Kris can give me some of her herbs and teas instead of taking what he gave me. Hers always work faster and are easier on the tummy. If she's busy just have her call me later," replied Krystal.

"I can ask her, Krys. You know that she'd want to help if she can, let me take the phone into her." AJ walked the phone into the bathroom and explained what Krys wanted.

"Sis, are you alright?" Krista asked.

Tears filling her eyes she replied, "Yes, as well as I can be right now. I went to the hospital and the doctor gave me some antibiotics and a tranquilizer. I'd rather take something you mixed up rather that this medicine. If you feel like it, would you mix me up something and I'll send Tom over to get it?" Krystal asked, her voice trembling.

"Sure I can do that sweetie, please don't fret. I'll make you some calming tea and bath oils and all you need for the antibiotic is the lavender that I know you have. Just put a drop on a cotton ball and use it straight. By the time Tom gets here I'll have the tea and bath oil made. Send him now, hun," Krista told her sister hanging up and then getting out of the bath to make what her sister needed. 

"Tom, she's making it now and should have it ready by the time you get there. Oh, and Tom please don't be gone too long," she begged with fear in her eyes.

"I won't my love, will you be alright here by yourself until I get back?"

Looking around the empty house she looked up at Tom hugging herself she asked, "Can I come with you?"

"Yes, if you feel up to it my love!" he told her, taking her in his arms to hold her tight.

"Tom, I just don't want to be alone right now. Maybe tomorrow, but it's all too fresh in my mind, tonight."

"Would it be better if I just called AJ and had him bring it here? That way you won't have to go out and I can stay here with you." 

"AJ…oh no…Tom, it was AJ on the phone and he heard my conversation with daddy! He heard daddy say he was in the house with Kris and the babies! He knows, Tom. He knows!" she said with a look of horror on her face. She knew her sister was now facing an angry husband.

"Did he sound upset when you talked to him? Maybe he didn't realize what it all meant?" Tom asked hopefully. Guiding her out to the car he hoped that if AJ did know that he would be gentle with Krista. She had been through enough without facing her husband's anger.

"This is all my fault, Tom, I should have insisted she call the police and if she didn't, I could have told AJ. He'll never want to see me again. And poor Kris, I hope he realizes she's the innocent one in all this."

"You're not the only one that kept the info from him Krys. He'd be justified in being angry with me too. Lets just get over there and see what's going on." 

"Tom, it's my fault if he's mad at you. You wanted to call in the police and I wouldn't let you. What a  
>mess I've made. I wish I'd called the police so I wouldn't have been in the situation I was in."<p>

To be continued…


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

"Honey, we don't even know if he realized, what your father was saying, meant. Let's not borrow trouble until we know for sure!" Tom said as they pulled into the driveway at AJ and Krista's home. Getting out of the car he helped her to the door, hoping that they would find all was well in the Chegwidden household.

Walking up to the door they knocked and waited. AJ answered the door, "Come in both of you.  
>Krista, has some medication for you, Krystal, and I think the four of us need to talk."<p>

Krystal and Tom exchanged glances; from the tone of his voice they knew that AJ knew and that this 'talk' wouldn't be pleasant. As they all came into the room they found that Krista was already curled up on the couch; she'd made some of the tea that she had prepared for Krystal figuring that she might need it right away.

"Thanks, Kris, I hated to bother you in your bath, but I really need something and didn't want to take that medicine."

"It was fine, hun, I'm always willing to help when you need me, Krys. Don't ever be afraid to ask. Come and sit here and have some tea," she said patting the couch next to her.

"Lets all have a seat, please. I have a few questions I'd like answered. Starting with why no one notified the police when Krista was violated?" asked AJ, so angry his face was bright red.

"Albert, I told you that I asked...no demanded that they NOT do that!" Krista told him.

"Krista, I know what you asked them to do, but they're adults and knew better than to listen to a hysterical woman. Don't you realize that by not telling the police, that they could have cost Krystal her life tonight?" he asked. "Tom, what do you have to say for yourself? I thought better of you my friend."

"Krista is also my friend, AJ, and I was honoring her wishes when I said that I would keep it quiet. I might not have agreed with her reasons, but she needed that promise at that time and I didn't regret calming her fears by making it. I had no idea that their father was looking for Krystal too. That was not shared with me either, my friend!" he looked from one twin to the other.

"Tom, darling, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I knew you wouldn't agree if you knew. Kris was so upset I didn't know what to do. I felt I could protect myself and not let him get near me, I was wrong. Can you ever forgive me, sweetheart?" Krystal asked with tears in her eyes and her hands shaking as she tried to hold the hot tea.

"I can forgive you anything as long as you are safe now, my love!" Tom told her, and moved to the couch so he could hold her in his arms.

Krista looked on at the two of them and hoped that Albert would be that understanding. She would like to have been held too.

AJ saw the longing in her eyes and came over on the couch to take Krista into his arms, "Darlin', promise me you'll never hide anything like this ever again, please."

She nodded and buried her head in his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Albert, I shouldn't have kept it from you, will you forgive me?" she asked.

"Yes, darling, as long as you promise never to do anything that dangerous again I'll forgive you. I love you darling and don't want to see you hurt in any way," he brushed back her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, Albert. I think that you should forgive Tom and Krys too since they were only doing what I asked them too. Then we should let them go home so Krys can take her bath and go to bed," Krista offered. She was tired and wanted to go to bed too, she just wanted to snuggle into her husband's arms where she knew that she would be safe.

"All right, I forgive you all, but you should all count yourselves lucky after tonight. It could have  
>ended much differently," AJ said, as he led Tom and Krystal to the door and showed them out. "Come on, darling, let's get you in bed. You must be worn out."<p>

"I am. Bed sounds like a great idea," she smiled, and taking his hand led him into their room.

To be continued…


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

"Why don't you take a long hot bath using your bath salts and I'll check on the twins. That might help you sleep better," said AJ as he kissed her.

"Sweetheart, I was taking a bath when the phone rang remember? Oh, I know...you're getting old and forgetful!" she teased, as she began to undress for the night.

"No, not old and forgetful. Just tired and worried," replied AJ. "You get in bed and I'll take a quick peek at the twins and be right back."

"All right, darling. And there's no need to worry; everything worked okay and daddy is really dead this time!"

"That's right; so you never have to worry about him harming you or the twins ever again. Now get in bed and I'll be right back," AJ said, as he left the room and went into the nursery.

The twins were sound asleep and looked so tiny and innocent. Nothing like when they were awake and were hell on wheels. They were beautiful and if his father-in-law had dared to  
>hurt one of them, he'd have torn him apart with his bare hands. Kissing each child, AJ made his way back to the bedroom. "Are you still awake, my love? I would have thought as tired as you were, you'd be asleep."<p>

"No, I was waiting up for you. I was hoping that you might want to make love to your wife!" she winked at him.

"Krista, are you sure? I mean after all that has happened you won't be scared?" he asked.

"I want you, Albert," she smiled gently.

"I don't want to rush you, although I do want to love you so completely that you feel only my hands and mouth on your body."

"And that's the reason that I want you in my arms tonight. Will you mind that I have bruises?" Krista questioned tentatively. 

"No, my love, and I'll be extra careful so as not to hurt you in any way. Tell me if I'm hurting you alright?"

"You could never hurt me, Albert. There is not gentler man in all the world!" she held out her arms to him. 

Quickly taking off his clothes he joined his beautiful wife in bed. Holding her in his arms he  
>stared at the ugly bruises, almost resenting Krystal for being the one to kill their father. Right then he'd like to have taken him apart piece by piece. AJ gently kissed the bruises on her face wondering how he missed seeing them before, then licked and suck his way down her shoulder before kissing her beautiful breasts. Gently he drew her nipple inside his mouth and like the twins began to suck.<p>

Krista stiffened in horror, she had her eyes closed from his kisses and when she suddenly felt him at her breast all she could think of was when her father had done the same thing just a few days ago.

"Krista, Darlin', what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" AJ asked concerned. After all she was covered in bruises from her father rough treatment, and many of them seemed to be concentrated on her breasts.

"He did that! He took our babies milk..." she sobbed covering herself and rolled away. 

"No, please don't do that! Stop!" cried Krystal sitting up in bed and covering her breasts with her hands.

"Darling! What is it? You are okay, and safe here with me!" Tom tried to reassure his wife, taking her into his arms and holding her.

"Tom, Kris is scared. She is dreaming of the rape. Oh, Tom, I saw it happen and it was awful. I need to go to her now," Krystal told him getting out of bed and dressing. "Come with me, please.

"Krystal, she has AJ there with her...you should call and see if she wants you to come first, darling," Tom advised her, reaching for the bedside phone and handing it to her.

To be continued…


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

"Darling, why didn't you tell me?" AJ asked pulling Krista tenderly into his arms. "Hush, my love just lie here and know that you're safe in my arms and that man can never hurt you again. You're clean and he can never take anything from our children anymore. Sleep, now, my love, and I'll watch over you all night long."

"He said that if he had known, he would have made me pregnant back then and kept me that way!" she tore herself out of his arms at the thought that she might even now be carrying her father's child. Racing into the bathroom as she heard the phone ring, she emptied her stomach into the toilet. She could never let them know what she feared! She would call the doctor first thing in the morning and find out how soon she could be tested to know the parent or parents of the child she was carrying! 

AJ, wanting to go to Krista, knew he had to answer the phone just in case it was the SECNAV. "Hello?"

"AJ, its Kris she's scared, I can feel it. I dreamed the rape and it was terrible. Does she need me? Can I come over?"

"Just a minute, Krystal, I'll ask her if she wants you to come over. She is feeling sick right now," he got out of bed and went to the bathroom where Krista was just rinsing out her mouth. "Darling, do you want you sister to come over for a bit? She sensed that you were reliving the rape and is on the phone."

"No, Albert, tell her to go back to bed and that I am sorry that I scared her. I just want to be in your arms tonight. Will you just hold me?" she begged sadly.

AJ told Krystal that Kris was okay now and that she should just go back to bed. Then he led Krista to their bed. Pulling back the cover and opening his arms he said, "Come here, Darlin', and I'll hold you all night long. I'll stay awake and watch over you, my love."

"Thank you, Albert, I love you."

"I love you, too, Darlin', sleep now and feel safe within my arms."

"I do," she sighed and fell asleep.

The next morning, Krista waited until AJ was out washing the Escalade before placing the call to her doctor. "Dr. Steinman? This is Krista Chegwidden, I have a question for you...what is the soonest you can do a paternity test on a fetus?" 

"You can do one at twelve weeks, but you face the chance of aborting the baby. The safest time would be around twenty-two weeks. Why, dear, do you suspect that the child is your husband's and not the Boones'?"

"What I tell you is in confidence, correct Doctor?" Krista asked. 

"Of course, what's wrong, Krista?"

"I was raped, and am afraid that the child might be his."

"You're afraid the father might be the rapist, Krista?" she asked. "When did the rape occur during the time frame for conception?"

"You did the insemination on Monday, the rape was Tuesday..."

"Then the baby could be the rapist's. Would you consider an abortion?" Dr. Steinman asked worried for her patient. "Or would you choose to wait it out for the test in five and a half months?"

"I can't abort the child if there is any chance that it could be my sister's child. I guess I'll just have to wait. Please don't say anything about this to anyone, Doctor."

"Of course not, it would be breaking my oath. However, you do need to talk to someone. You're carrying around a heavy load, Krista. The stress itself could cause you to abort the child."

"I have a very good counselor that I have been seeing for childhood abuse. I'll talk to her about it, thank you, Dr. Steinman." Krista hung up with a heavy heart.

After her conversation with Dr. Steinman, Krista tried to put the pregnancy out of her mind. It was easy at home and at the shop, but not when she was around Tom and Krystal. It was all they seemed to want to talk about. Whenever she could Krista tried to put the fact that she was carrying a child from her mind. With the shop getting busier and busier all the time it was not a problem there, and at home, AJ never wanted to talk about the child, so that was okay too.

To be continued…


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

As the pregnancy progressed and she began to show in her fourth month, her customers began to ask questions about the baby and when it was due; suddenly work became harder. AJ had begun noticing little things, like the fact that she never seemed to talk to this child as she carried it. She had always been talking to the twins when she was pregnant with them. She had even read and played music for them. Krista also never talked about the baby kicking or how active he was.

Saturday, October 1, 2005

1300 EST

Chegwidden home

McLean, Virginia

It wasn't until the first part of October that an event occurred that alerted all of them to what was going on. They had all been gathered at AJ's place for their traditional Saturday night dinner and Lilac had curled up into Krista's lap when she sat down for a few minutes rest. She was in her favorite position, with her head on her mommy's tummy when the baby inside kicked. "What dat?" Lilac asked.

Krystal, hearing her niece ask about the baby, hurried to explain that it was a baby growing in mommy's tummy and that when it was born it would be her cousin, Tommy.

"Baby?" Lilac asked.

"Yes, a sweet baby that we all will love very much," her Aunt Krystal told her.

"Love baby!" Lilac said patting her mother's tummy. That was all that Krista could stand, she jumped up almost knocking Lilac off the couch and ran for the bathroom. She almost didn't make it before throwing up.

"She has been acting so strangely with this baby," AJ said looking between Krystal and Tom. "Have either of you noticed it?"

"Yes, if I didn't know better I would think she was worried that it was her father's child rather than ours!" Tom offered.

"Is it possible it could be his? Krystal she would've given you some idea surely?" AJ questioned.

"She told me there was no way. She was already pregnant before he raped her."

"Yes, she mentioned something about they couldn't tell before the 72 hours, so if she was pregnant then it had to be ours," Tom chimed in. 

"No the doctor said from forty eight to seventy two hours! She must be afraid the baby is your father's. That's why she's acting so strangely. She's afraid it is and doesn't know how to tell us," replied AJ. "What a burden she's been carrying all this time, and the nightmares that won't go away. Why didn't she just share this with us, and we could've helped her through it and decided what to do?"

"AJ, if that is the case what will we do? I mean if the baby is not ours, but his?" Tom questioned.

"Than I guess we all have a choice to make. First do you still want the baby? Second, would Krista want to keep the baby or should it be put up for adoption?"

"Tom, I don't know if I could love our father's child. I know the child would be innocent, but I'd have to think about it long and hard."

"If it is our only chance to have a child? We can't ask Krista and AJ to go through this again, darling. This baby was meant to be ours no matter how it was conceived."

"But, father's child? That would make it my brother or sister. It could grow up to be as evil as he was, then what?" Krystal finally voiced her fear.

"Not if we raised him in love, he would never have to know. And we're getting ahead of ourselves. This is only a possibility. We need to find out for sure. I wonder why Krista hasn't been tested before now?"

"I'm sure she has had her reasons. Tom, what if I just can't love the baby?" Krystal asked, with fear in her eyes.

At that moment Krista came back into the living room and saw the three solemn faces before her. Not understanding the reason for it, but guessing that it had something to do with her running out of the room she lied and said, "Sorry, a bit of morning sickness, I guess."

"Kris, I want to ask you a question and please be honest with me. Could you be carrying daddy's baby?" asked Krystal, watching her sister's face go pale.

Her eyes filled with horror that they had found out the secret she had been keeping, and her stomach rolled again. Before she could answer, she turned and ran for the bathroom once again.

To be continued…


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

Tears filled Krystal's eyes, she whispered, "It's true, then. I'm going to help her, I'll be back." Going into the bathroom, she held Kris's head while she threw up until she was so weak she could barely stand.

"AJ, this is going to be one fine mess. Krystal is still having nightmares of killing the SOB. Can you believe she feels guilty about killing him after all he did? She wanted him dead, but to kill him face to face was too much for her mind to accept," said Tom.

"And Krista is still having nightmares of the rape. It might be best for the child that if it is their father's to give him up for adoption. I'm not sure he would have a fair chance of a normal life in either of our families."

Finally with nothing in her stomach to throw up, Krista sat down in the floor facing her sister. "How  
>did you guess?"<p>

"By the way you've treated this child you're carrying and the difference in the way you carried the twins," replied Krystal. "Why didn't you tell us, Krista?"

"I didn't want to believe it myself and I'm still not sure it's true. I'm waiting to take an amniocentesis test at twenty-two weeks to see whose baby I'm carrying," Krista said. "I checked with Dr. Steinman  
>and they could have run it at twelve weeks, but there was a greater danger of aborting the baby and I couldn't do that in case it was yours and Tom's."<p>

"Have you talked to anyone about this except Dr. Steinman and now us?" Krystal asked concerned for her sister mental welfare.

"Yes, I've spoken with our counselor," Krista replied sadly. "She told me to tell all of you and let you  
>help me carry the burden, but I just couldn't."<p>

"Why, couldn't you sweetie?"

"Because I just couldn't do that to all of you, everyone was already going through so much and I didn't want to put any more strain on you all."

"Sweetie, we would've understood and have helped you through it! We love you and that's what families do, help with problems!" explain Krystal. "We're family and families stick together in the bad times as well as the good."

"What will happen if it does turn out to be daddy's?" Krista asked staring at her sister.

"Honestly, I don't know. I want a baby so badly that I'll give it some thought, but Tom and I would need to do a lot of talking about it. If we decide that we can't keep it then could you and AJ love the baby and keep it?" Krystal asked.

"I have been thinking of nothing else since that day. I hate the idea that it may be his baby I'm  
>carrying around inside me. It makes me sick to even think that my body may be nurturing my father's child. But then I think of this innocent baby that didn't ask to be conceived in such a way and that even if his father is an animal that he would still be a part of me…and that makes me stop and wonder if I could love him. As much as AJ and I want more children I really don't think that this baby could come into this family and not be seen as the child of a monster. So unless you and Tom really want him, even if it is daddy's, I think that it might be best to give him up for adoption so he can have a family that doesn't know how he came about and can love him unconditionally."<p>

"Then I guess the next step is to talk to the guys about this. Are you ready to go out there and do that?"

"I guess so, they are probably worried about us," Krista said, smiling for the first time that night. Krystal helped her up and she brushed her teeth and washed her face.

"Feel better?"

"Much. Do you think they'll want to discuss this tonight?" asked Krista.

"Probably, but if you're not up to it we can shelve it for another time," replied Krystal.

Nodding, Krista and her sister left the bathroom and joined the men in the living room. Both men looked up to see the women they loved come into the room. Each one had the same reaction, they opened their arms and the girls flew into them to be hugged and held tight. "So you guys figured out what was going on, huh?" Krista asked AJ.

"Yes, my love it wasn't too hard with the way you were acting toward this child compared to the way you acted when carrying the twins," he said, as he brushed his lips across her forehead.

"Can you forgive me?" she whispered.

"Darling, there is nothing to forgive. I just wish you'd let me share the burden with you. I love you and it would have made it easier for you, sweetheart." AJ said.

"I love you so much. What will we do if the baby isn't Tom and Krystal's?"

To be continued…


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

Tom looked at his wife snuggled in his arms and wondered the same thing. He thought that he might be able to love the child, but worried that Krystal could never do so. 

"That would depend on if Tom and Krystal decided to keep the baby or not," AJ replied, glancing toward the couple holding tightly to each other.

"To be honest, right now I just don't know. I need to give it some thought. I want to do what is right for the baby. If I think I can't love it then I want it to have a good home." Krystal replied sadly.

"I have my appointment for the DNA test to be done on Monday the tenth, I think the next few days will be the longest of my life," sighed Krista.

"Well we'll know something one way or another soon and can get things settled," AJ sigh. "I don't know about anyone else, but I could use a good stiff drink."

"Count me in on this one," Tom announced, his hands shaking so badly he didn't know if he could hold the glass or not.

"We still need to discuss a few things, but now is a good time for a break. I'm going in the kitchen to make Kris and I some soothing tea," Krystal replied leaving the room. Once in the kitchen she gripped the counter and silently cried. All her hopes of a family seemed to have died when she had heard this child could be her father's. Trying to get a grip she started the water to boil and got out the cups. She couldn't let them see how truly upset she was. Kris had more on her plate than she could handle.

The next nine days did pass with agonizing slowness; everyone was on edge and found it hard to concentrate on the everyday business of living. They all found themselves distracted at work and had to be brought back to the present by those around them when their thoughts drifted to what the outcome of the scheduled test would be. The Thursday before the test though, something happened that AJ hated to deal with.

He knew how worried and distracted Krystal had been, but this time it had cost her the loss of an important case. Not being able to play favorites in the office, he had to call her on the carpet for this as much as he understood the reason behind it. "Coates, have Commander Boone come into my office ASAP," he ordered over the intercom.

A few minutes later Krystal reported as ordered and stood at attention in front of his desk. Normally he would've had her sit down for a talk, but not this time, he had to make her understand the severity of what had happened. Coming around his desk and getting in her face he said, "Commander, I would like an explanation for what happened in court this morning!"

"AJ, I just blew it. It was all my fault, my attention wasn't on the case but on the test coming  
>up. I'm sorry. I'd like to request a few days off, until after the test and I get my head together." Krystal said, her head throbbing and wanting nothing more than to have a good cry.<p>

"In this office I am 'Admiral' not 'AJ', Commander! And I know that it was your fault, that's why you're standing here! You only have one more day to get through and if I'm not mistaken, you have a couple of important meetings tomorrow. Your request is denied, pull it together, and get your mind on the work! We're all concerned about the test on Monday, but life goes on, and so will you! Do I make myself clear, Commander?"

With tears in her eyes, she replied, "Yes Sir, Admiral Sir."

"Just don't let it happen again!" he snapped, then his eyes got gentle, and he added in a much softer voice, "Krys, go and have a good cry, then get back to work, everything will work out alright, remember Krista's reading for Tom that everything would turn out alright in the end? Let's pin our hopes to that!"

"Yes, Sir, I'll try."

"All right then, dismissed," he said quietly.

She left his office, and heading, as fast as she could, she made it to the bathroom for a good long cry. She should've felt better, but instead she felt worse. It had only made her head hurt more.

The next three days passed with the slowness of a child waiting for Christmas, but this was not a time filled with anticipation, just dread. All four of them had taken the morning off to go with Krista to the appointment and they sat there in Dr. Steinman's office waiting for the test results, hands clenched and faces taunt with trepidation. 

Dr. Steinman came into her office with the lab results and sit down behind her desk. Looking up at  
>the strained faces in front of her, she smiled, "Congratulations, Admiral and Mrs. Boone, you're going<br>to have a son!"

To be continued…


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

Monday, October 31, 2005

1400 EST

Chegwidden home

McLean, Virginia

No plans had been made for a Halloween party this year because of the odd way that Krista had been acting and the discovery by the other three as to the cause. By the time it was all settled and the test had come back saying that Tom and Krystal were the parents of the child she was carrying, it was to late too organize a party. So the four of them decided to have a quiet celebration of the news they had gotten about the baby.

Krista suggested that Tom and Krystal come over in the afternoon on the 31st so they could make the candy they would be passing out to the trick or treaters. "Make candy? In this day and age?" Tom exclaimed. "The kids would not be allowed to eat it! It'll get thrown out, what with all the scares of razorblades, pins, and poisons! If it's not factory sealed and x-rayed it'll be in the trash."

Grinning Krista told him, "I have that covered. I'm putting our name and phone number in every bag to assure parents that the candy is safe."

Krystal spoke up, "What kind of candy are you…ummmm, we going to make, Kris?"

"We are making salt water taffy, and the reason I want you to come early is for an old fashioned taffy pull!"

"Wow! That sounds like a load of fun! Doesn't it, Tom?" Krys asked.

"Sounds kind of messy and like it might be a lot of work, when you can just go out and buy it…" Tom trailed off as AJ shot him an angry glance.

This was the first thing Krista had been excited about in months and AJ was not going to let anything spoil this plan for her!

Realizing what was going on, Tom relented and said, "But it does sound like fun…as long as we get to eat some too!"

"Sure we will! I was planning on making a lot!" Krista told him, smiling now that he was willing to agree.

Krista had everything ready when Tom and Krystal arrived, "The only thing left to do before we start pulling is to divide the big batch up and add the flavorings." She divided the taffy into eight containers and gave everyone two bowls. "Now, all you have to do is pick your favorite flavor add one teaspoon of it to the bowl and mix it in. We should all consult though so we don't end up picking the same flavors."

All three of them called out, "Chocolate," at the same time and then laughed. "Since it's everyone's favorite we could make two bowls of that. Why don't the guys make it and Krys you can make the next choice."

Krystal chose orange and Krista, lemon. As they finished with their first bowls, Tom said he wanted pecan for his other choice and AJ chose maple. That left the girls looking at the remaining choices. Krystal spied a dusty bottle and looked to see what it was. It was coconut and she did a dance of joy, "I love coconut!"

"Ick!" Krista exclaimed.

"Is that why the bottle is dusty, because you don't like it, Kris?" her twin asked.

"No, I'm allergic to it. It makes me turn green and puke!" Kris told her.

"Wow! That's right! I had forgotten. Would you rather I not use it?"

"It's okay. Just keep it away from me, though. I would hate to puke up the baby!"

Everyone laughed at that mental picture and finished mixing their taffy. Krista chose marshmallow as her second flavor. When all the bowls were mixed the pulling started. It was a messy job and required a lot of laughter it seemed, but they managed to finish just before the first of the knocks came on the door.

There were a large variety of costumes this year as there were every year. Many were homemade, and ranged from simple to very elaborate. The most popular seemed to be Spiderman for the boys and Catwoman for the girls. The four adults managed to grab dinner between the visits to the door, but all of them had to go each time; no one wanted seemed to want to miss anything.

To be continued…


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

Krista and AJ had decided that the twins were too young for trick or treating this year, but they were already looking forward to next year.

The trick or treater's had long ago stopped knocking on the door that evening and all four adults had settled down to watch some spooky movies. A few minutes before midnight Krista excused herself and walked out of the room. Because of her pregnancy, no one thought anything more of it than she probably needed to go to the bathroom yet again. However when a few minutes went by and she had not returned they began to wonder where she was. AJ got up to let the dogs out and then planned to check on her, but found her as he opened the back door to let the dogs out for their nightly business.

There, in the back yard, where there was just a hint of a nip of fall in the air, was his very beautiful, six months pregnant, wife, with her arms raised, dancing under the full moon, naked as the day she was born! When he recovered, he shouted, "Krista Chegwidden, what are you doing?"

His voice raised in concern like it was, brought the other two running from the living room to stand with him at the back door looking out at the sight that AJ was witnessing. Krista turned to face the three at the back door, seemingly unconcerned about her nudity and cheerfully said, "I am greeting the New Year!"

"And what a greeting that is!" Tom said with a grin.

AJ turned and glared at him and Tom averted his eyes, even though he tried to get another glance or two when AJ wasn't looking.

"Thomas Boone!" Krystal exclaimed.

"What? I was just checking out my son!" he smirked.

AJ was already stripping off his shirt to cover his wife while Krystal shoved Tom back into the house so he would stop staring at her twin. Krista grinned at AJ as he covered her with his shirt and told him that she had been just about done anyway so she would come in with him.

Back in the living room and back in her own clothes, she explained to them that Samhain, or Halloween as they called it was the Pagan New Year and she was just celebrating it.

"Krista, did you do this last year when we had all those people here for the party?" AJ demanded, wondering how many of his staff and possibly the SECNAV had seen his wife dancing naked under the moon.

"Yes, when everyone was busy getting their second helping of desert. I just slipped away for a few minutes at midnight, just like I did tonight," she smiled.

AJ groaned and buried his head in his hands. He wondered if he would ever understand this wacky free-spirit that was his wife!

As Kris and Krystal planned Thanksgiving dinner over lunch one day in early November, Krystal asked, "What can I bring?"

"How about cranberry sauce?" Krista asked.

"Please! Give me something challenging! I can cook now, you know!"

"How about a green bean casserole then?"

"Fine, that's much better," replied Krystal. Once Krystal got home and looked through her cookbook to find a recipe for a green bean casserole she read the ingredients and the directions on how it was made, she became upset. 'Drats foiled again!' Kris had given her an easy way out. There was no challenge in making the casserole.

Thursday, November 24, 2005

1600 EST

Chegwidden home

McLean, Virginia

On Thanksgiving Day Krystal marched into the Chegwidden home and placed the offending casserole on the counter. Then, she reached into her coat pockets popped two cans of cranberry sauce beside the casserole. "There you go, Kris, need anymore help?" she asked a bit upset with her sister.

"No, sweetie, I know you can cook, but the green bean casserole was the first thing that popped into my mind, honest."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive sweetie and I bet the casserole is delicious."

"Thanks, Kris."

A few minutes later Tom walked into the room, he had been waylaid by the sight of the twins in their playpen and had stopped to tickle them for a moment. AJ entered the kitchen just a few seconds later from the mudroom, where he had come in from letting the dogs out.

To be continued…


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

"MMM something smells delicious. Kris had to be the chef for today instead of you old buddy," Tom said slapping AJ on the back.

"Yes, she's a wonderful cook. If I keep eating the way I am, I'll have to start jogging more," laughed AJ.

Krista heard the twins fussing and left the room to check on them. Krystal turned to the men and said, "I'm going to go see if I can help Kris, you two behave."

"Don't take offense, AJ, she's in her mother mode. She's practicing for when our son arrives," Tom chuckled. "Are we going to just stand here, or are you going too offer me a drink?" Tom asked.

"By all means lets go into my office where it's quiet and I'll give you a drink of my good Kentucky bourbon," replied AJ, leading the way.

"Can I help, Kris?"

"Nope, they're fine, just a tussle over a toy they didn't want to share. But how about setting the table for me? The good china is going to get used today. Why have it if you never use it?" asked Kris as she went into the kitchen to check the turkey once again.

Everyone was seated, and food was being passed around; Kris had really out done herself for the meal. There was turkey, dressing, in a separate pan so she could eat it too, mashed potatoes, gravy, corn, candied sweet potatoes, homemade rolls, and of course Krystal's green bean casserole and cranberry sauce.

Sitting around the table Krystal asked, " Kris, aren't you excited about Christmas? After all it will be the twins' first one."

"I don't celebrate Christmas, Krystal, I celebrate Yule," Kris calmly replied.

"When's Yule?" Isn't it the same as Christmas?" asked Krystal perplexed.

"No, sweetie, Christmas is a Christian celebration of Jesus' birth. Yule is a celebration on December 21st which is the first day of winter," explained Kris.

"Are you saying you don't believe in God?" asked Krystal in shock.

"Not exactly. I believe in many Gods and Goddesses. You see I'm a follower of the oldest form of religion on earth. I'm a Pagan," Kris said, hoping her sister would understand. She needed her to know and not try to change who she was. She had never tried changing Krystal.

"Tell me what some of your beliefs are, Kris? Krystal asked worried about her sister.

"Well the Christian religion is basically true. Christian made their beliefs close to the pagan ones. We believe in helping others, do what you will causing no harm to others and last but not least, every energy you put out comes back three fold. That means if you put out negative energy it comes back to you three times worse. If you put our positive energy you will receive that back three fold," Krista explained a little concerned at how this would be received.

"I don't know about your beliefs, but I love you. That's never going to change. We'll just agree to disagree about our religious beliefs. How does that sound?" smiled Krystal.

Smiling at her sister, Krista said, "Sounds great to me. I don't share my beliefs with a lot of people simply because they don't understand and tend to shy away."

"I'll listen, Kris, and try to understand if you'll explain them to me," said Krystal.

After the meal was over everyone went into the living room and were seated around the fire.

"My Goddess, your green bean casserole was the best part of the meal," Tom said with a smile.

"Yeah, and the cranberry sauce came in second," Krystal giggled. "Tom, don't fib. I can feed you decent food, but I'm no chef."

'I've noticed I've not lost any weight, honey," replied Tom. "I love you and your cooking, after all I taught you!" Leaning over to whisper in her ear, "If I remember right I taught you a few other things too."

Blushing Krystal said, "Yes and a very good teacher you are, Tommy"

"Anyone ready for dessert?" asked Kris standing to her feet.

"What do you have for us?" Tom asked.

"As though it would make a difference," teased Krystal.

"I have Italian Cream cake, and a chocolate pie as well as a pumpkin pie," Kris named off.

"I'll take a little piece of each," grinned Tom.

To be continued…


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

"Same here, Darlin'," said AJ, leaning back and watching the twins crawling on the floor around the couch.

"I'll help you Kris," Krystal said standing up and both sisters headed toward the kitchen.

"What would you like to have, Krystal?"

"Well, you can't go wrong with chocolate," Krystal grinned. "I'd love to have some of each dessert, but I'm too full. If the men don't eat it all, I'll take me a piece of the other two home, to eat later."

"I'll hide you some now," grinned Kris. She served up the dessert as Krystal poured coffee for three and tea for Kris, then they entered the living room.

"Oooooh, Kris, this cake is delicious. You need to give Krystal the recipe," sighed Tom enjoying his bite of cake."

"I'll write it down and give it to her next week," Kris replied.

After dessert was cleared away and the twins were asleep on the floor, Kris started to get up to put them in bed, but Krystal stopped her. "Let Tom and I put them to bed. Sort of a practice run for later."

"Albert and I will be out here necking," Kris giggled.

Blushing AJ grinned, "This day just keeps getting better."

Tom and Krystal picked up Lilac and Rose and carried them into the nursery. Gently taking off their clothes and putting them into gowns after changing their diapers, they tucked them in. Giving each a kiss good night, Tom and Krys stood wrapped in each others arms watching as the babies slept soundly. "We'd better go or we could wake them up," whispered Krystal.

Going into the living room they found Kris and AJ actually necking on the couch. Tom cleared his throat and they slowly pulled apart grinning.

"Krystal, honey, I think we've overstayed our welcome," winked Tom. "Besides I'd like to do a little necking with my wife."

"Good idea old buddy. It's been a long day and we're all tired," grinned AJ. "Kris does need her rest to carry that son of yours around."

"Fat chance she'll get much tonight, you randy old sea dog," teased Tom.

"Here, Krystal, this is the dessert I saved for you. I even put some in for Tom so yours would be safe," laughed Kris.

Tom helped Krystal into her coat and she picked up the dessert. Kisses were exchanged and Tom and Krystal headed home.

"I think that went well don't you, Albert?" Krista asked her husband, as they watched the other two drive away.

"You made the day perfect," AJ replied just before his lips covered hers. "How about we go to bed now? Aren't you just a little tired? I could give you a back rub."

"Mmmm sounds wonderful," she answered. Soon the house was dark and the only sounds were moans coming from AJ and Kris' bedroom.

Sitting around the fire one night the two couples were discussing Christmas. It'll be here before you know it," Kris sighed. "So many things to do, presents to wrap, and the girls will need new dresses. I don't know how I'll get it all done."

"I have a suggestion that might help. Let me cook Christmas dinner this year," grinned Krystal. "I'd really like to give it a try. Please!"

"I hope you're got plenty of antacids, Darlin', I have a feeling were going to be needing them," laughed AJ.

"I don't think there's enough antacids in Virginia, to put that fire out," teased Kris.

"Tease all you want. I'm cooking Christmas dinner, you can either show up or stay home and celebrate by yourselves," replied Krystal a bit miffed.

"Calm down, my beautiful Goddess, they were only teasing. I'm sure they'll be there with bells on. Right guys?" Tom said glaring at AJ.

"Yes, Krystal, Kris and I were only teasing you. We'd both be happy to come with the twins and celebrate Christmas with you. That's what families do."

"Do you think you could bring the twins and their presents over Christmas Eve and spend the night? That way we could all share in the joy of their surprise coming from each present?" Krystal asked.

"They will already have their gifts from us, Krys. We'll give them to them on Yule. One thing great about kids that have mixed religion parents is that they get to celebrate both holidays! We could do the Santa thing at your place on Christmas morning if you like, and I could I bring something for dessert. Uh, how about I bake a cheesecake? I have a wonderful recipe," Krista suggested.

"Great! I'm so excited I can hardly wait," smiled Krystal laying her head on Tom's shoulder.

To be continued…


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

"OOPS! Your son is busy tonight. He knows it won't be long now, and is anxious to meet his mommy and daddy," grinned Kris.

Krystal walked over and laid her hand on Kris's tummy just as her son kicked hard. No matter how often she felt him kick, it was always a miracle to her. Laying her head to Kris's tummy she whispered, "Tommy, this is mommy. I love you very much, you stay right were you are, and let Aunt Kris take care of you until it's time for you to meet daddy and me. Stay safe, Tommy, and next year we'll all spend Christmas together."

Reaching for Tom's hand with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes, he came over to her. Kneeling she placed his hand where hers had been. He was already choked up from seeing Krystal talking to their son, but when their baby kicked his hand, a tear ran down his cheek. He had everything he ever wanted. A lovely wife, a healthy baby on the way, and it was going to be a son! He was lucky enough to have all that thanks to Krystal. "Krystal, I love you so much. We're going to have a wonderful Christmas and a very special new year."

Christmas Eve, Tom and AJ brought in a beautiful tree and set it up in the Boone living room. Kris and Krystal were in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on dinner. "I just loved those pictures you had made of the twins with Santa. They turned out so well," smiled Krystal.

"Not for Santa, Lilac peed on him," chuckled Kris. Laughing the girls placed the food on the table and the twins in their highchairs. "Come on you two and lets eat. Remember I'm eating for two now!" grinned Kris as the men walked into the room.

AJ kissed Kris, and putting his hand on her stomach feeling Tommy kick, he felt just a twinge of jealousy, but it soon passed. "You're always hungry, woman. Even when you're not pregnant."

Swatting AJ's arm playfully, "You always eat more than I do and never gain an ounce. Still I did manage to get back to my normal weight after the twins were born."

"Yep and I saw how beautiful she looked on Halloween," grinned Tom. "Didn't look to me like she had gained much at all."

"Can't you please wipe that from your memory? It's bad enough that we all saw her, but I'm sure others did too," sighed AJ.

"Stop being such a grouch you know your place is so secluded that no one, but the three of us saw her. Now maybe they did last year and didn't mention it!" laughed Tom.

They had ordered in pizza for dinner knowing that there would be a feast the next evening.

Once the dinner was finished, the two couples decided to save Krista's cheesecake for later. She informed them there was enough that they could have it both nights for dessert. They had the tree and house to decorate. So the twins could watch, even though they could walk, they were placed then in their walkers so they wouldn't get in the way.

Kris and Krystal were busy decorating the house while Tom and AJ were decorating the tree. The twins were scooting back and forth between their parents. Once the tree was decorated and the lights on the twins were firmly planted in front of the tree gazing at it filled with amazement. Just as Kris and Krystal finished and came to help AJ and Tom, Rose reached out and pulled on the cord trying to grab a light. AJ seeing what was happening yelled, "Tom, grab the tree!" As he reached down to pry his tiny daughter's fingers from around the cord, she looked up at him and with eyes filled with tears and lower lip trembling she started to cry.

Picking her up, he let her touch her light and with a kiss handed her to her mother. "Why don't we try the playpen for a while, Darlin'?" he asked, as he watched Rose reaching for a glass ball. Stopping her just before she could pull it from the tree, AJ gave his wife a frantic look. Seeing Tom smiling beside the tree, and still hanging decorations, AJ warned, "Don't laugh too quickly, buddy, your time is coming!"

To be continued…


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

"Yes, and I'm looking forward to every moment of it. I was hoping for twins, a boy and a girl. I would love to have a daughter who looked just like her mother," Tom replied, staring off into space.

"You know, you could always find another surrogate mother," suggested AJ, and wished he could make his friend's wish come true.

"No, it's too complicated. You can never tell when one could change her mind and we'd have a legal battle on our hands. We knew were safe with you and Kris. No, this will be our miracle baby and we'll count ourselves truly blessed," smiled Tom.

The girls had come back in the room with the playpen and AJ set it up. Poor Lilac and Rose were close to the tree, but couldn't touch it. "Tom please put some more wood on the fire and I'll work on the tree awhile," Krystal said kissing him.

Placing wood on the fire and a CD of Christmas songs on the player, it really felt like Christmas. All snuggled up warm inside, while outside was covered with a blanket of snow and it was still coming down.

"Help me decide which topper goes on the tree? I couldn't decide so I bought both. Holding up an angel and a star," Krystal asked. "You choose for me, Tom."

"How about we use the star this year to guide our child safely home? Next year we'll use the angel to watch over him." Tom smiled softly.

"Oh Tom, that's perfect!" she said going into his arms. "I love you, Thomas William Boone. Now will you place our star on the tree, please?"

Once the star was placed and every light turned on, the tree was beautiful. Some packages were placed under the tree to give it a festive look. But some were left as surprises. Lilac and Rose squealed and clapped their tiny hands, jabbering a mile a minute. They remembered what the gaily wrapped packages meant from the ones they had opened just four days ago.

"Eggnog anyone?" Krystal asked.

"I will, my Goddess, and I'll help you bring it in," said Tom, going to stand beside her and wrapping his arm around her.

"I wouldn't mind some myself," grinned AJ

"Would it be too much trouble to fix me a cup of tea?" Kris asked.

"No trouble at all, you relax, and we'll take care of everything. I'll bring in the dessert too," Krystal smiled.

In the kitchen Krystal looked at Tom and asked, "Would you mind getting the cheesecake out?"

"No, honey, just give me a minute," he said leaving and going to the garage and coming back inside. "Have you got the drinks?"

"Yes, and now we need the cheesecake," replied Krystal. "Where did you go?

"Just to check the weather," he said, smiling as they entered the room where AJ and Kris waited.

Sitting around the fire, eating cheesecake and drinking eggnog and tea, everyone was in the holiday spirit.

Not long later they checked on the twins because they had become so quiet. They both had fallen asleep watching the lights on the tree. "Here I'll help you put them in the nursery," offered Tom.

"No way buster! You know the nursery is off limits to you," Krystal reminded him getting up and helping Kris put the twins in bed. When they came back into the living room, Tom was missing. "Where has he gone now? He's acting so strange tonight," Krystal said heading into the kitchen looking for him. She met Tom at the kitchen door. "Where were you and why are you acting so strange?" she frowned.

"I didn't realize I was acting strange. I was just checking on the weather. It's getting nasty outside. We may have your sister and AJ for a few extra days," grinned Tom.

"Is it that bad?"

"Pretty bad right now, but if it gets worse we could be in a lot of trouble. Santa won't be able to find our house in a blizzard." Going back into the living room Tom let everyone know how bad the weather was. They just sat by the fire for several hours; the women snuggled up in their husband's arms talking about the twins and the new baby that would soon come.

Yawning, Tom said, "I don' t know about the rest of you, but I'm beat. I'll need sleep to handle my beautiful nieces tomorrow."

"I think we should all go to bed and try to sleep. After they open their presents they'll be hell on wheels," laughed AJ.

Kissing each other goodnight they each with to bed and before long were sound asleep.

To be continued…


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

Sunday, December 25, 2005

0800 EST

Boone home

McLean, Virginia

Morning arrived sunny and cold, the ground was covered with eight inches of snow. Tom pulled Krystal's sleeping body next to his and caressed her awake. Smiling down at her, he said, "Merry Christmas, my Goddess."

Stretching her body and rubbing it next to his, she replied, "Mmmm Merry Christmas, my handsome husband. Is anyone else up yet?" she asked with a gleam in her eyes.

"No, I wanted you all to myself this morning."

"Sounds delicious," she replied, pulling his head down for a long passionate kiss.

Just then, the twins started crying and their parents got up to care for them. Tom, laying his forehead on Krystal's, said, "Oh well, the best laid plans of mice and man! At least I had you alone for a moment," he sighed.

"Hold that thought for later. Santa whispered in my ear last night how I just might be able to please my husband."

"Did he now? And to think I'd given up believing in that jolly old fellow. You've given me hope now that he actually exists," grinned Tom kissing her.

Getting up and putting on robes, they headed to the kitchen. Tom started breakfast while Krystal started preparations for Christmas dinner. She put the ham in the oven and began to peel potatoes and cut them up for potato salad, sweet potatoes, corn, green bean casserole and homemade bread. She'd already made a pumpkin pie the day before to go along with Kris's cheesecake. Satisfied things were under control she joined the others for breakfast. "Did you sleep well last night?" Krystal asked.

"Like a baby," replied Kris.

"Well, up until the twins woke us," grinned AJ. "Get used to it Tom, no laying around in bed and dozing until noon."

"No problem, I've never done that in my life."

"Sure you did, darling," Krystal teased him. "Just last weekend when we had been up all night making love!" Both girls and AJ laughed at Tom's blush.

After the table had been cleared, everyone made their way to the Christmas tree. The twins were clapping their hand and jumping around so much that their parents were having a hard time holding them. Kris helped the twins open up their presents. They each received a stuffed SEAL along with a Teddy Bear wearing a GO NAVY T- shirt. A set of ABC blocks, a fairy tale book, pull toys and from Uncle Tom and Aunt Krystal a rocking horse each.

Daddy had given them toys on Yule, but he had saved one gift each to place beneath the Boone Christmas tree. He had purchased a necklace for each of his daughters. One held the traditional birthstone for their month and the other held the more modern stone. Rose's was an opal and AJ planned to add a stone each year to the chain. Lilac's was the pink tourmaline.

Kris had asked AJ, "When did you do this?" she asked with tears in her eyes. He was such a loving father. The children would always be able to count on him being there for them.

"I was walking around the mall and saw a small child wearing one. I thought it would give the girls something to look forward to each year," smiled AJ, pleased she'd liked his idea.

"AJ, I'm afraid your present isn't under the tree. If I'd suggested bringing it inside we'd be kicked outside in the snow," laughed Kris.

'I'm sure I'll love it. It makes no difference when I receive it."

"Don't you even want to know what it is?" Kris pouted.

"Yes, Darlin', I dying to know, but thought you'd want to surprise me."

"I bought you a John Deere riding mower that has a blade in front for plowing snow and a wagon attachment," Kris, grinned pleased with herself.

"Darlin', that's perfect! It'll help me keep our yard in better condition. I can move wood with the wagon," he chucked as a thought hit him. "Of course I'll have to take my girls for a ride around the yard too. Here, Kris, this is for you."

Opening her gift she saw a beautiful mothers ring. "Oh, Albert, it's gorgeous! You really shouldn't have," she smiled. "But, I'm glad you did. I see you've left room for more babies."

To be continued…


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

"As many as you'd like to have," AJ told her. "I'd love to have a houseful myself. I'm glad you like your present, but I have one more for you, Krista," he said, handing her another gaily-wrapped gift. After unwrapping it, she opened the jeweler's box and in it there was a gold necklace with one emerald, just like the girls. "I didn't want you to feel left out, Darlin', so I had one made for you. We'll add another stone each year for you."

"Oh, Darling, thank you, what a wonderful day."

Tom handed Krystal a gift and she held it for a moment making the miracle of Christmas last. Opening it she found a gorgeous emerald necklace that took her breath away. "Tom! Sweetheart, it's so beautiful. I love it. I love you so much, please put it on me?" she asked Tom. Turning she pressed herself into his body and kissed him, deeply and passionately. Tom hadn't missed the look on Krystal's face when Kris had opened her mother's ring so he made a mental note to buy her one as soon as the their son was born.

Taking Tom's hand she led him down the hallway to the nursery. "This is my Christmas present to you, my love," she said softly hoping he would love it. Opening the door, he saw on one wall was the Boone family tree. Tom slowly walked over running his hand over it, as tenderly as he would caress Krystal. "You did this yourself?" he asked, choked up.

"Yes, I did one of those Internet searches for your ancestries as far back as I could find and I painted it when you were gone. See, if you didn't work so late a lot of nights you'd have caught me," teased Krystal. "Do you like it, Tom?"

"No, woman, I absolutely love it. It's the best Christmas present I've ever had. Thank you, my Goddess. Is this place for our son?"

"Yes, I'll record his name and date of birth after he's born."

"You even placed Margaret's name…why?"

"Tom, she was your first wife and that made her a Boone. I'm not jealous of your memories of her any longer. If you want it removed, I will, but I think it should stay."

"If you feel that strongly about it then leave it. But, know how much I do love you, Krystal."

"I know, that's why I put her name there."

"Stay here, I'll get the others so they can see my gift,"

Hurrying out the door Tom went into the living room and sent everyone to the nursery. Then he made a beeline for the garage. Picking up the squirming little ball of energy, he found everyone coming out of the room. Placing the little guy behind his back he smiled.

"Tom, where did you go? Don't you like your gift?" asked Krystal, hurt that he'd just left and not come back with the others.

"My Goddess, I assure you I love my gift. I was only checking on the weather again and getting your other gift."

"You have another gift for me? What is it, Tom? Where is it, show me, please," begged Krystal.

Pulling the puppy around and handing it to her she hugged it, "Oh, Tom!" Holding the puppy up and checking its gender she said, "He's beautiful. Is this why you've been acting so strange since last night?"

"Yep, I wanted to surprise you," Tom grinned.

"So, every time you went out to check on the weather you were checking on the puppy?" she asked.

"'Fraid so. Forgive me a tiny white lie?"

"Forgiven, I have the perfect name for this little fellow," giggled Krystal. "Weather!"

After everyone had finally stopped laughing, Krista kissed Tom for his gift. "Do you think we could house break him? Teach him to protect the baby?" asked Krystal, who still had a few nightmares now and then.

"If you'd like, I suppose, but he'd be better off outside."

Nodding her head Krystal finished up Christmas dinner and Kris set the table. Everyone was having wine, except Kris, who was having sparking white grape juice. Everything was going along so well that Krystal was quite pleased with herself.

The table was laden with enough food to feed the entire Navy instead of two Admirals and their dainty wives. "Ladies, I believe you've out done yourselves," smiled AJ said as he helped seat his wife, kissing her cheek.

"I agree," grinned Tom leaning over and kissing Krystal.

Dessert looked too good to wait until later, no matter how stuffed everyone was. Kris cut her cheesecake, while Krystal cut her pumpkin pie and added cool whip.

"Krystal, I have to admit you really out did yourself today," smiled AJ patting his full tummy.

"Yes, Krystal, your cooking lessons certainly paid off," winked Tom. "In fact I'm the one that taught her everything I know!" smiled Tom.

"I think she should do this every year then!" Krista suggested with a giggle, as Krystal thought of all the work she had put in and that next Christmas was only a year away!

To be continued…


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

Saturday, January 21, 2006

1400 EST

Chegwidden home

McLean, Virginia

Krista had called Harriett at JAG one day and told her she was going to give her sister a baby shower. She asked for the names of people at work she should invite. Harriett gave them to her and told Krista that she would love to be of any help she could. Krista had baked the cake herself, chocolate with white icing and little blue booties on it. It read 'WELCOME BABY BOONE!' She'd decorated the house in blue and white; she wanted it to be perfect for here sister after all they had been through.

Harriett arrived first to help with things and Krista was glad to put her feet up, they were hurting with this baby more so than with the twins

When Amie came in she kissed Krista and wanted to know, "Where are my babies?"

"In their room. Go ahead and visit with them while I greet my guests," Krista winked.

"I think I will. It seems forever since I've seen them last," grinned Amie.

"You just saw them two weeks ago," laughed Krista.

"Well, that was a mighty long two weeks," chuckled Amie, heading for the bedroom.

The guest list ranged from Serena, Krista's helper at the shop, who was pleased to be included, with all Krystal's co-workers at JAG and even the SECNAV'S wife, Elaine. Everyone was told to arrive before Krystal, because it was to be a surprise party.

When Krystal pulled up and got out or her car, she looked around, confused at all the cars parked in her sister's driveway. Everyone was ready when Krista opened the door to let Krystal in. They all yelled, "SURPRISE!" Krystal jumped then looked at Krista with a frown. "It's your baby shower, Dufus," Kris announced.

Laughing Krystal said, "Baby shower? I didn't even think of one. See what happens when you don't carry the baby yourself?"

After they played games and eating, it was time to open the gifts. She opened Harriett's first. It was a tiny sailor suit complete with a matching hat. "It's so adorable, Harriett. Thank you."

The next was from Jen, it was a baby mobile of tiny anchors and it played 'Anchors Aweigh'. "Jen, thank you. Tom will be playing with this more than the baby," joked Krystal.

She opened Mac's gift next and saw a tiny baby ring inside. "It's beautiful."

"I didn't know if it would be appropriate for a boy, but the lady that sold it to me assured me it would," smiled Mac.

Amie had given her a hand crocheted baby blanket with booties to match. "Amie, this is beautiful," Krystal said admiring the work.

Amie was pleased that her gift was appreciated.

The next gift was from Carrie, Tom's secretary. Krystal found a diaper bag filled with all kinds of goodies. Baby powder, washrags, rattles, baby wipes, a pacifier, and a gift certificate for three months supply of diapers. "Thank you, Carrie, this is wonderful. Such a nice idea," said Krystal.

"I'm glad you liked it," smiled Carrie.

From Serena she received four tiny sleepers. "Think you, Serena, this is so thoughtful."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Boone," she replied.

"No, not Mrs. Boone, Krystal, please."

The next gift was from Elaine; it contained a silver plate, cup, fork and spoon with the baby's initials on them. "This is gorgeous! But it's far too much!" exclaimed Krystal.

"Nonsense! Every baby should be born with a silver spoon in its mouth," laughed Elaine.

Everyone laughed and Krystal thanked her again for the elaborate gift.

Krista's present was the last; she came out of the bedroom with a stroller. Smiling she said, "You'll need this to take the little fellow shopping."

Running her hands over the beautiful stroller Krystal said, "It's a terrific present. Thank you, Kris, and thank you for my shower. Thank you all for coming, it's been a very special day for me."

Harriett stayed late to help the twins clean up. They had just about finished when Harriett and Krystal noticed that Krista was not with them. Looking in the living room for her, they found that she had sat down for a minute to rest her tired feet and had fallen asleep. Grinning, Harriett helped Krystal quietly carry out the last of the gifts to Krystal's car and they hugged as Harriett said she had to go. Leaving a note for Kris to thank her again for the special day, Krystal drove home to find AJ and Tom watching the end of a ballgame on TV. She sent her CO home to put his wife to bed!

To be continued…


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

Friday, February 3, 2006

1145 EST

LilacRose's Aromatherapy Shop

Falls Church, Virginia

Kris was very busy at the shop. They were having a pre-Valentines Day Sale on Friday, February 3rd and the place was packed. Things had finally settled down by lunch, so she felt that she could leave Serena to care for the store, while she met AJ and Krystal for lunch.

After being shown to the table where AJ and Krystal were waiting, Albert helped Kris off with her coat. AJ was in the process of seating Kris, when she sighed, "My feet are killing me. The shop has been full of customers all day!"

"You shouldn't complain; just be thankful your business is doing so well. A lot of florists and candy shops are probably losing customers to you!" smiled Krystal.

"I think this is the first time I've sat down all day. Albert, you better be ready to give me a back rub and a foot massage when I get home tonight," Kris groaned.

"Why not go on home after lunch? The day is almost over," AJ asked concerned.

"I can't I still have to go by the bank after I leave here and make a deposit," replied Kris.

"Where's the deposit?" AJ asked.

"In my bag," she calmly replied. "You didn't think I was going to let this much money out of my sight, did you? Leaning back, she rubbed her tummy and smiled at Krystal, "By the way, Krystal, your baby has been a busy little guy today. He's kicked so much my side is sore. Serena's nerves were rattled because I had to pee every fifteen minutes.

"It wont be much longer now, just a week or two," smiled Krystal. "I can't wait until he finally gets here. I want to hold him so badly.

"Lets just say, we'll all be glad when this is over with," remarked AJ. They finished lunch with more chatter about their days and about the coming baby. Before long, an hour had passed and everyone began to make moves to head back to work.

"Would you like us to follow you to the bank, Darlin'?" asked AJ concerned for her safety.

"No, I'll be fine. I'm leaving now before the rush hits," smiled Kris, as AJ helped her on with her coat. "Give me a kiss to last until you pick me up," she insisted. Kissing her passionately, she smiled when he pulled away. "That should just about do it!" Walking her to the cab so she didn't slip and fall on the snow, AJ managed to get one more quick kiss before letting her go.

Kris arrived at the bank and got out of the taxi. Taking the bank bag full of money she went inside. She chose the shortest line and waited. Just as she reached the teller and handed over the bag, four men charged into the bank.

"Hands up, step away from the alarms!" one of the men ordered.

Everyone was doing what he said, when the bank guard, who was a former police officer, reached for his gun. The guard knew he was a crack shot and could take them, if only he could clear the holster.

One bank robber saw the movement from the corner of his eye. Moving swiftly he turned and shot the guard through the heart. The man was dead before he hit the floor. Krista's heart was beating fast from fear. They hadn't bothered to wear masks so there was a good possibility they intended to kill everyone.

Just as AJ and Krystal stepped off the elevator, at JAG headquarters, Krystal felt panic hit her, she gasped. She couldn't get her breath, and was trembling.

"Krystal, what is it?" asked AJ holding her up. "Someone get me some water and a cold cloth! Bring it to my office!" Lifting Krystal gently, he carried her into his office and laid her on the couch.

Harriett brought the water and wet cloth. "What's wrong, Sir?"

"I don't know, yet." Forcing Krystal to drink some of the water and wiping her face with the cool cloth, AJ looked her over in concern.

Finally Krystal sat up, "AJ, something is wrong with Kris! She's in danger and afraid. Not just scared, but actually afraid for her life."

To be continued…


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

"Do you know where she is?" asked AJ as his heart beat rapidly.

"She was going to the bank, has she had time to go anywhere else?" asked Krystal. "It could have been an accident!"

AJ flipped open his cell phone and called the shop, Serena told him that Krista wasn't back from lunch and the bank yet. His next call was to Krista's cell, there was no answer. He was really worried now.

Back at the bank, the robbers had told everyone to move into the back of the building away from the front glass doors with the multitude of windows. Then they told them to sit on the floor and shut up. One elderly lady couldn't stop crying and Krista tried to calm her so as not to draw the anger of the men holding the guns.

"Please, Ma'am, be quiet or they may hurt us. Just don't draw attention to yourself," Kris said patting her shoulder. Just then Kris's phone started to ring.

"Whose phone is that ringing?" demanded one of the robbers.

"It's mine," Kris admitted and she raised her hand.

"Give it to me!" he snarled. Kris reached inside her purse and handed the man her still ringing phone. The man laid the phone on the floor and stomped it, shattering it to pieces. "Anyone else have a cell phone?" Several hands shot up and those phones were collected and destroyed too.

"I'm going to call the police and see if they have heard about anything happening at the bank," AJ told Krystal, as he started dialing the phone to the police station. The call was answered on the first ring and AJ said, "This is Admiral AJ Chegwidden. My wife was supposed to go to the First National Bank at First and Lincoln to make a deposit today. We haven't heard from her since. Have you had a call from the bank?"

"No, Admiral, things have been quiet today," replied the duty officer.

"Would you just send a squad car out to check please?" asked AJ.

"Yes, sir, I'll send one out now and let you know what we find. How do I notify you?"

"On my cell phone," he said, giving the officer his number. "Thanks for your trouble. I'll be waiting to hear from you."

When the squad car drove by the bank building the first thing that the officers noticed was that the shades on the windows were all drawn and that no one was going in or out. There was also an air of quiet around the building that they didn't like. The officer in the passenger seat told the driver to go around the corner and let him out. He walked back towards the bank trying to see inside. It wasn't until he got to the doors that he saw through the glass the guard laying in a pool of blood just inside. Trying the door and finding it locked he quickly returned to the squad car to report his findings. 

The officer in the squad car called for assistance, letting them know what to expect on the scene. The officer who had spoken to AJ earlier immediately called him on his cell phone to let him know that there was trouble. "Admiral, there is trouble at the bank. The windows have their curtains closed and the doors are locked. Also, one of the officers saw the guard lying in a pool of blood."

"So there are hostages in the bank and we have no idea how many robbers there are?" replied AJ.

"That's right, sir."

"I'm on my way, my wife has to be inside and she's pregnant," AJ advised, cutting off the connection.  
>"Krystal you might want to get a hold of Tom and tell him where I'm going. She may not be there, but I'm not taking any chances."<p>

"Be careful, AJ. Tom and I will be right behind you."

AJ ran out the building and climbing into his Escalade, headed toward the bank. Krystal called Tom and told him what was going on and asked him to pick her up so she could be at the bank if  
>Kris needed her. He told her that he was on the way and to meet him out front. <p>

To be continued…


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

In the bank, the robbers were loading sacks full of cash from the drawers behind the counters and then three of them headed into the vault while the fourth man was assigned to keep watch over the customers.

The elderly lady was still crying and the man guarding them walked over to her and kicked her foot. "Shut up, old woman, you're getting on my nerves."

"Please just leave her alone, she's scared," begged Kris.

"She's scared and you're not? What makes you so brave lady?" he laughed.

"I didn't say I was brave, I just asked you to leave her alone, please."

Tom picked Krystal up and they ran every red light to get to the bank, which had been blocked off for two blocks back for everyone's safety. Finding AJ, Tom asked, "Do they know anything yet?"

"No, nothing other than the guard looks dead. They're hooking up the phones so they can communicate with them," AJ replied looking down the street toward the bank.

They headed over to where the cops were setting up a command post just out of sight of the front door. Offering their help they were told that it was a police matter and they would handle it. AJ looked at them with his 'Admiral' stare and informed them that his wife was in there and he would be involved!

"Very well, Admiral, just stay out of the way when the SWAT team gets here," ordered the Chief of Police.

"Chief, I was a SEAL in the Navy. I think I can handle myself in any given situation," advised AJ. "Are the phones hooked up yet?"

"Just about. Are you sure your wife's in there?" he asked.

"No, I'm not sure, but she was headed to the bank and hasn't been seen since she left her sister and I at lunch today," answered AJ.

"Hey, Chief the phones are hooked up, give them a try." Picking up the phone, the Chief dialed the bank.

Inside the robber near the door jumped. He yelled, "Should I answer it?"

"Yes, just pretend you're a teller."

Picking up the phone the robber answered, "Good afternoon, First National Bank of McLean. How may I help you?"

"We've had some complaints from people that they can't get inside the bank today. We'd like to come in and check things out," replied the Chief.

"They want to come in, what should I tell them?" he shouted to the other guys in the vault. 

"Tell them we are having trouble with our vault and had to lock the doors until it is fixed, but  
>everything is fine," answered the man who stuck his head out.<p>

The little man told the Chief what he was supposed to and waited. "Surely you would allow a police office come and check things out. It's not like we're going to rob the place," said the Chief.

"Hey, he said he wanted a policeman to come in and said they wouldn't rob the bank. What do I do, now?"

"Stall for time, you idiot!"

"Ummmm, I don't know there Chief; there are dishonest cops too you know!" the robber said into the phone.

"What's your name son?" asked the Chief.

"Shit, he wants to know what my name is! What do I do now?"

"Dopey, give it to him," laughed one of the men in the vault.

"Ummmm, John Smith, that's right I'm John Smith a teller," smiled the robber.

"I'll get back to you soon, Mr. Smith, I have another call coming through."

"What's up Chief?" asked AJ

"The man just told me his name was John Smith and he's a teller in the bank. I have the name of all bank personnel and John Smith is not on the list."

"Okay, then they are lying to us from the outset, that will make it much more difficult to get any kind of information out of them. Damn!" AJ muttered.

"Does anyone have a blueprint of the bank here so we can see if we can get in someway besides the doors?" asked Tom.

"No, but we I have requested it already and it's on the way," replied the Chief.

"Great!" Tom replied. "AJ, if we can get in through a air conditioning duct then we could surprise them. It would be nice to know how many there were."

"Yeah that would work, but like you, I would feel better knowing how many men were inside," AJ offered

"Maybe we could get that 'teller' to tell us. He doesn't seem too bright, if we could trick some info out of him..." suggested Tom.

To be continued…


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

The Chief picked up the phone and dialed the bank. It rang and the 'teller' answered again. "Is this teller, John Smith speaking?"

"Yes, sir how can I help you?"

"This is the Chief of Police again and I'd like to ask you a question or two."

Covering the phone, "Shit, it's the Chief of Police and he wants to ask me some questions."

"Then answer them, just be careful."

"How many tellers are there in the bank right now?" asked the Chief.

"Well, all of them are here in the bank. Where else would they be?" asked the robber.

"No, Mr. Smith, how MANY of them are in the bank today," grinned the Chief.

"Ummmm, just a minute let me ask..." the man walked over to the customers and employees sitting on the ground in the back of the building and asked, "How many of you are tellers?" as the hands went up, Krista decided to try and help out the police.

She called out, "I…um…there are four!"

The man on the phone was counting hands and said into the receiver, "Nope there are six tellers here, ummmm seven if you count me."

The Chief thanked the man and turned to AJ, "Smith said seven, but a lady in the back ground yelled out four. So I'd say it was safe to assume she was warning us that there are four bank robbers," said the Chief. "Where are those blueprints? We need the damn things now, not next year!" he yelled at his men and they all went running in every direction.

"Tom, that had to be Kris letting us know. It sounds like something she would do," said AJ, with a look of terror on his face.

"She's in there alright. I can feel her and she is terrified, but so far she's unhurt just scared," replied Krystal.

"She shouldn't be taking chances like that in her condition! What if one of the smarter robbers had heard her?" Tom went pale.

"One had to have heard, the one on the phone. Damn, I wonder what he's doing to her right now?" AJ's nightmare kept getting worse.

"Yes, but he seems to be a pretty stupid man," the Chief offered in the hopes of comforting the Admiral who was so afraid for his wife.

*******

Back inside the back the robber walk over to Krista, "You think you're a smart one, don't you? He didn't hear you and even if he did, it's too late to do anything about it," he grinned evilly.

"Sorry, I thought that you misunderstood the question," Krista smirked at him.

"You'll never live to see that baby you're carrying, but if you be nice to me you just might get out of this alive," he laughed.

"And why would that be? We are better as hostages to you if we're alive!" Krista reasoned with him.

********  
>Just then sirens could be heard screaming down the street, the SWAT team had arrived along with the blueprints.<p>

A man jumped from the large van as the others scrambled out the back. "Here are the blueprints you requested," the team leader said, "What do you have planned?"

"These two gentlemen came up with the idea of finding the vent in the air conditioning system and then asked that they be allowed to be the ones to crawl inside to rescue the hostages,"  
>explained the Chief.<p>

"Sure like we will let two civili…" Then he seemed to notice that both men were in military uniforms, "Ummmm this is a police matter and we will handle it, Sir!" he told AJ.

"Not on your life! My wife is in there and is pregnant. I am a former Navy SEAL. And I know we can do the job faster and with more care than your men could," replied AJ

"Wow! Pregnant wife at your age?" the man asked.

Tom piped up, "Actually she is carrying my child! Now if you have something to say about that, you can deal with me!"

The man looked from one older Admiral to the other and wondered what the world was coming too when one man let another sleep with his wife, and the one that claimed to be the father of the kid had his daughter hanging on his arm at the time! "You say that in front of your own daughter?" he asked nodding at Krystal.

To be continued…


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

"She's not my daughter, she's my wife although it's none of your business. Now let's stop all this talking and get to work. AJ and I are more men of action," Tom replied, angry at the man's assumption.

Krystal leaned over and caressed Tom's cheek, "You're not old enough to be my father, Tom, darling. And I love who you are, so age makes no difference. Don't let the jerk get to you," Krystal smiled. "Besides, I bet you can outlast him, in bed, any day of the week, and twice on Sunday, lover."

"I am old enough to be your father Krystal, but as long as I am keeping you happy that is all that matters to me," Tom grinned at her.

"You keep me more than happy, my love, you keep me well satisfied," she winked. "If you go in there, Tom, promise me you'll be careful. I don't think I could live without you."

"I will, darling, and remember our son is in there!" Tom looked angry at the thought of their unborn child in danger.

"I know, and I want to rush in there with a gun in my hand and start shooting, but I know I can't. Tom, will he and Kris be all right? I know she's not dead or hurt, I'll feel it in here..." she said touching her chest. "But if they sense you and AJ are there they could kill everyone including AJ and I'll lose my whole family," sobbed Krystal.

"Everything will be alright, darling! Don't fret."

Inside the bank, Krista realized that things were not going well for her. The stress of what was happening had started things happening...her water had just broken.

"Tom, something is happening, I think Kris is in labor!"

"Good god! We had better get in there fast! I'll tell AJ and you had better call her midwife, Krys!" Tom walked over to where AJ was still going over the blueprints with the leader of the SWAT team. "AJ, Krystal has a feeling that Krista has gone into labor. Whatever we are going to do had better be done fast."

"A feeling?" the leader sneered. "What do you Navy guys go on? Some mumbo-jumbo feelings? Like be some physic?"

"No, we call it being identical twins that have a connection that we can't explain. Krystal is calling Amie now, lets figure out a plan and fast," Tom demanded, staring the leader in the eyes.

Hurrying over to the command center, Krystal cried, "AJ, Amie is delivering another baby and isn't sure she can make it in time. She said she would try, but could make no promises."

"Could things get any worse today?" asked AJ, wiping the sweat from his face.

"Yes, but let's not dwell on that. Look does this vent lead directly into the main area of the bank?" asked Tom, pointing to the one that he was referring to on the blueprints.

"It looks like it," the leader replied with a grunt. He didn't like these two Admirals interfering in his operation; he wanted them out of the way but it seemed like they had some pull with the Chief of police and he wanted to remain on good terms with the local cops. "Do you really think that either of you are still able to climb through something like that quietly?"

"We're both well trained and have made out way quietly through tighter places. Just get us up on the roof with a weapon and we'll do the rest," AJ replied.

"This I have to see," muttered the leader under his breath, but Tom and AJ both heard. They quickly made the arrangements as the SWAT team deployed several sharpshooters to the nearby buildings hoping to get a clear shot of some of the bank robbers. The man who was placed on the building right across the street turned his ball cap backwards and looked down the sight of his rifle. He could see one man moving around inside and the guard laying near the door. He waited poised in the hopes of getting a clear shot of the man pacing with the gun inside the bank. If he would just step in front of the doors.

To be continued…


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

The chief supplied AJ and Tom with the weapons they needed and bulletproof vests. They talked about bringing in a helicopter until Tom said that he would check out the back of the building. Many of these old buildings had ladders running up to the roofs so that snow could be removed easily. He took a quick look and found that they were in luck; down the back alley there was a ladder that ran up to the roof of the bank building.

"Lets do this now, Tom, I need to get to Krista as soon as possible," AJ said, then turning to the SWAT leader he ordered. "Keep your men out of the way unless we fail. I don't want my wife hurt or killed."

"Will do," the leader told him.

*********  
>The elderly woman that Krista had been comforting was the only one of the customers and employees that noticed her water had broken and she brought it to the attention of the robber guarding them. "Young man! You need to let this lady go to the bathroom! See the mess she just made? Pregnant women need to go to the bathroom a lot. I know! I had two children myself."<p>

Smirking at the old woman, he could see by the look on Krista's face and the way she was breathing through the contraction that had just hit; she was in labor and had not soiled herself. "Well, you might get to see that kid after all, beautiful!" he taunted.

"Oh my! Are you in labor, my dear?" the old woman asked.

Krista nodded as she finished breathing through the contraction and then checked her watch to see how far apart the pains were. After the calm and pleasant birthing experience she had with the twins she had been looking forward to another wonderful family event with all of her loved ones gathered around.

She knew how much Tom and Krystal had been looking forward to seeing their child come into the world. But now both her and the baby's lives were in danger. Krista had known that since the robbers wore no masks they probably didn't intend to leave any witnesses alive. All she could hope for at this point was to get the baby delivered and then try and persuade them to leave the baby alive. After all he would not be able to identify them at his age. Krista quietly mourned not seeing her daughters grow up or giving Albert a son of his own, as she tried to focus on hurrying along young Tommy Boone.

The Chief was trying to get the teller back on the phone in the hopes of getting him to come to the door, "Is this Teller Smith?" he asked when the man answered.

"Yeah, what do you want now?"

"There seems to be something wrong with the guard at the door to the bank. Could you go over there and see if he needs some help?" the Chief asked.

"There's nothing wrong with him, believe me!" he snickered.

"Smith, if you will just go over there and check, please!" the Chief entreated the man.

"He wants me to check on the guard!" the robber yelled to the guys in the vault.

"Then do it, idiot! Pull him away from the door and tell them he is all right. If they're that stupid then it will buy us more time!" came the shouted answer.

Krista took the opportunity of the man taking the phone call to reach into her purse and get out some of her oils, she wanted to stimulate her blood flow as much as possible to help the baby come faster. She had just mixed the required oils in the palm of her hand and rubbed them on her tummy when the robber walked to the door to check on the guard.

Laughing at pulling one over on the Chief of police, the robber walked over to the guard lying at the door. As he stepped in front of the doors, the sharpshooter on the roof across the street lined up his shot and took it!

The shot rang out; it shattered the bank door as it entered the building and then the chest of the man calling himself Smith. The force of the shot was so great that it spun him around to face the back of the building. Because he had his gun in his hand and his finger on the trigger, his death jerk squeezed off a shot into the group of customers and employees huddled together in the back of the building.

To be continued…


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

Krystal screamed, grabbed her stomach, and doubled over! As Tom and AJ rushed to her side, Krystal pulled her hands away from her stomach believing that she would find blood from being shot. It was then that it dawned on her that it was Krista that had been shot. Somewhere inside that bank her sister had been shot, and from the feelings that she was getting from her twin she knew that Krista believed that she was dying.

"Oh God, it's Krista, she's been shot!" cried AJ.

"The baby!" Tom exclaimed. He looked at his wife to see if she knew Krista's condition and if the baby was affected too. Krystal shook her head, she didn't know and she couldn't tell either Tom or AJ that Krista thought she was dying. She couldn't have them rushing in there without a clear plan.

Word came down from the shooter to the Chief of Police that one robber was down. He got on the phone to see if he could find out the conditions inside the bank. In the meantime AJ had grabbed the gear they had provided and making sure that Tom was ready to go, headed to the back of the bank. Tom looked at Krystal to make sure that she was going to be okay if he left her, she could tell from the look on his face that he was worried about her. "I'll be fine. Just get Kris out safely and our baby too," cried Krystal.

"We'll make sure she is safe, darling!" Tom whispered, as he quickly kissed her and ran after AJ.

Krista looked down at the blood pouring from the wound in her belly; she could tell that it was close to the child she carried. The baby had stopped moving when the contractions began so she couldn't tell if he had been hit or not. Some of the other hostages were trying to help her by stopping the bleeding, but were not having much luck. Krista knew she was dying. She tried to connect with Krystal and let her know that she loved them all so much. She wanted to say good-bye to them all but didn't know if she was getting her feelings through.

"I'm going in first Tom," AJ announced.

"Ok, remember we need to move quietly, but fast!" Tom reminded, him as they climbed into the ventilation shaft. 

Inching there way in going by the blueprints it took them fifteen minutes to get to the lobby of the bank. "Tom, I can't see Krista, can you?"

"There is a bunch of people in a group there, looks like someone is on the ground. Could be her. I count two guys with guns, which means that one is out of sight. Can you see the third?"

"I can't see him but it looks they are talking to someone in the vault. That makes three," replied AJ. "We need to move and move fast to surprise them. If we lose the element of surprise then it may cost all those people their lives."

"And two lives very important to us, old buddy! Ready when you are, I have your back!" Tom told him drawing his weapon.

"Opening the vent and laying it quietly behind him AJ dropped to the floor. The first man turned and raised his gun, but AJ was ready. The shot rang out and he fell. Tom was on the floor by then and took the next man out. That left the man in the vault. "Come out with your hands in the air!" shouted AJ.

"Never mind him, check Krista and I'll take care of him," said Tom edging closer to the vault.

AJ slowly made his way to the people gathered in the back to find his wife lying in a pool of blood. There was an elderly woman next to her that said, "Her water broke sometime ago and she has been in labor since."

The third man came slinking out of the vault with his hands in the air and Tom order him to put his hands behind his head. After he had done that, Tom still pointing the gun at him, walked around him looking for hidden weapons. Reaching behind him for the handcuffs that he carried, he handcuffed then man and put him on the floor. Picking up the phone he called the chief after checking to make sure the other two were dead. Suddenly the place was filled with cops.

To be continued…


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85

"Krista, Darlin', can you hear me, it's Albert!"

Krista looked up at her beloved husband and tried to smile at him. She knew that the others were safe, but she was pretty sure that it was too late for her. "The baby, Albert, save the baby if you can," she whispered weakly.

Trying to slow down the bleeding he replied, "You're not going to die, Krista. I won't let it happen, I love you too much," he said. "Get a medic in here, NOW!"

Krystal came running into the bank despite the policeman's protest and found her sister laying there bleeding heavily. "Kris, hold my hand and draw energy from me, please."

"The baby...he's coming now...keep him safe, Krys, love my girls for me..." she pleaded as she held onto her sister.

"Don't talk like that, you're going to be alright. Just think positive and draw from my energy. Feel the love around you. You'll take care of your children and help me with my son," Krystal cried the tears rolling down her cheeks.

AJ checked and saw that the baby had crowned. "Krista, you're going to have to push the baby is coming," he told his bleeding wife. "Get a medic over here and hook her up to an IV and some oxygen."

"Please, Kris, push I'll help all I can," Krystal begged.

"Ok, Krista, here's another contraction, push and push hard!" AJ ordered.

Krystal held her up by her shoulder and Krista pushed for all she was worth and the head popped out. "Good girl! Now with the next contraction push hard again and if we're lucky the shoulders will come out and the worst will be over with."

The medic's hooked Krista up to an IV and were giving her oxygen and asked, "Does anyone know her blood type?"

"Yes, it's O positive, we're identical twins." The medic radioed ahead and told the hospital to be ready.

The next contraction hit and AJ said, "Krista, push hard." The shoulders popped out and the  
>rest of the baby came sliding out. "Tom, give me your shoe string so I can tie off the cord. Tom reached down and took out his shoestring and handed it to AJ, who tied off the cord and cut it. The baby was wrapped in a sheet from one of the ambulances as it was crying very loudly.<p>

They put Krista on a gurney and whisked her away in an ambulance without letting anyone inside with her. There were going to be several people working on her at one time. Krystal held little Tommy as she and Tom stared down at their miracle. Krystal noticed he had been shot. A graze on his thigh, but still he would have an old battle wound to tell about some day. The next ambulance to go out was filled with AJ, Tom, Krystal and Baby Tommy.

By the time that the four of them arrived at Bethesda, Krista was already in the operating room, Baby Tommy was checked over and bandaged, he was pronounced well and surprisingly fit for the ordeal he had been through. Now, the waiting began, they sat in the surgery waiting room hoping for the best for Krista. AJ could not stop pacing.

"AJ, please sit down before you wear the carpet out. She's going to be fine. She just has to be," said Krystal. "Come sit by me and we'll all hold hands so Kris can feel our love for her."

"I'll try, but I'm not sure I can be still," he said walking over to sit next to Krystal. The four of them were linked and trying to send all their love and happy thoughts to Krista. "Krystal, can you feel anything at all?"

"It's odd I feel a sense of loss, but I know she's alive, so I assume it's the loss of our baby being taken away so quickly before she saw him."

It was a little more than an hour later that the surgeon that had worked on Krista came into the waiting room and asked for the Chegwidden family.

"Doctor, the three of us are her family. How's Krista?" asked AJ jumping up.

"She was hemorrhaging very severely when she was brought in. For now she is stable, and we are just watching for signs of infection." He looked over at the baby in Krystal's arms, then back at AJ, "I'm glad that you got your son, Admiral, because we weren't able to save her uterus. Your wife will not be able to have any more children. I'm sorry."

To be continued…


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

The shock on the three peoples faces would have been comical if it weren't so serious. Then such pain hit AJ, he felt tears fill his eyes. No more babies for him and his beautiful wife as they'd planned. "Doctor, has anyone told Krista the news that there will be no more babies?"

"No, Sir, she has been unconscious in surgery and is still in recovery. It will be another hour or so before she is coherent enough to even understand the news. Would you like me to tell her, or do you want to do that?"

"I'd like to be the one to tell her. She'll need me with her and we'll need to grieve together. Thank you for all your help," AJ said, and then sank back down on the couch covering his face with his hands sobbing.

Handing the baby to Tom, Krystal knelt down and took AJ's hands away, "AJ, I'm so sorry this has happened. I feel like it's my fault that you'll never have anymore children."

"No, Krystal, it's not your fault. It's the bank robber that shot her. It just wasn't meant to be. We'll just count ourselves blessed to have Lilac and Rose. At least Krista is alive, if something had happened to her, I don't know what I'd have done."

"She's strong and a fighter, AJ. She will always come through. Do you want us there when you tell her, or will that make it harder on her?" Tom asked his best friend as he held the child that Krista had given up so much to give them.

"I'd like to tell her alone first, but I'm sure she'll want to see you two shortly after," replied AJ tears still streaming down his face. "Tom, can I hold your son?"

Tom looked down at the child he held, for just a moment he thought about telling AJ, the best friend he had ever had in his life, 'no', but then he thought of the agony his friend was going through and carefully passed the child to him. "Will you allow us to name him, Thomas Kristopher Chegwidden-Boone, AJ?"

Taking the baby in his arms, he looked for a piece of Krista. After all, she and Krystal were twins. When he heard what Tom had asked he was too choked up to answer, but nodded his head and stared at Tom as the tears rolled down his cheeks. The baby was so perfect, except for the bandage on his tiny thigh. A tiny smile formed on his lips as he thought, 'a battle wound  
>already! This son would be a SEAL.' He had dark hair and blue eyes with a fair completion. AJ counted all the fingers and toes to be sure they were all there. Lifting him up he placed a tender kiss on his cheek then handed him to Krystal. "He's beautiful, enjoy every moment you can with him. Tom, old man, he has more hair than you, be thankful for that," AJ smiled sadly.<p>

"Damn it, AJ! We never meant for this to happen! You were to have your son too! This just stinks!" Tom exclaimed as he jumped to his feet and began to pace the small room as AJ had been doing earlier. "If it wouldn't tear both our hearts out, I would tell you to keep the little guy, but I know that I would give my life for him already! And it would kill Krystal to give him up!" 

AJ stood and walked to his friend placing his hand on his shoulder, "Tom, it was meant to be this way. I have three beautiful daughters and I'm thankful for them. Girls are wonderful and special to a father. They are all daddies' little girls and always will be. Enjoy your son, Tom. I don't begrudge you him for a second. Beside we all live and share as a family, so I'll be seeing a lot of the little guy."

"Yes, you will, I promise you that, you'll see so much of him that you'll be begging us to take him home!" Tom grinned.

To be continued…


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87

"AJ, it's a good thing you didn't take him up on his offer because I don't think I could turn him loose now that I've held him. They told me they would bring a bottle for me to feed him. I wish they'd hurry. I want to be with you when Kris awakes so we can see her after you tell her. I'm going to check on that bottle now."

"Krystal, you might want to keep Tommy out of Krista's room at first. I'm not sure how she'll feel seeing him knowing that he'll be the last child she could have," AJ told her sadly.

"I didn't think of that! I'll have them put him in the nursery. They want to anyway for a while since he was grazed by the bullet," replied Krystal. "I'll be right back."

"It still amazes me how much the two of them look alike even after all this time. I've wondered what I'd do if something happened to Krista how it would feel to see Krystal everyday. That thought kept hitting me all day today," sigh AJ. "Do you ever think about it, Tom?"

"No, not really, I am just grateful for every day that I have with that amazing woman. There are times that I look at her and wonder how she could love me, but I am so very glad that she does."

"Tom, how do I tell Krista that we can never have any more children? She wanted a house full. She'd be like Amie if I'd let her. She'd have one a year for the rest of her life. She has so much love to give and this is going to be so hard on her."

"You tell her with as much love in your voice as you can. Hold her in your arms and just assure her that all that love can be poured out on the two that you have. She's strong, AJ, she has to be to love an old coot like you!"

"If only that idiot hotshot on the roof hadn't gotten trigger happy we wouldn't be in this mess," sighed AJ.

"Don't dwell on that right now, just concentrate on Krista. She is going to need all your love and support to get through this."

At that moment, Krystal came back into the waiting room followed by the nurse who told AJ he could go in and see his wife now. "She is just coming around, Sir, and asking for you."

Shutting his eyes for a brief moment as though praying, he stood to follow the nurse. At the door he said, "She'll want to see the both of you too, but I'm not sure if they'll let you in to see her before they move her to a room."

Then, following the nurse to the recovery room, he saw Krista laying on a gurney hooked to an IV with oxygen tubes in her nose. She was as pale as the sheet that covered her. She was moaning as though in pain and looked only half awake. He walked over and picked up her hand. "Darlin', are you awake, it's me Albert."

"Albert...is the baby alright?" she whispered.

"Yes, my love, he only had a graze on his thigh, he'll be fine. How do you feel, Krista?"

"I hurt, but I thought that I was dying so I guess that's not a bad thing."

Picking up her hand as he kissed her lips, "Darlin', I have some bad news do you feel strong enough to hear it?"

"Someone got killed? Oh no!" she cried.

"The only one that lost his life was the bank guard. No, darling, after you delivered Tommy you began hemorrhaging and had to be rushed to the hospital. The bullet that hit you caused so much damage to your uterus that it had to be removed. I'm sorry, Krista, but we can never have anymore children."

There was the longest silence, at first he thought that she hadn't heard him, maybe she had fallen back asleep, but then he looked at her closed eyes and saw the tears creeping down her cheeks.

To be continued…


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88

"Krista, my love, can't we just count our blessings in our two beautiful daughters? That and the fact you could have lost your life twice and are still here with me to love?" AJ asked, as he pulled a chair up next to the bed, being careful not to move her in any way. He didn't want to cause her any more pain. She was in enough pain, both mental and physical.

Her eyes opened and he saw desolation there, his heart clenched at what she would say. He was right, what he heard cut him to the quick. "How can you still want me? Used by my father, and now only half a woman. I can't give you any more children, you should find someone else to love..."

"I love you and you're more woman than I can handle. Just because they took your uterus doesn't make you half a woman it just means a piece of you was removed. Would you love me less if I had to have something removed due to cancer?"

"I could never stop loving you, but I gave Tom a son and not you...you need to find someone that can do that for you...I can't anymore..."

"I never asked you for a son, just a healthy child and you gave me two beautiful healthy children. Krista, I love you and have more than I deserve and more than I could possibly want."

"But you deserve a son, as much as Tom does!" she wept.

"Please, my love, believe me all I want is a long and healthy life with you. That's my one and only dream for us to grow old together and raise our daughters. I love you and need you."

Krista had just muttered, "He should have been ours," when a knock came at the door and Tom's head peaked around the corner.

She slammed her eyes shut as he asked, "Can Krystal and I come in and see her for a bit?"

"Yes, she's awake, but playing possum," said AJ. "Krista, it's your sister and she's worried about you. Please don't hurt her."

"I don't want to see the baby!" she cried.

"Krista, please let me come in," begged Krystal. "I left the baby in the nursery."

"They can come in then," she whispered to AJ.

Tom and Krystal walked into the recovery room and Krystal took her sister's hand, "I'm so sorry, Kris. I wish I could make it all better."

Krista couldn't tell her sister what would make it better, she just couldn't. So, she did the only thing she could, she kept her eyes closed and cried.

"I love you, Kris and want to thank you for your loving gift you gave Tom and me. I know you wanted more children, but you have those two beautiful daughters that need you as well as AJ. I need you too, Kris. I don't know how to be a mother and was depending on you to teach me."

"Not now, Krystal, not now," she whispered, tears flowing from under her closed eyes. She couldn't bear to see the joy on Tom and Krys' faces. She knew that look, she and Albert had it when the twins were born, but they would never have it again. 

"Tom, I think it's best we leave now," Krystal said sadly. "I love you, Kris, and when you ready to talk  
>let me know."<p>

"Yes, I think that would be best," Tom said with his arm around his wife. "Take care of her, AJ. We'll be back later to see how you're doing. Should we contact Serena at the shop? I don't think anyone has told her about what happened to Krista." 

"That would be a good idea. If you wouldn't mind picking up the twins and keeping them at least overnight until we can make other arrangements," replied AJ.

"Don't worry; we'll keep them until Kris comes home from the hospital. I don't want anyone else taking care of my nieces," Krystal smiled sadly. "We'd better leave now Tom or Serena will worry. Bye Kris, I love you."

"Sure, just give them all my babies!" Krista cried and turned her head into the pillow.

To be continued…


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89

AJ said to Krista, "Darlin', do you have any idea how badly you've hurt your sister? It's not her fault that we can't have any more children, but an evil man with a gun. He's the one that shot you, not Krystal, yet you're blaming her."

"I don't care, she has your son, and now you are giving her our girls!"

Krystal gasped and turned her face into Tom's chest and pulled him out of the room.

"Darling, he was never my son. There was no part of you or me in him. He has always been Tom and Krystal's son. I love you, but you need to realize we can always adopt if you want more children. It doesn't matter to me as long as I have you and the girls."

"But adopting will not be your blood son!"

"Do you realize how many children there are out in this world that would give anything for a mother like you? I don't have to have a son or daughter with my blood running in their veins for me to love them and be mine," he insisted.

"It's not the same, I wanted to give you a son," she whispered sadly.

"Maybe you wanted to give me a son, but darling, nothing could replace the love I feel for our two precious daughters," he brushed his lips to hers.

"Oh, Albert, hold me please! It just hurts so much."

AJ took her into his arms the best he could with all the tubes and such connected to her, and held her until she fell asleep. A while later they came and took Krista to a room of her own. They moved her bed and all so she didn't even wake.

Out in the hall, Tom was trying to comfort his crying wife. "Krystal, she didn't mean it, darling. She is hurting badly right now and lashing out at everyone. Give her some time to grieve and I'm sure that she will apologize," Tom told her, as he held her in his arms.

"There's no need for her to apologize. I know how much she is hurting. Remember, I couldn't give you a baby. I know exactly how she feels!" cried Krystal

"Oh, darling!" he exclaimed, and just held her closer. When she could compose herself they went to the nursery to get baby Tommy to take him home. However, the nurse informed then that he couldn't leave the hospital. He had to remain because he had not been born in a sterile environment. So little Tommy needed to remain in the hospital a few days to be sure he had picked up no germs in his system. Also, the graze from the gun shot wound needed watching to be sure it didn't become infected. 

Sadly Tom and Krystal left the hospital empty handed and went to pick up Lilac and Rose to take them home to care for them.

Krista had been in her room for about half an hour when a nurse brought baby Tommy in with a bottle. She said, "We know that Mrs. Chegwidden can't nurse until the pain killers are out of her system, but this is such an important time for mother and baby to bond that we wanted her to have the chance to feed him." AJ was just about to tell her of the mistake and insist that she take the baby away before Krista woke and saw him, when Tommy began crying and woke the woman who carried him for almost nine months.

"Why is he here?" she gasped.

"It's a mistake, darling; remember you were going to feed the baby for a few weeks. I'll have the nurse to take him away," AJ tried to comfort her.

"No, wait...I'll feed him, he needs me..." she held out her arms for the baby and when the nurse gave him to her Krista cuddled him close. "Tommy, I am your...Auntie Krista..." she said through her tears. 

"His very special Auntie Krista," smiled AJ. "If only his mommy could see this."

Krista looked up at AJ and gave a tentative smile, her first since hearing the news. Giving Tommy his bottle she cooed and fussed over him, all the while tears were flowing down her cheeks.

To be continued…


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90

"Be careful of his little thigh, he was grazed by the bullet that hit you," AJ cautioned her. "Our little Tommy already has a battle scar. He's going to be a little scrapper."

"Oh! Poor Tommy! Albert, did they bring my bag in? We need to get some of my oils on him!" she looked around the room franticly for her purse.

"I believe they placed it in the clothes cabinet, let me check," AJ said. Looking inside he found her purse and brought it to her. "Let me hold him so you can get what you need."

"Oh, but I can..." she started to say, then looked up at her husband and realized that he really did want to hold the baby too. So she handed him over as she rifled through her purse for the lavender that she always carried. Taking it out she placed a few drops on the corner of her bed sheet since she didn't have a cotton ball and told AJ to take off his bandage.

Removing the bandage there was an ugly groove cut into the baby's thigh. The removal of the bandage upset him and he started to cry again. "He sure has a healthy set of lungs, doesn't he? Do you want to hold him while you doctor him?"

"No, Albert, you should hold him so I can be quick and hurt him as little as possible. This will help take out any infection and also help the scar to be less noticeable," she told him as she dabbed the wound with the corner of the sheet. "Do you want to burp him? He finished his bottle."

"If you're too tired I'd love to," he replied. "Who do you think he looks like, Krystal or Tom?"

"Well, he has hair…so..." she grinned, and let AJ burp the baby, it was still hard for her to hold him and not want to keep him.

"So you think he looks more like Krystal?" AJ grinned as he placed the baby up next to his shoulder. "That will please her."

"Do you really think he looks like Krystal? Then he looks like me too?" she asked hoping that there was some of her in the baby after all.

"Darling, there is some of you and Krystal in him. After all you share the same blood. Remember it was an identical match for the bone marrow transplant," AJ replied, just as Tommy burped. "You two are closer than most sisters and she will share Tommy with you  
>just as you have shared Lilac and Rose with her."<p>

"Do you think they are okay, Albert? I should be there to nurse them tonight..." she looked up worried about her babies now.

"They are old enough to eat baby food and can make do with moo cow milk now," laughed AJ. "They'll be fine with Uncle Tom and Aunt Krystal. Besides it'll give Tom and Krystal something to keep their minds off of not getting to take the baby home. And you know how much they love our girls."

"Yes," she sighed as she watched AJ still holding baby Tommy. She wanted to ask for him back, but knew how much harder it would be to give him up if she became too attached to him.

"I think the little guy needs a diaper change. Do you feel up to it? Looks like a bad one, smells like it to," frowned AJ wrinkling his nose.

"Some big brave SEAL you are! Scared of a poopy diaper! Give him to me," she said with a laugh.

"Well, we have to choose our missions and I choose to reject this one," he laughed, handing the baby back to Krista. "I think I'll call Tom and Krystal and see how the girls are doing. Did you need anything before I call?"

"Ummmm a diaper would be nice..." she looked up at him with a goofy grin.

Pressing the call button for the nurse he requested a diaper to change the baby. One was brought quickly. "Would you like for me to change the baby, Mrs. Chegwidden?" asked the nurse.

"No, I've had lots of practice, I have twins at home. And I can't believe that my husband forgot this but, whichever of these tubes connects to the pain medication, I want it disconnected now. I need to nurse this fellow, and I have my own remedies," she told the nurse firmly.

To be continued…


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91

"If you insist," the nurse replied and unhooked a line from the IV she took away. "You'll have to wait a bit until the medication is out of your system."

"I know," Krista told the nurse. 

After the nurse let the room, Krista started changing Tommy's diaper. AJ hit speed dial on his cell to call and check on their daughters. "Hello, Boone Residence."

"Hello, Krystal, it's AJ. I'm calling to check on my girls. How are the little darlings?"

"They have been fed and I have them in the bath now, Tom is watching them for me," replied Krystal.  
>"How's Kris doing?"<p>

"She's better. She is changing Tommy's diaper and has fed him once already. She couldn't breast feed due to the medication, but she bottle fed him and had the nurse to take her off the pain medicine."

"AJ, does she still blame me for not being able to have anymore children?" she asked in despair.

"I don't think she ever did, it was more shock then anything," he replied. "Would you like to talk to  
>her?"<p>

"NO! AJ, I don't want to talk to her until she's comes to grips with this and wants to talk to me. I know  
>what she's going through and don't want to complicate anything," Krystal said sadly. "You don't think she will want to try to take Tommy from us do you?"<p>

"No, she knows Tommy is yours and Tom's. Stop worrying, Krystal. Everything will be alright."

Looking up at AJ as she finished changing the baby's diaper she held out her hand for the phone. AJ handed the phone to Krista and took Tommy over and sat down in a chair.

"Krys?"

"Kris! Are you doing alright?" she asked, surprised her sister had wanted to talk to her so soon after the surgery.

"Well, I'm not sure that I'll ever be all right again, but I wanted to tell you that I was sorry for the way I acted. I was in shock and shouldn't have said the things I did. Can you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive, sweetie. I know how you feel remember? I've seen you play and feed your precious babies knowing I'd never have a child of my own, so no apology necessary. It's because of you and AJ that I have Tommy. Is he doing ok? Did he eat well? How's his little leg?" she asked every question a mother could think of.

"He ate like a little pig and his leg will be fine now that I was able to treat it. Albert freaked out at his poopy diaper, some SEAL he is!" Krista giggled. 

"Really I'll have to I tell Tom. I can't wait until I see his reaction to his first dirty diaper," laughed  
>Krystal. It was so good to be sharing her happiness with her sister. "They won't let us bring Tommy home for two whole days. The nurse said he had to stay in the hospital because he wasn't born in a sterile environment and that they needed to keep check on his gunshot wound. It could get infected."<p>

"Not with me here to treat him, sis. I have already put Lavender on it and that should stop the infection and reduce the scar also," she assured her twin.

"I was so worried I never even thought of a scar. All the men were concerned about was that he's had his first battle wound," frowned Krystal. "I'm not sure I want a little warrior running around. I think I want him to be a doctor or lawyer."

"He will probably have a small one, I didn't get to treat him right away, but it won't be as bad as it could have been. You should dream bigger than that for this little guy, what about President?" 

"Nope, too dangerous. Oh, Kris, I just want to wrap him in my arms and kept him safe. I was so disappointed when they wouldn't let us bring him home. I know you understand when I say my arms feel so empty now that I've finally held him."

"Yes, I understand," Krista said sadly, knowing that she would never hold another baby in her arms. It was going to be so hard to give Tommy back to Krystal.

To be continued…


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92

"You're such a wonderful mother, Kris, will you help me to become as good a mother to Tommy, as you are to the girls?" Krystal asked. "Being in the Navy I didn't come in contact with too many babies."

"I'll try, Krystal, but it is still hard to be around him, knowing he is the last baby I'll ever have..." a slow tear slid down her cheek again. 

"I'm sorry, Kris I didn't mean to be so insensitive. I understand how badly it hurts, sweetie, and don't  
>want to add to the hurt."<p>

"No, I only wish that they hadn't given me painkillers so I could be nursing him now. I don't know how Albert let them do that to me!" 

"I'm glad you want to breastfeed him for the first couple weeks, they are so important to him."

"I am glad to do it Krys, but I should get some sleep now, talk to you later."

"Krista, I'm sorry about the pain medication, but I was so upset I wasn't thinking straight. Forgive me, my love?" AJ said looking at her tenderly.

"I'll let you find a way to make it up to me, Albert!"

"Just as soon as you're healed I'll be more than glad to, Darlin'," he replied, as he leaned down and kissed her goodnight. Sitting down in a chair he held baby Tommy and rocked him to sleep. It had been a several months since his babies had been this size, and he marveled at such exquisite tiny perfection. He wondered why the nurse hadn't come by to pick him up, but just sat and held him while Krista slept.

Krista insisted on going home the day they released Tommy. It was against her doctor's wishes, but she wouldn't hear of staying. She had already begun nursing him because she had refused any more painkillers when she had become coherent after surgery. The nursing staff had been amazed that she had never asked for more and at how quickly she recovered. She finally got her way and was allowed to leave at the same time Tommy was released. Krista was insisting on going back to work also as soon as she was released. It was after all a busy season for her with Valentine's Day so close.

Krystal grinned at AJ and said, "You know of course I'll be on maternity leave for the next six weeks."

"Yes, I know, I remember my shock when you put in for it three weeks ago. You didn't have the baby, just how do you justify it again?" AJ grinned at her.

"I've been waiting a long time for Tommy and I want my six months to get to know him," said Krystal. "So, I think you should let me have my maternity leave to get adjusted to being a mother. Right Krista?"

"Six MONTHS!" bellowed AJ, "You had better have meant six WEEKS!" 

"Well, if I can't have six months then I will settle for six weeks," grinned Krystal. "You can't blame a  
>girl from trying."<p>

"I most certainly can Commander!" he grinned at her. "Leave granted."

"Yeah, you can help me at the shop!" Krista told her.

"You can't go back to work so soon. You just had major surgery," protested a shocked AJ. "You'll even need help with the twins, because you won't be able to lift them for awhile."

"Albert, darling, I'll have Serena there and Krystal, I'm sure that they'll take care of me!" she patted his arm as if reassuring a child.

And that is what happened, against her husband's wishes Krista was back at work on Wednesday, less than a week after she had been shot! Serena and Krystal did watch over her and made sure she did as little as possible. Most of the time all she was allowed to do was sit behind the counter and ring up purchases and mix up her special blends.

During that first week back, every one of the staff from JAG had made a point of stopping into the shop. Most were already devoted customers; Harriett and Mac each had a special perfume blended just for them, from Krista's personal suggestions. Harriett's was a light floral blend and Mac's was spicy and exotic. Other's made occasional purchases from the shop, but this week they were mainly stopping by to see Krista and hear about the bank robbery and to see Baby Tommy. Krystal was a favorite at JAG and her co-workers had become like an extended family to her, just as AJ had told her they would when she first started.

To be continued…


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93

Krista still had her up and down days; it was so hard at the end of the day to watch Krystal take Tommy home, when she had been holding and nursing him all day at the shop. In the evenings she expressed her breast milk so that Krys and Tom could feed the baby at home. Then in the morning she would once again have him back in her arms. There were still nights that she would wake crying for the loss, although she tried to keep Albert from knowing about this.

The shop just kept getting busier and busier as Valentine's Day rushed closer and Krista would be so tired when AJ picked her up to take her home. He had something special planned for the 14th, but he worried that she would be too tired to enjoy her surprise.

Saturday, February 11, 2006

0900 EST

Chegwidden home

McLean, Virginia

Overnight, a heavy snow had fallen and just after breakfast, three of Amie Freedom's children showed up to help Admiral Chegwidden clear his walks and driveway. They had been doing things like this for quite some time to earn extra money and AJ always paid them well. This morning they were dropped off by one of their older sisters and told that they should call for their mom to pick them up when they were done.

Several hours later after a snowball fight that Krista and the twins had watched from the porch, followed by mugs of hot chocolate with marshmallows in it, the kids finally did call for Amie to pick them up. Krista had lain down after putting the twins down for a nap and that left AJ alone with the children to greet Amie when she arrived.

As Amie pulled into the driveway the children ran to meet her. AJ came over to see if she'd like to visit for a while. "Hello, AJ. How's Krista, I haven't seen her in awhile. Isn't she feeling well?"

"She is still very depressed at times, but she is trying to hide it. There are nights that she wakes up crying and doesn't want me to know, so I just pretend to be asleep. I really don't know what to do," he admitted wearily.

"I would have thought she'd been over the surgery by now and up and about feeling fine," Amie replied. "Is there something else that's bothering her?"

"I'm sorry, Amie, I guess that it is just something that has been consuming our lives so we assume everyone knows. Krista lost her uterus and can never have any more children. She's been very depressed about that, she had dreams of giving you a run for your money!" AJ tried to smile at the kind woman he had come to know well since that first eventful meeting.

"That's such a shame she is a natural born mother. There has to be something we can do so she can have another child," replied Amie her face a study of thought.

"Yes, she is a natural mother, and that is what is saddening us both, we wanted a house full of children. There is nothing that can be done, the child that she had for Krystal and Tom is the last one that she will ever be able to carry."

"What if I were to carry a child for the two of you, would that make her happy? Lord, knows I am capable of carrying one to term and have never had any trouble delivering," she suggested. "I'd really love to this for her. You both have been so good to me and my children it's the least I can do for you."

"Amie! That is an amazing offer! Are you sure that you would want to do that? I know how hard it was for Krista to give up Baby Tommy to her sister and I wouldn't want to put anyone else through that emotional upset!"

"It's not like I'd never see him or her, I could still visit and be his or her honorary Aunt Amie," laughed Amie. "I am sure about this, AJ, and I don't need to think any more about it. Actually, I'm old enough almost to be the baby's grandmother, so this will be good practice for me."

"But what will your family think if you have a baby and do not bring it home to them? Will they understand you giving it up?"

To be continued…


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94

"I will explain that it is not my baby, but I am merely carrying it for Krista because she can't carry her own baby. That I am doing it as a special gift, for a special lady. They'll understand; my children know how precious life is and what this gift of life will mean to you and Krista," Amie told AJ with a smile.

"Then I don't know how to thank you, I'll talk to Krista about this, but I have a feeling that the answer will be yes. I was hoping to do something special for her for Valentine's Day, I think this just might be it!" he leaned over and kissed Amie on the cheek and gave her a hug, just as her kids ran up and reminded her that they needed to get home for lunch.

They took their leave and AJ went into the house with a spring in his step that hadn't been there in some time. He only hoped that he could keep the secret to himself till he was ready to tell her.

AJ made elaborate plans for Valentines Day. Since he and Krista would both be working that day, he decided they would celebrate on Sunday night. He called the Willard Hotel and made reservations for two for dinner and dancing. Then asked Tom and Krystal to baby-sit that night and he and Krista would return the favor on Valentines Day by keeping Tommy over night. AJ told Krista to be sure to dress up that night because they were going out in style.

Krystal and Tom arrived early to pick up the twins, Krystal used the excuse that she wanted to help Krista get ready, but she really wanted time to find out what AJ's big surprise was. She knew something was up, but he was not telling, not even Tom his best friend knew!

Krista and AJ were in their room getting dressed, she was at her dressing table putting on her make-up when she saw him go to the closet to get out what he was going to wear.

Reaching toward the back to get to his tux he had to move aside the dry cleaning bag that contained his mess dress uniform. When he did Krista paled and gasped. The horror of that day came flooding back to her, she almost doubled over in physical pain. Then her eyes met AJ's in the mirror and she saw the love and concern for her there and she was able to pull back from the brink of the memory. Giving him a weak smile she said, "Your love will always be the thing that can make me forget any horror in my life. Do you know that?"

"Darlin', I wish I could wipe away all that past nightmare, but unfortunately I can't. Just know that my heart is filled with love for you and our children and I will try to do a better job of protecting you all."

"Albert, I thank the gods and goddess' everyday for having you in my life, don't you know that? Now lets get dressed so we can have our wonderful evening together!" she jumped to her feet and went over to kiss him quickly before reaching for her fancy dress that she planned to wear.

As Krista dressed AJ showered and shaved and put on his tux. They left just in time to make their reservations at the Willard. Although it was cold outside the revolving restaurant was warm and cozy. There were several people already seated and a few dancing to lovely music filling the air. AJ and Krista were seated immediately. "Are you pleased with the setting, Darlin'?"

"Yes, Albert, it's beautiful!" she said gazing into his eyes. 

Picking up her hand he kissed each fingertip. "I hope you will enjoy yourself tonight out with an old  
>man like me," he said before sucking her finger into his mouth. "If I fail to satisfy you, let me know and I'll try harder."<p>

"You satisfy my every wish and desire, Albert Jethro Chegwidden!" she smiled at him and traced his lips with her wet finger.

To be continued…


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter 95

The waiter appeared to take their order. AJ ordered for the both of them, then asked, "Darlin', would you like to dance while we wait for our food?"

"Ummmm, would I like to be held in the arms of the sexiest man in room while we glide across the floor? What do you think?" she smiled at him and stood up.

Looking around to see whom she meant he shrugged, "You have me, who is this other guy?" teased AJ.

"Do you want me to ask all the women in the room? I will you know!" Krista teased back.

"If you can't have the sexiest man in the room, will I do?" he asked standing to his feet and taking her into his arms.

"Nope only the sexiest man in the room will do for me...and that IS you!" They danced around the floor and AJ was being very careful not to hurt her incision. He held her close and sang the song they played in her ear.

Just as the song ended, he noticed they were bringing the champagne to the table. He walked Krista back to the table and seated her. After pouring them both a glass he asked, "What shall we toast to, my love?"

"Us, my love! And how happy you have made me!"

"To the love of my life and our beautiful daughters. May we always be as happy as we are at this moment!" AJ toasted and they clicked glasses and drank a sip.

"I am so blessed to have you and the girls in my life, and finding my sister again too. How can I be sorry there isn't more?" she wondered out loud.

"The loss is still new just give it a little time. Who knows maybe a miracle will happen. Sometime all you have to do is believe," grinned AJ.

Knowing that the miracle that she wanted more than anything in the world would never come true, Krista just sat there quietly and let AJ continue to hope for something that would never happen. Just then, the waiter brought their meal and they were quiet for a few minutes as they ate.

After the finished eating, Krista gently smiled at AJ and said, "I hate to be a party pooper, darling, but I am getting a little tired. Maybe we should head home now?"

"Home is such a long way off. I thought you might overdo so I booked us a room here in the hotel," he smiled. "I hope you're happy with the idea of spending the night alone with me in a strange bed."

She grinned at him, "You had this planned all along? Albert Jethro Chegwidden, what am I going to do with you?"

"Love me?" he asked with raised brow.

"Ummmm that sounds promising!" she smiled back at him and held her arms out to him. "Or should we wait till we get to our room?"

Looking around at the room full of people he took her into his arms and kissed her soundly. "Let's wait until we get back to our room, I wouldn't want to shock anyone. Nor would I want to share your beauty with anyone, my love."

"If we must!" she sighed dramatically. "Can we go now?" Krista asked with a sensuous smile.

"Just let me pay our bill and we'll be on our way for a night of lovely surprises," promised AJ. "Waiter, please bring our bill."

Krista leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I wish I had brought something sexy to change into, darling. You should have warned me about this!" 

Paying the bill AJ and Krista got into the elevator and rode down to the seventh floor. When the doors opened AJ helped her off. "This way my lady."

She followed him quietly, tired, but looking forward to his gentle lovemaking. Krista knew that her doctor said six weeks before they should be sexually active, but she knew that Albert would be so tender that it would be safe.

Stopping at a door AJ unlocked it and lifted her up to carry her inside. The room was filled with candles that were all lit and glowing, there were flowers everywhere. The bed was turned town  
>and rose pedals were lying on the sheets. A fire was burning in the fireplace and music filled the air. A new nightgown lay at the foot of the bed and what look like champagne and strawberries were near the fireplace. "Do you like your surprise so far, darling?"<p>

To be continued…


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter 96

"Oh, Albert! What is the occasion? This is all too much!" a slow tear crept down Krista's cheek. She knew that she'd been so depressed lately that it had to have been affecting him as well and now for him to do something so special like this for her! He was so amazing!

"It's our Valentine's Day, a special day set-aside for lovers and I hope we always feel the way we do tonight about each other and never take the other for granted. If I start to, then hit me over the head with the rolling pin. I love you, Krista, that's the special occasion. We should celebrate that everyday."

"You are so amazing my love! I never want to be without you. I love you so very much!" 

"And they say that only opposites attract. We agree on almost everything like just now," he chuckled. "Why don't you take a bath and get into that robe, while I get out of this suit and we'll sit by the fire for a little while if you're up to it?"

"Why don't you join me in the bath?" she held out her hand. 

"Thank you kindly, ma'am, I think I'd like that very much," he replied as they walked into the bathroom where there were even more candles lit and casting a romantic glow about the room. They slowly started to undress each other.

AJ got into the tub first and then opened his arms for her to join him, sitting in front of him and leaning back onto him was a wonderful way to relax in the bath. He slowly and tenderly soaped her all over with the soft sponge provided by the hotel and then she tenderly returned the favor. By the time the two of them got out of the bath, they were both aroused to a fever pitch. 

"Let sit by the fire a minute have a drink and eat strawberries while I give you, your other gift," he suggested, drying her off and helping her slip the gown on and putting on his robe. Curling up by  
>the fire with the music softly playing. AJ poured them both a glass of sparkling white grape juice and handed Krista hers.<p>

"Grape juice? What happened to the campaign? Afraid I'd get drunk?" she teased.

"No, it's just that expectant mother's shouldn't be drinking alcoholic beverages," grinned AJ. "So for the next little bit you'll only be drinking grape juice."

Her face fell, how could he? How could he joke about something like that? Tears welled into her eyes and she jumped to her feet pulling hard at her incision, but not caring. All she wanted at that moment was to be far from the man who could make such a cruel joke! 

Krista for one moment thought of running from the room, but then remembered that she was in the nightgown that AJ had bought her, so instead she threw herself across the bed and wept her eyes out. He had never shown this cruel side of himself before, and to start with something like this! It was like driving a knife through her heart.

"No wait, Krista! It's the truth! We have a surrogate mother that is willing to carrying our child like you  
>did for Tom and Krystal. It's Amie," he jumped up to try and stop her from hurting herself. He should never have told her this way! He had wanted to surprise her, but now he had probably hurt and would have to call her doctor.<p>

She was weeping so hard that his words didn't get through.

Lying across the bed he gently took her in his arms. "Darlin', listen to me. Have you known me to ever be cruel to you? I love you and would never hurt you for the world," he assured her. "I spoke to Amie yesterday and she's willing to be a surrogate mother for us, so we can have another child. You ARE going to become a mother again, Krista."

Slowly she lifted her head and looked at AJ, "What?" she questioned tentatively.

"Amie has agreed to be a surrogate mother for us. WE are going to have another baby. Happy Valentines Day, little mommy."

"Oh, Albert, please say it again, tell me you are not teasing!" she said as she sat up on the bed trying to read the truth in his eyes. She was so afraid to get her hopes up. 

To be continued…


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter 97

"We're going to have another child! Amie is going to be a surrogate mother for us," laughed AJ. "See miracles do happen. Maybe this time we'll have twins again, one of each."

"Albert, can it be true? Is she really going to do this for us? Oh to have another baby, to give you your son!" she gasped and threw herself into his arms.

"Darling, it makes no difference to me whether it's a son or daughter as long as the baby is healthy. We wanted a big family and three will round it off just right."

"I want a son for you! And we will name him Albert Jethro Chegwidden Jr.!"

"No, you will do not do that to my son!" he protested.

"But he's my son too!" she answered.

"Darling, I never wanted to burden a son with my name. How about we name the baby using something with Amie's, name?" he suggested.

"I like that idea, does Freeman sound enough like Freedom to let her know what we are doing?" 

"So you would be okay with Freeman Albert? I do like the sound of that."

"I do too! Freeman Albert Chegwidden, now for a girl we should stick with the flower names, and I would like to use your second initial, how about Jasmine?"

"Jasmine is a lovely name. I think we hit in just right on the first try. What about a middle name?"

"What about keeping with the K's that we did with Lilac and Rose? That way all their middle initials wound be the same. Something like Karen or maybe Karin?" Krista offered.

"Karin, mmmm...I like it. Jasmine Karin Chegwidden. I think we have a winner," he smiled as he leaned over to kiss her. "Happy Valentines Day Mrs. Chegwidden."

"The best Valentine's Day ever, Mr. Chegwidden!" Krista kissed him back, and then she just had to tease, "So, how do you think you will top this NEXT year?" 

"HUH?" AJ looked really worried now...he only had a year to come up with something to top this gift!

Amie was due for her ultra sound and AJ and Krista went along anxious to see if they could tell the baby's sex.

The technician who was checking Amie grinned and looked up. "Has the doctor talked to you lately?" he asked.

"No why?" asked AJ. "Is something wrong?" It was at that point that Krista smiled at AJ and handed him a folded piece of paper.

"Not unless having twins would upset you," laughed the technician. "From the looks of thing they are both boys."

Krista grinned and nodded to the paper in his hand, he opened it up and read, 'We're having twin boys this time!' his eyes flew to hers and she laughed. AJ realized that she must have done a tarot reading before coming here today and had already known about the results!

A few days later AJ saw Tom and as usual he immediately pulled out the latest pictures of baby Tommy and bragging how much he was growing.

AJ grinned and pulled out two pictures of his own, "We have some wonderful news from the ultra sound that was run day before yesterday, but you two have been hard to get a hold of to tell."

Handed Tom the pictures and as he looked at them Tom asked, "What news?"

"Well, it seems we're to have twins again," chuckled AJ. "Twin sons!"

"WHAT? You lucky dog! Have you picked out names yet?" Tom asked shaking his head at his friend's news.

"Yes, I gave in to Krista and one of them will be Albert Jethro Chegwidden Jr. The other is going to be Freeman James Chegwidden."

"Good choices. You know Krystal and I have been talking about what you're doing and we do so want to have more children, do you think Amie would consider being a surrogate mother for us? I'd love a little girl that looked just like her mother," winked Tom. "Would you give me Amie's number and I'll see what she says."

AJ gave Tom the number and he rushed off to the nearest phone to see if she would be willing to be the surrogate mother to the next little Boone baby.

The End


End file.
